A different Army for the Jedi
by Dragonlord0
Summary: five years before the clone wars began a young Jedi knight had visions of the war and knew it would be inevitable. Knowing the Jedi also needed to change he set out on a quest to find a way for the Jedi code to Change and gather followers to help the order in the war. Massive army crossover harem girl on girl action lemons and pregnancy
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 prologue

5 years before the clone wars

Within the training area of the Jedi temple Mace Windu was sparing against a young Jedi knight who was at the age of 15. The young Knight jumped quickly behind Mace and managed to unarm Mace by using his four bladed green lightsaber to get it out of his grasp and aimed his own lightsaber at his former master who chuckled in amusement.

"Never stops to amaze me how far you've come in ten short years." Mace said amused while his former Padawan smirked. The young knight was dressed in Grey Jedi Robes and had the hood on the top half of his face covering his hair and eyes.

"Yeah well I had a lot of teachers master." The young knight said handing his lightsaber back to him.

"Are you sure I can't Persuade you to change your mind about leaving the order?" Mace asked.

"Look I have no issues with the Jedi at all you all know that but unless the code changes I cant stay here besides with these visions of mine always haunting me I cant stay here." The young knight said.

"Your visions of a war in the near future have put the council on edge." Mace said in a serious tone.

"They should be war is the one thing no one here ever wants and unless we change our code during or before this war happens we will be wiped out by our own ignorance." The young knight said.

"The only way the code will change is by..." Mace tried to say but his former student beat him to it.

"By finding the holocron made by Jedi Master Reven himself I've heard the stories a hundred times. Honestly why set such a high challenge just to change the code I mean no one has found that thing in over thousands of years." The knight said.

"Jedi Master Reven put in great examples of changes to the Jedi code but it was never delivered to the council due to certain circumstances." Mace said.

"If by certain circumstance you mean the Jedi of the old republic killing one of their own who severed her connection to the force to end the pain she was feeling from feeling her friends and comrades die and tried to kill her thinking she was a threat yeah sure that makes." Sean said in sarcasm making Mace shake his head in amusement knowing he and everyone else his age that was going with him thought that ideology was idiotic and unneeded.

"Sean." Mace said now having the young knight named turn his head to him. "Do try to at least keep out of trouble on this journey of yours." Mace said making Sean chuckle.

"I think its Reznov that needs to watched Mace." Sean said making him smirk knowing that was true.

Hours later

Sean and a small group of young Jedi knights his age left the temple on a small cruiser.

"So Sean where are we going?" A young female Jedi knight who brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes with glasses on said. This was Julia Mactavish. Julia was in White Jedi Robes and had two lightsabers on her waist.

"Well first things first Julia were going back to Earth. If the galaxy is to have any hope of surviving this war things on earth need to change for the better." Sean said since Earth was a constant war filled world and needed to stop.

"Kruger you know thats a tall order right?" Reznov said. John Reznov was one of Sean oldest friends of the Jedi order and was completely loyal to him to the end. John was dressed in black Jedi Robes with two double bladed lightsabers on his waist clips.

Sean Ashburn Kruger had been the leader of these team for years always trying to find a solution to problems both within the Jedi order and the republic but the later was a failing system in his eyes since the corruption within was near unfixable so his idea was for a new more powerful government with systems to eradicate that corruption for good.

"I know that Reznov but it needs to be done if this plan is to work." Sean said as the ship entered hyperspace.

 **Authors note: Yeah not very long but it's a start. Next chapter we begin episode two arc. Now this is going to be somewhat of a massive army military crossover from Halo series Call of Duty Predators Battle ship transformers gears of war G.I. Joe Pacific rim Etc. Also like all my stories this will be a harem one. My character will not be with Padme they're more like a brother sister thing. Tell me what you guys think and who you guys want in the harem. See ya.**


	2. The start of the clone wars part 1

Chapter 2 The start of the clone wars part 1

(Before I begin I would like to add that since one of my loyal fans asked me to I will be adding Padme to the harem and pairing Anakin with a special Oc Character that has the same background as him)

It has been 5 years since Sean and those who followed him left the Jedi order. No one within the Order has heard a word about him or his followers since. However since they left rumors began spreading like wild fire of a new government that had been making a name for itself within the galaxy known as the Legion. Slaver empires like the Zygerrian race were wiped out extinct for the rest of time itself. The Legion was responsible for this. The Hutt clans were also wiped out and the home world for these disgusting creatures was transformed into a clean new world.

The Black Sun had also been eradicated by the legion leaving no trace of their existence behind.

Mandalore had also been effected by the legion. The leader of the legion had struck a deal with the current leader of the planet. The Leader Duchess Satine and the leader of the legion had made an alliance with each other. The warriors of Mandalore who still loved to fight would join the legion and became its most prized warriors known as the honor guard those who took the most risky and suicidal at most and they completed these missions with great ease earning a new reputation throughout the galaxy as no longer ruthless killers but as warriors of freedom and unity.

As for Mandalore itself the Legion would provide large funding and protecting for its people. The Legion had also uncovered a plot by one of Satine's most trusted advisors a man named Almec who was plotting to take control of Mandalore through shady methods but thanks to the honor guard that plot was foiled and Almec was sentenced to life in prison.

The Republic had attempted to find the Legion and ask for an alliance but to no avail since no one seemed to be able to find them and Mandalore refused to tell them anything.

The Jedi were the most impressed by these developments and wondered if the young Jedi who left five years ago were responsible for all the good thats happened as of late.

However though recently the Republic was facing with a dilemma.

WAR

The Republic was having issues with another government known as the Separatists alliance led by Count Dooku a former Jedi of the order turned political idealist. Or so the Jedi thought. In Truth Dooku had gone to the dark side and was now a Sith lord.

The thought of war put the Jedi on edge seeing how Sean told them this would happen soon but many had brushed it off.

WELL WHOS LAUGHING NOW ASSHOLES!

Nevertheless his prediction came true since it looked like a war was on the horizon soon and the problem is that the Republic doesn't have its own army due to them being morons. There hasn't been a war in over a thousand years which made the Senate who were also all idiots minus a small few who actually cared about their people and the republic to think they should disband the military and count on the Jedi for everything.

IDIOTS!

Who the hell relies on peace keepers who's sole mission was to keep the peace without violence? I mean hello! Theres not even that many to even closely resemble an army you fucking retards!

Ahem!

Back on track from this sad truth

Currently the Republic was pushing for an army but a certain former queen of Naboo turned senator believed this would push the two separate factions into a civil war plus she believed the money should be better spent on the people of the republic. Rest her kind natured soul.

However as she arrived her decoy was killed when the ship carrying her decoy was blown up.

Now currently with the Supreme Chancellor was the Jedi.

"I dont know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends. More and more Star systems are either joining the Separatists or the legion." Palpatine said.

"If they do break away..." Mace tried to say.

"I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." Palpatine said.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace. Not soldiers." Mace said.

"It would seem your former student may have been right about a war on the horizon after all." Palpatine said making him nod knowing this was true. "Master Yoda Do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked.

"Hmm, the dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is." Yoda said.

Just then a Rodian appeared in hologram form and told the chancellor the loyalist committee had arrived.

"Good send them in. We will discuss this matter later." Palpatine said as Padme and the other loyal senators walked in. "Senator are you alright?" Palpatine asked in concern.

"Yes but my decoy unfortunately didn't make it. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" Padme asked.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace said before the Rodian from before appeared again and told them a member of the legion has arrived with information on the attack this morning.

"Send him in." Palpatine said. Soon enough a man in his mid to late forties arrived. He had grey hair white skin and grey eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this meeting sir but the legion felt it was best to share the information we've learned about this mornings attack." The man said.

"And we appreciate the information now who was responsible for this?" Palpatine asked.

"The person responsible was Nut Gunray apparently he's still holding a grudge against the senator from foiling his plans to take control of her planet ten years ago." The man said.

"How did you come by this information?" Mace asked.

"We have eyes and ears all over the galaxy gathering any important intel." The man said.

"And you are who exactly?" Senator Organa asked.

"My name is Doctor Holden Radcliffe I'm one of the head scientists of the legion. Nut Gunray hired a bounty hunter who unfortunately we don't know the name of yet but we do believe this can give you a clue as to where he gets his supplies." Radcliffe said handing Mace a dart of some kind.

"Is there any other information you can give us my friend?" Palpatine asked.

"No thats all the intel we have for now. If any other intel does come to us about this we'll let you all know as soon as possible." Radcliffe said before he walked out of the office.

"I believe Master Kenobi can get more information on this Dart due to one of his contacts having experience in this field of knowledge." Mace said inspecting the dart.

Meanwhile

Radcliffe after getting in his ship contacted legion high command.

"Report." Said a distorted voice on the comms. Radcliffe sighed before kicking the comms.

"Bloody hell remind me to get the comms on this junker fixed when I get back." Radcliffe said annoyed before clearing his throat. "I delivered the intel to the Chancellor as ordered and gave them the dart. My best assumption is they'll have Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi investigate this matter while his student looks after the senator." Radcliffe said.

"Well done report back to base. The war is coming soon and I need all top level operatives in your department here to finish any remaining projects that can be finished within the week." Said the distorted voice.

"Right and for the love of christ get someone to fix the damn comms in this junker I feel like I'm listening to a robot when you talk." Radcliffe said hearing a small chuckle making him scoff. "Yes yes laugh it up sir." Radcliffe said ending the transmission. "Bastard." Radcliffe said before his ship went into hyperspace.

Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi went into a diner before a droid built to serve people was seen.

"Someone to see ya, Honey! Jedi, by the looks of him." The female Droid said before a large man who's species were known as Besalisk creatures that had four arms was seen. This man was known as Dex one of Obi-Wan's contacts and friends.

"Obi-Wan." Dex said happy to see him.

"Hello Dex." Obi-Wan said.

"Take a seat I'll be right with you." Dex said making his way around the bar till he sat across from Obi-Wan. "So my friend what can I do for ya?" Dex asked.

"I need you to tell me what this is." Obi-Wan said showing the dart that Radcliffe gave the Jedi.

"Well, Whattaya know. I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim." Dex said amazed.

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you've got here is a Kamino Saberdart." Dex said.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives." Obi-Wan said.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those Analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Dex said chuckling.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan said amused making Dex chuckle more. "Kamino I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No its beyond the outer rim. I'd say about uh 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze." Dex said scratching his chin in thought. "These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too." Dex said.

"Cloners. Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That depends on your manners and how big your uh pocket book is." Dex said laughing at the last part before becoming serious. "Rumor is that the Legion has struck an alliance with them providing new state of the art technology that even the most intelligent beings in the galaxy dream about creating to them to increase their results of their clones." Dex said.

"What kind of Technology?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thats the thing no one knows how or where their making this stuff its beyond everyones wildest dreams. The only Rumor is it was given by some book of some kind." Dex said.

"A book?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't know what its called but rumor is that those who read this thing are shown knowledge of what they're looking for in it like some ancient magic. In my opinion that book is something only a god could read since stories about this book have appeared before and anyone who's ever set their eyes on it slowly went insane." Dex said.

"Or someone who's will is unbreakable." Obi-Wan said.(I'm sure some of you know what book Dex is referring to due to a certain tv series thats in its fourth season)

Later

Obi-Wan was traveling the halls of the Jedi Temple to look for Master Yoda. His Apprentice was with Senator Padme who was escorted back to Naboo for her protection.

Master Yoda was teaching a group of youngling in Lightsaber training when he spotted Obi-Wan.

"Younglings a visitor we have." Yoda said having the younglings greet him.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you master." Obi-Wan said.

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan? Hmm?" Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him but the systems don't show on the archive maps." Obi-Wan said.

"Mmm. Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing." Yoda said getting a few of the younglings to laugh. "Hmm? Liam, The shades." Yoda said having the young Padawan close the windows. "Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds and dine Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will." Yoda said as a map of the galaxy appeared.

"It ought to be here." Obi-Wan said pointing to a specific spot on the map. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains but the star and all the planets disappeared they have. How can this be? A thought?" Yoda asked.

"Master?" A young boy said. "Because someone erased it from the archives memory." The boy said making Yoda chuckle.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of the Gravity's pull and find your planet you will." Yoda said as he and Obi-Wan walked out of the room. "The Data must have been erased." Yoda said not liking this at all.

"But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? Thats impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Discovered this the legion has before us I believe. Leaves the question as to who did this yes. Only a Jedi could have erased those files." Yoda said troubled by this information.

"How could they have known about this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Possible it is through the force they have learned this. The question remains as to why they are leading us down this trail of questions. Go to the planet and find your answer you may and find more answers to questions not yet asked you will." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

"So far everything is ready for the worst should the Separatists make their move first sir." A man said as doctor Radcliffe walked in. The first man in the room was in his early to mid thirties had white skin brown hair and blue eyes.

"All the weapons are all accounted for and in top condition." Radcliffe said.

"Very good. Garrett I want you to head to Kamino to see how their progress is doing. No doubt Obi-Wan will go to investigate the trail we left for them to find." The third person in the room no doubt the leader of the legion said to him.

"Out of curiosity why not just nuke the cloning bastards? After all if we hadn't found out about those chips a year ago it could have been a disaster for the Jedi." Garrett said.

"You forget their being forced to do this by the threat of the Sith. I for one will not see them suffer for actions they are being forced to do." The leader said.

"I guess that makes sense. Good thing those chips were secretly removed otherwise it might have complicated things." Garrett said.

"Indeed. Now head for Kamino the prime minister will be expecting you and Kenobi." The Leader said.

"Right." Garrett said before walking away to his ship.

"Sir if I may ask why not just tell the republic about this secret plan the Sith set up? Wouldn't it make more sense to tell them everything?" Radcliffe asked.

"If we revealed everything to them it would make things worse and our primary target would go into hiding making our job to find him much harder since we don't know who the Sith lord is. No we let this play out step by step in order to secure an everlasting victory of peace for the legion and replace the republic for good." The leader said.

"Fair enough." Radcliffe said before going back to his lab.

"The war is drawing closer. Soon the Legion will make a more public appearance and the republic will be nothing more but a long forgotten memory." The leader said to himself.

 **Authors note: Wow much longer then I planed to make this chapter. Anyway next chapter Obi-Wan goes to Kamino where he will discover the clone army and meet John Garrett. The suspense is beginning to build up here!^^ Also a new addition to the Legion arm I'm putting in is Skynet and the robots from the robocop movie of 2014.**

 **Now for a list of girls in the harem from star wars and slight DC Marvel Crossover heres the list**

 **From Star wars**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Barriss Offee**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Padme**

 **thats the current list from Star wars**

 **the DC Marvel crossover harem**

 **Star Fire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Psylocke from X men**

 **Maria Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **If you have suggestions on who you'd like to see let me know in the reviews.**


	3. The start of the clone wars part 2

Chapter 3 the start of the clone wars part 2

Obi-Wan's Starfighter soon came out of hyperspace and found the planet he was looking for. The planet itself was mostly covered in water.

"There it is R4 right where it should be. Our missing planet Kamino." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile in the cloning facility

"Thanks to the advanced technology the leader has provided us for our cloning operations we are ahead of schedule agent Garrett." The prim Minster of Kamino said to Garrett. With Garrett was a man in his mid 20's who had brown hair brown eyes and white skin. This man was known as Grant Ward a soldier Garrett trained when the legion first started.

"And the training programs?" Garrett asked.

"As expected 25% of the clones have mastered these programs while the remains others have difficulties with them. The ones who have passed them have been put in the commando squads." The Prim minister said.

"Hey guys the Jedi is here." A man on the comms said.

"Copy that." Ward that.

A few moments later Obi-Wan and another Kaminoan arrived.

"May I present Lama Su the Prim minister of Kamino. The other two are representatives of the Legion Agent John Garrett and Agent Grant Ward." The Kaminoan said.

"A pleasure." Obi-Wan said greeting them.

"Like wise." Ward said.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay. Please." Lama Su said as chairs came down from the ceiling as Obi-Wan took a seat. "And now to Business. You will be delighted to hear that with legions help we are ahead of schedule do tell Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." Lama Su said.

"Im sorry Master?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is a still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?" Lama Su asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Lama Su said.

"The Army?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. A clone army and I must say, With the help of the legion It's one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su said.

"Tell me, Prime Minister when my master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course he did. This army is for the republic. But you must be anxious to insect the units for yourself" Lama Su said.

"Thats why I'm here." Obi-Wan said deciding to just go with it.

"This should be fun." Garrett said.

Minutes later

Obi-Wan the prime minister and Ward and Garret walked around the training area of the facility.

"Very Impressive." Obi-Wan said seeing the jars of young cloned infants.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased. Clones can think creatively you will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education as well as the training methods the legion has given us over the past 4 years. This group here was created about 3 years ago." Lama Su showing a group of clones that looked to be at the age of 10.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-wan said.

"Oh yes its essential and with technology the legion has provided us the time the clones age is much faster as well as stopping the acceleration once they reach the age of 21." Lama Su said.

"You can thank the leader for that because of that book of his." Garrett said.

"A friend of mine mentioned that what is this book?" Obi-Wan asked in curiosity.

"Thats classified." Ward said.

"Either way because of this book our results have increased drastically. The clones are completely loyal and obedient taking any order without question." Lama Su said.

"During the training they are but once they enter battle they'll have to think on their feet in order to survive and complete their missions." Ward said.

"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Lama Su said.

"And Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Lama Su said.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We keep him here in order to get new samples of his blood for DNA otherwise if we keep using the same samples the clones will be slightly difficult to clone." Garrett said.

"A part from his pay which is considerable Fett demanded one thing. An unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?" Lama Su said.

"Raises the first clone like he's his son." Garrett said.

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan said.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." The Kaminoan from before said as they went to a balcony and Obi-Wan saw a massive army of the clones numbered within the thousands.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said impressed by the work the legion has done for them.

Later

After meeting Jango Fett and his son Bobba Fett Obi-Wan went to his starfighter to contact Mace and Yoda.

"R4. Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks home." Obi-Wan said to his droid who did just that.

In the Jedi Temple Mace and Yoda received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minster of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"No master there appears to no motive." Obi-Wan said.

"What else have you learned Obi-wan? Hmm?" Yoda asked.

"They say that Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan said surprising them by this intel. "I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No but Sean suggested that the republic began to assemble one a year before he departed. Whoever placed this order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council. Is there something else?" Mace asked.

"Yes apparently two members of the legion are here supervising the clones training programs as well as supplying them new technology to increase production results." Obi-Wan said.

"Bring them here willingly if you can but capture the bounty hunter you must. Question him we will." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said before he ended his transmission.

"Hmm warned us Sean did about these events. Listened more clearly the council should have." Yoda said.

"Hmm. I think its time we see if we can find him or the others that traveled with him when they departed five years." Mace said knowing Sean more then likely had answers to this whole ordeal.

"Unable to Locate him we were with the force because he does not want to be found. Possible it is he is leading us down this path to find what needs to be found." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

"My employer is expecting me on Geonosis." Jango said to Garrett and Ward.

"Well you better leave then. The Jedi will more then likely follow you and try to get us to come with him to the Jedi council willingly." Garrett said.

"Whats going to happen?" Bobba asked confused.

"Nothing if your dad plays his part right. Right now you have your orders lead the Jedi to the planet while we report back to the leader." Garrett said.

"Right. Good luck." Jango said putting his helmet on and he and his son left.

"Things are starting to pick up faster then expected we need to move." Garrett said.

"Right." Ward said as they headed to their ship.

"Agent Garrett a word if you will?" Obi-wan said approaching them.

"Yeah sure." Garrett said.

"I was wondering if you would come to the Jedi Temple the council has some questions regarding the clone army." Obi-Wan said.

"Because the Senate never placed an order for a clone army right?" Ward said.

"How did you?" Obi-Wan tried to say.

"We knew about this years ago but said nothin since the republic does need its own army. War is coming soon Kenobi. If you want to find out how I would go to Geonosis and you'll find your answer there. You'll have to excuse us the legions leader ordered us back for debriefing." Garrett said.

"And who is the leader of the legion?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well actually its run by three people that everyone calls the deadlock. You'll find out soon enough." Ward said as they left.

Meanwhile

"So everything is ready for the start of the war." One of the leaders of the legion said to a group of four people. Two of which were human the other two were much different. The first of these humans was a man in his late 80's with white skin white hair and brown eyes with glasses on. The second of the humans was a woman with white skin black hair and light brown eyes. The third of the group was a large man with a right hand that was made of stone with red skin a tail black hair bald at the top and cut off horns and yellow eyes. The last of the group was a man of aquatic physical appearance with light blue skin gills and webbed hands. These people were known in order Professor Broom Elizabeth Sherman Hellboy and Abraham Sapien.

"Yes all that remains is our appearance for when the Senate decided to purchase the clone army." Professor Broom said.

"I still say this is a waste of time boss." Hellboy said.

"Perhaps but its necessary. Your ship is waiting for you all." The Leader said as they left.

"I assume we'll be making our own appearance in front of the Jedi?" One of the members of the deadlock said.

"Yes it is time for us to show the galaxy a new beginning and the end of the republic for the rest of time itself." The Main leader of the legion said.

 **Authors note: Oh boy the suspense is really picking up. Next chapter is the final chapter to begin the clone wars. Now to make the harem very exciting I've decided to put up four polls for the harem you can all pick 50 people of the 100 in each poll. Most of the girls in the polls are top line fighters. As for the harem for Star wars itself well. Be warned most of these girls are from different time lines or are dead in the actual series but I've got explanations for them later**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Barriss Offie**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Padme**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Brianna from Star Wars knights of the old republic**

 **Hera from Star wars Rebels**

 **Oola**

 **Darth Talon(Good)**

 **Bo Katen**

 **Shae Vizla**

 **Aurra**

 **Ventress**

 **Marris Brood**

 **Juno Eclipse**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Atris**

 **Mira**

 **Mako**

 **Khaleen Hentz**

 **Jaesa Willsaam**

 **Komari Vosa**

 **Lana Beniko**

 **Elara Dorne**

 **Tenel Ka**

 **Serra Keto**

 **Tiplee**

 **Tiplar**

 **Camie Loneozner**

 **Allana Solo**

 **Bastila Shan**

 **Satele Shan**

 **Kira Carsen**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Sabine**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Also We all know for a fact that on deviant art theres a lot of cool and hot Female Jedi. If any of you can find some that you believe would fit in the story give me the name of the character and the artist and I'll look it up. See ya. Don't forget to vote guys.**


	4. The start of the clone wars part 3

Chapter 4 the start of the clone wars part 3

 **Authors Note: Before we begin I would like to put the army crossover list down so everyone knows exactly what to expect and what to expect in the near future of the story.**

 **Halo**

 **Call of Duty**

 **Gears of War**

 **Transformers**

 **BattleShip movei aliens**

 **Predators**

 **the second Alien movie marines**

 **Pacific Rim**

 **Robocop 2014**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Street Fighter**

 **Metal Fury**

 **Godzilla final wars including the weapons Moguera Super X 1-3 and MechaGodzilla 2 and 3**

 **G.I Joe**

 **Hellboy**

 **Independence day resurgence human and alien military**

 **agents of Shield**

 **Dc**

 **Marvel**

 **Prototype Black watch**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy tail**

 **One Piece**

 **Terminator Skynet**

 **Ben 10**

 **Megas XLR**

 **Avatar the last airbender/Legend of Korra**

 **God Of War**

 **Far Cry involving Jack Carver and a few other elements from the game series and the film**

 **Lost planet**

 **Turok**

 **If there any you want to see let me know in the comments. Now on with the story.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi coming out of Hyperspace sees the planet Geonosis.

"There it is R4. Now lets see what Agent Garrett was talking about finding answers here." Obi-Wan said as his droid beeps in response. Obi-Wan flew to the planet and made it to the surface where he noticed something odd and concerning. "There an unusual concentration of federation ships here. I wonder if this is what Garrett meant about finding answers about the war." Obi-Wan asked himself. Seeing such a large number of federations ships was concerning since he remembered the last time ten years ago of what happened when there were this many.

He soon landed his starfighter and got out.

"Something isn't right about this. If the Legion knew about all this then why haven't they done anything about this?" Obi-Wan asked himself again before going to look for some answers.

Meanwhile

"Everything went as planed sir Kenobi is probably already at Geonosis." Garrett said as he and Ward walked in the main room of the legions high command building.

"Very good. Jango sent me a message about Dooku and his plans for new battle droids called Commando droids said to be more agile and maneuverable then regular droids." The Main leader of the legion said.

"Oh please. Compared to the machines we've got along with that super computer A.I Skynet all their droids are obsolete." Garrett said.

"Perhaps but never underestimate your enemy Garrett or you'll die in a second. Ive already sent Professor Broom and his group to Coruscant. They will arrive before the senate can meet to give the chancellor emergency powers." The main leader said.

"Sir if I might ask why purchase the clone army for the Republic and not let the republic buy the clones themselves?" Ward asked.

"Because Ward what your not seeing is the fact that it represents a small political victory for us. The legions funding is unlimited unlike the Republic's. If they purchase the clone army the finances for the people of the galaxy that are allied with the republic will be drastically effected in ways that will take years decades even to recover from. Once people see how much more finances we have they'll begin to question the governing body of the republic and come to us willingly. Of Course most Senators are more concerned with their own needs. That is something I plan to bring into the light. Senators cant always be trusted I've learned that from experience." The Leader said.

"And in the process we make the Republic look like a bunch of amateurs and fools once the Galaxy sees how well a newly formed government thats only been around for five years is doing a hundred times better then the republic ever could." Garrett said with a slight chuckle liking that idea.

"Well that is a bonus." The leader said before one of the legions generals walked in. This General was a man in his early forties. He had white skin brown hair and brown eyes with a few medals on his uniform. "General Talbot." The Leader said.

"Everything is ready as requested sir. Five percent of the legions military will stay behind to guard the plants in the legion." Talbot said.

"Good I want everything to go as planed. Once the rest of the galaxy sees how more successful the legion is they'll begin to question if the republic is worth being allied with." The leader said.

"What if the Senate tries to force us to become part of the republic?" Ward asked making the Leader chuckle.

"Let them try. They have no authority over us. The Galaxy will soon see how worthless and pathetic the Republic is and those within the Separatists will soon join us as well. Its time to show them what a real government does for its people." The Leader said as his physical form began to be seen. He had grey robes on and on his back was a special sword made of rare metal. The top half of his face was covered by a grey hood but if you looked close enough you could see yellow slitted eyes that soon turned forest green and un-slitted.

On the Planet of Naboo

Anakin Skywalker looked over the lake that was in the small house view of where he and Padme were at for her protection.

"You've been looking at the lake every day Ani." Padme said walking up to him making him smile.

"A friend of mine who left the Jedi five years ago always wanted his home planet to be like this." Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"From what he told me his planet was always engulfed in war and violence. Master Windu found him when he was five years old along with two others in the same age and took them away from the planet and trained them to be Jedi. They became Jedi Knights when they were 13 but after that he started having visions." Anakin said with a frown since those visions he had seemed to be coming true.

"What kind of visions?" Padme asked.

"War. He kept saying he saw a war on the horizon. A lot of the Jedi just thought he misunderstood the vision but most of us knew he saw it clearly me included. 2 years later he left the order with a group of Jedi around a hundred to find the holocron of Jedi Master Reven. Its been five years since he and the others left." Anakin said.

"Sounds like you admired and looked up to him." Padme said with a smile making him smile back.

"I did he always seemed to have good advice when you needed it the most. Helped me in a few areas I was struggling in with my training. A part of me thinks he's probably in the legion since what they do is something he would have done as well." Anakin said.

"What was his name?" Padme asked in interest.

"His name was Sean Ashburn Kruger. Wherever he is now I'm sure he's doing what he always does." Anakin said.

Meanwhile back with Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan had managed to find a palace of sorts and made his was inside.

"Now what do we have here?" Obi-Wan asked himself as he looked around without being seen. As he was looking he heard some mechanical sounds and found the source of the noise and found thousands of battle droids being assembled.

"Is this what Garrett was talking about?" Obi-Wan asked himself before he heard voices.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the Treaty." A man known as Count Dooku said.

"What about the senator from Naboo is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty till I have her head on my desk." Nute Gunray said wanting the former Queen of Naboo dead for ruining his plans all those years ago.

"It would Appear the Legion has her under their protection." Dooku said making Gunray Growl.

"With these new Battle Droids you'll have the finest Army in the Galaxy and crush both the Republic and the Legion." A male voice that sounded distorted said.

'This must be what Garrett was talking about.' Obi-Wan thought before following them.

"As I explained to you earlier I am Quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen." Dooku said.

"What you are proposing could construed as treason." An alien said in a different language.

"The Techno union army is at your disposal, count." The alien with the distorted voice said.

"The Banking clan will sign your treaty." The banking clan member said.

"Good very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed and the legion will be crushed by us and the republic will agree to any demands we make." Dooku said.

'I would have to disagree on the legion being crushed with that statement.' Obi-Wan thought in his head since it was clear while not having seen its army it was clear the legions military was massive with the number of systems leaving the republic to join them.

Meanwhile

The Leaders of the legion known as the deadlock were on a large station of some kind that was absorbing energy from the sun directly.

"The new star forge is operating beyond expectations commander already 300 cruisers in all designs of the legion have been made in an hour." An engineer said to the main leader of the legion.

"Excellent. It's amazing how much knowledge was stored on master Reven's holocron. Having the designs of the original star forge was a blessing to the legion." The Main leader said impressed by the knowledge the ancient Jedi left behind on the holocron.

"And with the power of the book the recreation of it was much faster then anticipated." One of the members of the deadlock a female said.

"Indeed. Now its time for us to make our appearance. It is time to show the galaxy a new age is dawning and the time of the republic is coming to a close and the legions time to rise is at hand." The main leader said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure some of our old friends are going be shocked to the core when they see how far we've come in five short years." The second member of the deadlock said.

"Them and the rest of the galaxy will all be shocked by our progress. Its amazing what happens when people who give a damn about the innocents of the galaxy do so much better then a corrupted government like the republic. The old Republic might have meant something back in the days of the old Jedi but now its nothing but an embarrassment that will be cast aside like the worthless garbage it is." The main leader said.

Back with Obi-Wan

"The transmitter has been damaged I'm going to have to contact Anakin on Naboo." Obi-Wan said preparing to contact him.

With Anakin

"R2 what is it?" Padme asked the little droid who beeps in droid language.

"Why is Master Obi-Wan contacting us?" Anakin asked as they headed for the ship.

"Anakin do you read?" Obi-Wan said on the transmitter.

"Master whats wrong?" Anakin asked.

"My long range transmitter has been damaged I need to contact the Jedi Council about an urgent matter." Obi-Wan said.

"Hang on give me a second here." Anakin said patching him through.

On Coruscant

"Master Kenobi what is it?" Palpatine asked. With him were a few Jedi including Master Windu Master Yoda and a few other Jedi along with a few senators.

"I have Tracked the Bounty hunter Jango Fett to the Droid Foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And as Doctor Radcliffe said Viceroy Gunray was behind the assassination attempt on senator Amidala. The Commerce guilds and the corporate alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a... Wait." Obi-Wan said pulling out his lightsaber and deflected blaster fire from some droids before his transmission ended.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, Than has been reveled." Master Yoda said.

"I agree. Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all cost. That is your first priority." Mace said.

"Understood, Master." Anakin said as the transmission ended.

"They'll never get there in time to save him they have to travel half way across the galaxy." Padme said.

"I know thats why we're going." Anakin said getting in the pilot seat. "He said I had to protect you never said we had to stay on the planet." Anakin said making her grin. "Besides Sean would have done the same thing in our place." Anakin said knowing his old friend never obeyed orders when they were flawed.

Back with the Jedi

"The Commerce guilds are preparing for war. There can be no doubt about that." Bail Organa said.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Palpatine said before a republic senate commando walked in.

"Sir there are four members of the legion here to see you regarding the clone army." The soldier said surprising them.

"Let them in." Palpatine said. Soon Professor Broom Liz Hellboy and Abe came in.

"Sorry for the rather sudden appearance Chancellor but it has come to our knowledge that the Separatists have built a massive droid army to invade the republic worlds." Professor Broom said.

"Yes we have also just learned this from Master Kenobi. The Senate will take to long to allow us to purchase the clones." Palpatine said.

"The Senate will have to give emergency powers tot he chancellor." Mas said.

"That wont be necessary. The Legion has already purchased the clone army for the Jedi." Abe said shocking everyone in the room.

"Might I ask why exactly?" Mas asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"Other then the fact is we can afford to buy the clones for a life time?" Hellboy said before Liz elbowed him lightly.

"Not now Red." Liz said making him shrug.

"What do you mean you can afford to buy them for a lifetime?" Palpatine asked confused.

"The Legions funding far exceeds the republics funding due to large investments its made other the past five years. Our funding is unlimited as are our resources in our military." Broom said.

"Ridicules. Your government is a small insignificant group of..." Was as far as one of the arrogant senators got before Hellboy aimed his large pistol at his face.

"Care to finish those words three eyes?" Hellboy said making the senator gulp in fear.

"Thats enough." Broom said making Hellboy chuckle before putting his gun away.

"Why exactly are you buying the clones for us?" Mace asked.

"Simple because the republics people needs the money more. Unlike us your funding is limited. Large but limited and if the republic were to buy the clones." Abe said but Master Plo finished for him.

"The innocents in the republic would be deeply effected." Master Plo said.

"Exactly. Thats why we stepped in though I told the boss it was a waste of time since the Senate is full of idiots like three eyes there." Hellboy said.

"Boss?" Organa asked.

"Who exactly is the leader of the legion?" Palpatine asked curious.

"You'll all find out soon enough in the meantime I think the Jedi have a friend to rescue." Liz said.

"Master Yoda Our Leader would however like a word with you regarding the position the Jedi will have in the upcoming war." Broom said.

"Meet this leader I will yes." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

"Everything is ready sir." A legionnaire soldier known as Sargent Forge said.

"Very good Sargent." The main leader of the legion said.

"All ships prepare to disembark." One the high commanders said on the comms.

"Hey boss." Hellboy said on the comms. "Got the Jedi like you asked." Hellboy said.

"Good its time he and I have a word." The leader said.

Master Yoda sat in the Leaders main office when the doors opened.

"Its been a long time Master Yoda." The main leader said walking into the room and Master Yoda's eyes widen once he saw who it was before he chuckled.

"Surprised I am not it is you." Master Yoda said recognizing the Leader right away.

On Geonosis

Anakin and Padme unfortunately got captured by the droids and Jango Fett. However the Bounty hunter informed them in secret that a rescue was on the way.

"I had a feeling you would try something like this." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"You know I couldn't just sit by and do nothing master and you would do the same if it was me." Anakin said making him chuckle slightly.

"True enough." Obi-Wan said. Soon enough Dooku and a few of the Separatists leaders were seen.

"Settle down. Settle down." The Leader of the planet known as Poggle said in his native tongue. "Let the Executions begin." Poggle said as three creatures came into the arena. One resembled a bull with red skin and three horns. Another had six legs green skin and resembled a bug of some kind and the last one was the most vicious of the three looking feral with four red eyes.

"Oh boy this isn't good." Anakin said. Padme was managing to un-cuff herself.

"Just relax concentrate." Obi-Wan said as the creatures neared them.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked.

"She seems to be on top of things." Obi-Wan said confusing him till he looked to her and saw her climbing the pillar.

"Of course." Anakin said amused. The first of the three creatures that attacked with the bug like creature that went to Obi-Wan who managed to avoid its attacks and its leg broke off the chain holding him.

Anakin had the red horned creature that charged at him but he quickly jumped and landed on its head and managed to get his chain broken off the pillar.

The last one the vicious predator went after Padme who hits it with the chain and it was about to claw her back when for some odd reason was pushed off the pillar.

"What just happened?" Gunray asked enraged that the creature didn't leave a single wound on her.

"I'm not sure." Dooku said just as confused.

"What was that?" Padme asked herself. Up in the stands in the shadows a masked figure used an ability of the force to push the creature away from the senator.

Anakin finally managed to gain control of his beast before he used the creature to ram itself into the most vicious one.

"Need a hand?" Anakin asked making her smile before she jumped down to him.

"This isn't how its supposed to be!" Gunray yelled infuriated. "Jango kill her now!" Gunray yelled.

"Patience Viceroy she will die." Dooku said as several heavily armed droids came into the arena and surrounded them. However little did Dooku or anyone else know that someone was behind him till.

A purple lightsaber was activated near Jango's neck. The person the lightsaber belonged to was Master Windu. Dooku turned around and face his former Jedi friend.

"Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us." Dooku said.

"This party's over." Mace said as soon a large number of Jedi reveled themselves in the stands activating their lightsabers.

"Brave but uh foolish my old Jedi friend. You're impossible outnumbered." Dooku said calmly making Mace scoff.

"I don't think so." Mace said.

"We'll see." Dooku said as mechanical footsteps approached and super battle droids came and started firing at Mace who deflected each shot before he noticed Jango giving him a hand signal to get in the arena signaling he was on his side. Mace Jumped down into the arena along with many of the other Jedi.

Jango and his son watched the fight from a different part in the stadium. From the shadows the masked figure approached without being seen by Dooku or anyone else.

"Get Bobba out of here." Jango said to the figure.

"But dad." Bobba tried to say.

"No son I don't want you getting involved with this." Jango said.

"He's right Bobba you are not yet ready for this." The Figure said before Bobba was engulfed in a sphere and vanished. "No Jedi blood will be spilled here. Wait for my signal to head down bellow." The Figure said.

"Yes sir." Jango said.

Surprisingly not a single Jedi was killed in the battle due to the intervention of the masked figure using abilities of sorts to protect the Jedi. However they all soon were surrounded in a circle before Dooku held his hand up and the droids stopped firing.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly not one Jedi here has been killed." Dooku said which all the Jedi now noticed as well.

'Thats rather odd I expected at least most to have been killed during the fight.' Dooku thought.

"Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku said.

"We Will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Mace said.

"Then I'm sorry old friend." Dooku said before a boast of laughter was heard in the stands which surprised everyone before the masked figure came out of the shadows. The figure was dressed in black Jedi Robes and surprisingly had the mask of Jedi Master Reven.

"How amusing even after thousands of years a Sith lord is still a coward. To afraid to get his hands dirty. Then again in your old age Dooku I'm not surprised." The figure said.

"Oh and who would you be?" Dooku asked in interest sensing the power this man had.

"I go by many names. The Superior. Commander. The Legionnaire. I am the leader of the legion itself." The Leader of the legion said shocking everyone to the core.

"Who are you really though?" Anakin asked and the leader laughed.

"Whats the matter Anakin don't recognize my voice? I guess my face will clear up that question." The leader said removing his mask and many of the Jedi widen their eyes once they saw the face of the leader of the legion. The person in question had brown hair green forest eyes with an x formation scar on his left eye and had white skin the person was none other then.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Mace said with a grin. "Somehow I cant say I'm surprised." Mace said making Sean chuckle.

"Who were you expecting? An ancient Jedi of the old republic?" Sean asked before jumping down to them.

"Leader of the legion or not those who side with the Jedi will be killed." Dooku said.

"I don't think so not with what I have at my disposal." Sean said.

"You and what Army Jedi!" Gunray yelled.

(Insert the song when the clones came and rescued the Jedi in the arena)

"Look up." Sean said and everyone did and to everyones shock and surprise gunships of many designs came down including the clone trooper gunships. (Picture The Pelicans and Phantoms from Halo along with the Quinjets from agents of Shield)

In one of the quinjets was master Yoda while Sean used the more advanced Techniques of the force to shield the Jedi from blaster fire.

"Around the Survivors a Permitter create." Master Yoda said.

"Got it sir." Ward said.

"Let the fun begin." Hellboy said as the gunships started firing at the droids to provide cover fire while once they landed the troops on the drop ships came out and started firing at the droids. Jango soon flew down to them and boarded the gunship Sean was getting on along with Mace Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto that had Master Yoda already on board before the gunships flew off to the main battle sight.

(End song here)

"Clearly you've been busy the last five years." Mace said impressed.

"Obviously. It only took me a month to create the legion on earth then it got larger and more powerful with each passing day. And it also took me a month to find this." Sean said pulling out the Holocron of Master Reven.

"Where did you find it?" Kit Fisto asked.

"It was on earth the whole damn time." Sean said putting it away. "We can talk about whats happened over the past five years later right now we've got to capture Dooku or else he'll persuade more systems to his cause." Sean said before blaster fire hit the quinjet.

"Hold on." Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Padme as they neared the star ships.

"Aim right above the fuel cells." Anakin said.

"Got it." The pilot said firing a few rockets at the fuel cells making them fall off and crush the droids beneath.

"Ha to easy." One of the legion soldiers said.

Soon over at least a million troops of the legion along with the clones were dropped off at the invasion sight.

"How did you manage to build an army of this size?" Adi-Mundi asked Sean.

"I tell you later right now we've got a job to do." Sean said before one of the clone gunships was shot down. "Damnit! Ward land us down in the assembly area." Sean said.

"On it." Ward said as they landed at the assembly area.

"Commander as you requested five special commando units awaiting general Windu's orders." Sargent Forge said.

"To the Forward command center take me." Yoda said as a different pilot came aboard the QuinJet and flew off to said area.

"Get Shao Kahn and Raiden up the front they'll be the ones leading the forward assault." Sean said.

"They're already there sir." Forge said.

"And what about us now?" A female voice said. Sean turned and saw three women in ninja outfits each in a different color of Blue Green and Purple. These women were known as Jade Kitana and Mileena.

"You already know what to do Kitana. Head up to the front and assist the others." Sean said.

"This is going to be fun." Mileena said.

"Mileena." Sean said in a tone she was familiar with.

"What? We all knew this was going to happen anyway...Ow!" Mileena said when her sister elbowed her.

"Doesn't mean any of us like it." Kitana said making her groan in annoyance before they ran off to join the others.

"Talbot get the heavy tanks down here." Sean said on the comms.

"Already on the way. What about the star ships on the planet and in space sir?" Talbot asked.

"Destroy them. Even one of these star ships has enough droids to conquer an entire planet. Thats something I cant allow." Sean said.

"Understood." Talbot said giving the orders to the troops under his command.

The battle was in the legions favor barley losing any of their troops along with not losing a singe Jedi Life on the battle field. So far only 3 starships remained intact before two of them were blown to scrap with two heavy weapons fired on them.

"Concentrate all your fire on the remaining starship." Yoda said.

"Got it. Focus the heavy cannons on that thing!" Garrett said to the troops who fired everything they had at the starship as it tired to head into orbit but thankfully it didn't get far as it came crashing down.

"This is almost to easy." Hellboy said as a sand storm formed after the starship crashed. "Oh crap." Hellboy said putting goggles on his eyes.(Is it me or does he say that a lot in his movies?)

"Dont let them get the upper hand!" Shao Kahn yelled smashing his war hammer down on the ground which destroyed the ground around some droids crushing them.

"Commander all Separatists cruisers have pulled back." Sargent Forge said.

"They have nothing left to defend. Wheres Dooku?" Sean asked.

"Last I heard Master Kenobi and his Padawan went after him at a hanger before the transmission ended." Forge said.

"Get me a ship then." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Ahh!" Anakin yelled as his right arm was cut off by Dooku who force pushed him away to his master who was down. Just then he heard footsteps and turned around and saw Sean glaring at him.

"Ah Sean Ashburn Kruger. Your legion has interfered with our affairs for the last time." Dooku said using the force to push heavy objects at him but Sean didn't even more and used the force to push them away. Dooku then tried to bring down the ceiling on him but Sean just pushed that away without even moving.

"Is that all you got? You might be powerful but the dark side is nothing compared to the light of the Jedi." Sean said not impressed.

"I've become more powerful then any Jedi. Even you boy." Dooku said using force lightning on him but Sean just deflected the attack with ease before Dooku tried again but he just absorbed the attack.

"Even in your age Dooku you still have much to learn." Sean said closing his eyes.

"It is obvious this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force." Dooku said activating his lightsaber. "But by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku said making Sean grin before pulling out one of his own that was colored green before charging at each other.

To say Sean clearly had the upper hand was an understatement due to him being able to hold his own against Dooku with ease.

"Not bad boy you've clearly taken your training serious." Dooku said impressed.

"I had a lot of teachers back then. This is over." Sean said.

"No it is just the beginning." Dooku said pulling down a pillar with the force on top of Anakin and Obi-Wan and Sean had to intervene using the force to keep that from happening giving Dooku a chance to escape. Sean pushed the pillar away before walking to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"And as usual I have to save your sorry ass." Sean said amused making Anakin chuckle slightly despite the pain of losing his arm.

"Yeah whatever." Anakin said as Sean helped him up.

"We'll get you patched up in no time." Sean said.

"Hey boss." Hellboy said as he and a few troops came in. "Hey get the medics in here now." Hellboy said.

"Wheres Dooku?" Kitana asked.

"Got away. Don't worry we'll capture or kill him eventually." Sean said.

Later

"So your Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Padme asked impressed.

"I take it Anakin told you a lot about me?" Sean said with a smirk.

"Said he looked up to you. I have to admit everything he said about you turned out to be true." Padme said making him chuckle. Right now Everyone from the battle of Geonosis was on Earth and unlike the last time Mace was here it has really changed to a much calmer world compared to the constant war engulfed planet it was 5 years ago.

"Some people over exaggerate on my accomplishments and others in the senate always said I was a nuisance mainly because I got in the way of their more personal affairs that didn't concern their people." Sean said making her frown.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I along with many who followed me five years ago had stopped a large number of drug trades and slave trafficking without the approval of the senate and said I made a huge mistake. Thats why the legion will replace the republic after this war is over." Sean said shocking her.

"Replace the republic but..." Padme tried to say.

"Padme let me ask you something? What exactly happened 10 years ago when Gunray invaded your planet and you told the Senate about this?" Sean asked calmly making her frown more remembering how the Senate wouldn't do a thing to help her or her people so she and the two Jedi she had protecting her had to go back and do it themselves.

"Ok I admit the Senate is corrupted but there is hope for that to stop." Padme said.

"No there isn't. I've kept close tabs on the Senate since the legion was formed and have collected enough physical evidence to prove more then 75% of the senators have been making deals with slavers drug dealers and so on all for some extra cash. The Senate is beyond redemption. Theres an old saying when a foundation is broken you tear it down and something new rises from the rubble. The is what the legion will do. We don't debate on our problems we act on them immediately." Sean said shocking her that so many other senators were this corrupted.

"I...I don't know what to say." Padme said in shock.

"Your one of the small few who cares about the people of the galaxy one of the few good senators of the republic. Those who have not been corrupted in the senate will still have positions within government of the legion when the war is over in fields they specialize in. Not everyone in the Senate is cruel and uncaring about their supposed responsibilities." Sean said.

"And what exactly do you have in mind if I take an offer from the legion?" Padme asked.

"A negotiator. Someone who voices her opinions on certain matters that need to be resolved and fixed. No one has forgotten what you did to bring peace back to your world by finally talking to the Gungans about being equals. You alone were the reason your planet was freed from Gunray." Sean said making her smile.

"Ok say eventually the legion does replace the republic after the war. What about those in the senate that fight back?" Padme asked.

"Depends on your definition of fighting back. If its through words then nothing if its through threats that cant be ignored they get a few nights in a cell. If its physical and murderous intent well depending on how far that goes the person will either A imprisoned for life or B executed of the person in question is to unstable and dangerous." Sean said.

"You seem to have thought this through pretty well." Padme said impressed by his plans.

"I had five years to think of everything. My ideals resolve ambition and determination can be seen by how well Earth has changed from a war engulfed planet to one of great peace of unity. I will never let the past be repeated here ever again." Sean said as they looked outside. From the once burning buildings and constant Gunfire that once took place here was a shinning city of peace and prosperity.

Later

"Here you go Master Reven's holocron as promised." Sean said handing his old master the famous holocron. "I believe the Jedi code changes now?" Sean said with a grin making his master chuckle.

"A deal is a deal so yes the Jedi code will change for the better. I have to ask though. If you found this in a month on Earth why didn't you bring it back immediately?" Mace asked.

"There was more then just changed to the Jedi code on that holocron. There was also ancient knowledge of the first generation of Jedi that Reven put on that. Along with a few other things from his time that you and everyone else will be seeing real soon." Sean said.

"Such as?" Mace asked.

"Do you recall when Reven was a Sith lord how he built his army?" Sean asked.

"Yes almost every Jedi knows about the Star forge. What about it?" Mace asked.

"Reven also put the designs of the Star Forge on it. The Legion made a second one with a few modifications to it within 3 years. It would have taken longer but when I found the Holocron I also found this." Sean said pulling out an ancient book with some ancient writing on it.

"What is that?" Mace asked in concern sensing some darkness from that book.

"Its called the Dark Hold. An ancient magic book not made by man kind of Earth or from any other planet. Legend usually is that anyone who reads this book slowly goes insane losing themselves to madness. However I've been reading this thing for 5 years and that effect hasn't occurred on me due to the past readers major flaw. Their will was not strong enough. My will is unbreakable due to my ambition determination resolve and commitment to what I have built." Sean said.

"Has anyone else tried to read it?" Mace asked in concern.

"A few fresh arrogant scientists tried to and went mad in over a week. I did warn everyone that I was the only one allowed to read this book. You see heres the thing about the book its not just filled with ancient magic its full of knowledge of past present and future which is where all our technology comes from. When I first started reading this thing it was to find out how to build the star forge correctly without any incidents or loss of life." Sean said.

"And none of the side effects have taken place on you." Mace said.

"None and I've made sure of that with routine scans to make sure of that." Sean said putting the book away.

"I have to admit you've come really far since I first trained you all those ago." Mace said impressed by the achievements of his former student.

"Well I always had ambitions and wasn't going to let the Senate get in the way. I'm sure the Galaxy will be relieved when the legion replaces the republic after the war." Sean said.

"Nothing is ever that easy or simple." Mace said.

"We'll see about that." Sean said

Later

"So hows the new arm?" Sean asked Anakin who had a mechanical arm now.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Anakin said before a blond haired woman with blue eyes and white skin appeared in front of his face. "Whoa!" Anakin said jumping back slightly.

"Long time no see sand boy." The girl said making Anakin sigh in annoyance.

"Sarah that is getting really old." Anakin said but still smiled at her.

"Oh come on I wouldn't be me if I didn't do what I usually do." Sarah said jumping down fully on her feet.

"Fair enough." Anakin said leaning on the wall.

"Oh by the way Sean Atris is looking for you." Sarah said.

"Of course she is. Have fun love birds." Sean said laughing as Anakin blushed and sputtered while Sarah smirked at him

"Oh I will." Sarah said before he bonked her on the head.

"Not funny." Anakin said making her giggle.

"Sure it was." Sarah said making him sigh but still smiled.

Sean walked to halls of the legions main command center.

"I always wondered when I'd see you again." A female voice said making him stop and smirk as he turned around and saw Aayla Secura slightly taller and more developed then her remembered from five years ago giving him a loving smile as she walked over to him.

"I missed you Aayla." Sean said as she stopped right in front of him and kissed him lovingly.

"I missed you to. I would have come with you but I feared if this war that has come to pass occurred the Jedi would need everyone available." Aayal said.

"I don't blame you for that. Talon on the other hand was kinda pissed you didn't come with us." Sean said making her roll her eyes.

"I can make it up to her in time." Aayla said before they kissed again.

"Come on I've got a lot to tell you about whats happened over the past five years." Sean said wrapping his arm around her shoulder making her smile.

 **Authors note: Holy shit this was long 7,000 words. The Clone wars have begun and now the legion will soon make a bigger name for** **itself. What will Count Dooku and his master do about this? They still don't know that the chips that were supposed to be installed in the clones are gone so order 66 is a no go. Will Sean and the Legion discover that Palpatine is the Sith lord. Will the Senate rebel against the legion?(As if those fucking retards ever could) Will All of the Jedi accept the changes to the Jedi code? Where did Sean find the Holocron and the Darkhold? Find out in time. Oh another thing the second poll for the crossover harem is up and id vote fast since I'm taking it down friday then putting up the third one. Oh also I forgot to add that Ray is also part of the harem. Now if some of you are wondering yes Anakin is paired up with Sarah due to her being a former slave like him. Now let me ask this should I have Sean be Ahsoka's master instead of Anakin? Also 3PO Will NOT be in this since that fucking droid annoys the hell out of me. Anakin's mother isn't dead or in pain due to the Legion controlling the planet that has been terraformed into more livable planet. See ya and don't forget to vote in the second poll and review please.**


	5. Legion vs Republic

Chapter 5 Legion vs Republic

"You know when you said Earth was always engulfed in war I always thought it would stay that way." Anakin said to Sean who chuckled.

"Well that time came to an end when I found that Holocron and the dark hold. As soon as I found those two people started following my ideals and a month later after that the legion was born. At the rate we're going we might actually replace the republic before the war is over." Sean said.

"I thought you said you had faith in the republic back then?" Anakin said.

"I used to when we were younger Anakin but once I found out what certain senators were up all my faith and trust in the republic vanished in an instant. Plus they always keep the Jedi from doing whats right. Think about it the Jedi could have ended lots of situations if the Republic wasn't always holding us back." Sean said making Anakin frown in thought.

"Yeah I've always thought the same thing thinking the system doesn't work." Anakin said.

"And the republic system never will. Mine on the other hand has no flaws in it. We don't discuss the problems for days weeks or months at a time we just act on them instantly. We eliminated the Slaver empires like the Zygerrian's forever and wiped out all the hutt clans and reformed their home planet into a much more cleaner world." Sean said.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked.

"We have these machines that terraform planets to certain environments that are the most livable for 90% of the galaxy. We did the same thing on your old home planet a year ago. From a planet of nothing but sand to a planet of forests and livable resources." Sean said.

"Really and what about the Tusken Raiders?" Anakin asked.

"Moved away from the main settlements there thanks to an old protocol Droid I found that can mimic their language." Sean said.

"So you were there when the planet was terraformed?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah and I met your mother there while this was happening. You should go see her at some point from what I understand she's married to someone named Lars apparently she was sold to the man that became her husband and he freed her as well long before the legion began." Sean said.

"Really?" Anakin said happy to hear his mother was doing good.

"Though I have to ask why in the hell did you make that stupid protocol droid?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Droid? 3PO?" Anakin asked.

"Yes that droid was such a pain in the ass always going on and on about shit." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I was a kid when I built him though I never got a chance to finish him." Anakin said.

"Well someone did." Sean said before they came to one of the training grounds for the legion. "Pretty impressive isn't it?" Sean asked as many soldiers of many races trained side by side in many simulations.

"Yeah it is I've got to admit this is pretty impressive for a recently formed government." Anakin said.

"When you set out on a high value goal like mine you tend to do more then you realize. At first my mission was just to find the holocron and restore order to Earth then all this happened." Sean said.

"Commander." A legionnaire soldier said approaching them.

"What is it trooper?" Sean asked.

"The Senate is requesting a meeting with the legion." The soldier said.

"Figures. Very well get the council ready then." Sean said.

"Yes sir." The soldier said rushing off.

"So what are you going to do?" Anakin asked.

"What I intended to do since the war started show the galaxy something better then the republic. Once people see how much more effective and efficient we compared to the republic many systems will begin to leave the republic to join us. Not only that but I've got a lot of physical evidence on corrupted senators who have been making illegal deals with slave traders and drug dealers just for some extra cash. Once people see that all faith in the republic will vanish almost completely." Sean said.

"You've planed this pretty well." Anakin said.

"Well this is me we're talking about I always plan things ahead." Sean said making him chuckle.

"True enough." Anakin said.

"So how was your date with Sarah last night?" Sean asked making him sputter. "Don't try to lie she went babbling about it this morning." Sean said laughing making him sigh before smiling.

"It was...Interesting to say the least. By the way did you know she used to be a slave before master Fisto found her?" Anakin asked since when she told that to him about herself he was rather surprised.

"Oh course I knew Anakin I've known her longer then you hence the reason she was one of the hundred Jedi who followed me on this path. Other then her love struck desire to be with you." Sean said making Anakin roll his eyes knowing this teasing wouldn't stop for a while. "She trusts my judgment and ideals over others any day cause she wants those ideals to be a reality in the galaxy and so far a lot of them are. Slaver empires have been wiped out for good." Sean said.

Later

Aayla Secura was looking out the glass of Sean's personal cruiser known at the Spirit of Fire(I know I use that ship a lot in most of my stories involving space but goddamn that thing was the best). The ship was about half the size of the planet Naboo due to it being the first ship built from the newly designed star forge that was three times the size of the original from the days of the old republic.

"Beautiful sights to enjoy." Sean said approaching her from behind making her smile as she turned around and kissed him.

"It honestly amazes me how far you've come since you left the order." Aayal said as she leaned her back on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I did all this for you and the others. I wanted to give all you the perfect life you all deserve." Sean said kissing her Lekku making her shiver in bliss as they curled slightly.

"You always try so hard to give us everything." Aayal said loving every second of this.

"I didn't have anyone growing up the first five years of my life till Mace found me Reznov and Julia in that abandoned church. I consider that day a gift from god since I met you and the others a few years after." Sean said making her smile before his hands drifted to her toned stomach making her smile more as she closed her eyes and placed her own hands there. "And once the war is over you and I and all the others I love will have what you wanted for years." Sean said kissing her Lekku again and like before they curled while she smiled more.

"On a diffrent topic." Aayla said getting out of his hold much to his amusement. "What exactly have you created in the legion that makes it so efficient?" Aayla asked making him chuckle.

"Always liked straight answers even when we were kids." Sean said making her smile.

"Your one to talk mister who..." Aayla tried to say.

"AHH! Don't even go there." Sean said making her giggle. "Ok look to answer part of your question certain factions in the legion already existed way before I went down this path. As you know Earth was original comprised of nations or countries depending on the size of the territory. The united states had the factions of FBI which solve criminal investigations CIA which solved Terrorists threats and a bunch of others. Factions I've created or made more public to the legion were factions like SHIELD which would be the legions last line of defense comprised of the legions most elite soldiers like the honor guard. Garrett and Ward are members of shield. That faction is run by Director Fury a man who like me believes in doing the impossible to achieve peace." Sean said.

"Sounds like you were extremely busy for the first few months of the legion." Aayal said sitting on a recliner in the room they were in.

"Not really. Another Faction would be known as Cadmus which works on creating new technology without the aide of the dark hold since only I can read that thing. Cadmus is run by a woman who like you is special to me." Sean said making her giggle. "Her name is Tala who uses magic to keep everyone in line I'll introduce you to here in time. Another faction would be a private corporation that helped start the legions funding called Atlas run by John Irons. He and I both agree that the Republics time is over and that the legion should be in charge. His company produces advanced technology for his men using Exo suits." Sean said before she silenced him with a kiss.

"You talk to much." Aayla said making him smirk.

"You were the one who wanted answers to how I got all this done so fast." Sean said making her giggle.

"True but I'm guessing this is going to take hours to finish and I'm not that patient." Aayla said.

"Your barley patient at all Aayla." A female voice said. They turned around and saw a red skinned Twi'lek with tattoos on her body dressed in black Jedi robes.

"Hello Talon." Aayla said with a smile before said Twi'lek approached her and stood in front of her giving her an annoyed look before a smile appeared on her face and pulled her into a hug which she returned.

"Your lucky I'm very forgiving because of him otherwise I'd punish you for not coming with us." Talon said smiling.

"Oh what kind of punishment would that be?" Sean asked amused.

"The one with turning her blue skinned ass as red as my skin." Talon said making Aayla roll her eyes.

"You are a pervert I swear." Aayla said.

"Oh like your complaining miss who..." Talon tried to say had Aayla not hit her upside the head to shut her up with a massive blush on her face due to embarrassment.

"Oh shut it both of you both of you are perverts." Sean said amused making them huff and turn away before he placed his arms around them. "But I like that about both of you." Sean said making them smile.

Later

Sean was walking around the ship while the rest of the Jedi were looking around the place.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to give a more personal tour of the ship for an old friend now would you?" A Female voice said making Sean smirk as he turned around and saw two women who were both Miralans. They were known as Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee though the later was avoiding his gaze though he already knew why.

"Luminara its great to see you again." Sean said smiling at her before his gaze went to Barriss who was still avoiding his gaze. "Oh Come on Barriss knock it off you and I both know you don't have whats it takes to hold a grudge." Sean said making her frown at him before smiling and pulled him into a hug which he returned.

"I'm still annoyed at you for leaving." Barriss said making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You would have done the same thing in my position." Sean said.

"Not true I don't have the exact ambition as you do when it comes to achieving extremely difficult goals like this." Barriss said.

"Then perhaps I should make your training that much more harder." Luminara said playfully making her pale while Sean laughed.

"Ok enough of that. Unlike me she doesn't exactly have large ambitions ahead of her other then being a very respected Jedi in the future." Sean said knowing her training could be difficult if she wanted it to be.

"So where did you find the holocron anyway? Master Windu never told us." Barriss said.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was in a small cave on Earth that for some reason was untouched by man kind at all. It's also the same place I found the dark hold." Sean said.

"Yes Master Windu told us about that. Are you sure reading that book is a good idea? From what he said it was pure evil." Luminara said in concern.

"Only to those who's will is not as strong as mine. Plus I set up routine inspections for every time I read that book which is once a week or so. Trust me I'm not going to go nuts anytime soon like the past people who read that thing." Sean said.

"I hope for your sake thats true." Barriss said.

Later

The Legion had finally arrived at Coruscant with its high council.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger such a pleasure to see you again my boy." Palpatine said shaking his hand.

"Like wise sir though I cant say the same for most of the Senate." Sean said.

"Yes Senator Amidala informed me of the senators who have been making illegal deals behind the back of the republic. I must say I'm terrible shocked by the amount." Palpatine said ashamed that this happened.

"Thats the thing about senators Chancellor they may sound like they care about the republic but in truth most of them only care about themselves or the money they make." Sean said.

It took a few hours but finally the entire Senate was assembled. Now most of the senators the more greedy ones which was about 90% of the whole senate was more interested in draining the Legions finances dry and take everything they had for themselves. the other 10% was different. 5% of the senate really wanted this alliance to work so that they could finally bring peace in order to the galaxy. The other 5% wanted the legion crushed and out of the way seeing them as an obstacle to their agendas.

"Now then lets gets this meeting underway." Palpatine said as the alliance talk began. Little did anyone know but small video cameras were hidden in the room to show the Galaxy the Republics true colors.

"Chancellor if I may ask why must we negotiate with these peasants they are nothing but..." Was as far as an arrogant senator got before Something was thrown at his head hard. "Ow what the?" The Senator said. Mileena was the one who threw a rock at him and looked innocent about it.

"Oops." Mileena said making a few of the more calm polite senators chuckle.

"Guards arrest this thing at once!" The Senator yelled.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll lose your head." Sean said threateningly making the senator fume in rage.

"How dare you threaten me you insolent brat!" The Senator yelled.

"Senator please thats quite enough." Palpatine said trying to calm things down.

"No I refuse to have this brat and that...That thing be allowed to live..." Was as far as he got before Hellboy shot him in the face killing him.

"He was going to die today anyway. You want to show the good senators what we have boss or should I?" Hellboy asked making Sean grin.

"Show us what?" Mas asked confused before files on certain senators appeared and the various crimes and murders they've committed.

"What is this nonsense?" One of the guilty senators said in fear.

"Proof that the republic is not the so called good government the Galaxy believes. These are files on every senator here who have committed crimes of murder rape and connected to largely wanted criminals along with slave trades and drug dealers." Sean said shocking the actual good senators. Once all the files were read Legionnaire soldiers and Senate commandos came in and took them away despite the protest struggling and screaming as they were taken away. Now the room was filled with a small few from over a hundred senators to 25 at best.

"Funny I figured there'd be less of you guys in here after that." Hellboy said before Liz elbowed him but still grinned at him.

"This is exactly why I formed the legion because unlike the republic we're not corrupted in any way and if there is any corruption there are systems in place to eradicate that corruption before it spreads." Sean said.

"But the republic isn't without hope master Jedi. The Republic can still be saved and rebuilt to the way it was before." Senator Organa said believing his words.

"I wont deny that there are good people in the republic but the fact is senator that the damage can never be repaired. How many innocent people died or were sold into slavery because senators like that were here doing the very thing the Jedi and people like you despised? How many more would have suffered if they still remained in their offices?" Sean asked making many of the good senators look down in shame seeing his point.

"Who are you to judge us for the small acts of a few boy!" Senator Taa yelled in rage seeing he basically insulted the republic and him as well.

"Well lets see I know a great many that were once slaves because of people like that. Many are now Jedi but the emotional and physical scars are still there. I have a right to judge the republic because its worthless system doesn't work. You all sit here and talk hours a day and do nothing till its either to late or its not a concern anymore due to the Jedi finally doing your job." Sean said.

"How Dare you! We would have done whats needs to be done in time." Taa said being an ever idiotic fat ass he is.

"You Lie!" A female voice said. The woman was a green skin Twi'lek a former slaver and another one of Sean's lovers known as Oola.

"Oola what are you..." Taa tried to say in fear since her reputation as the leader of the anti slavery movement made her a force to be not to be messed with.

"Oola works for me. I gave her the position she has cause she has the courage and the determination to do what you all never could. The slave camp she lived in for a few years of her life was the first one the legion destroyed and rescued those with her. I saw her ambition to end and prevent what happened to her to ever happening to anyone else ever again and she's done a good job unlike you." Sean said narrowing his eyes at the fat idiot who gulped.

Sean was also informed by Oola that when she confronted the Senate about the slaver camps that Taa tried to force her to sleep with him which pissed him off but she told him not to bother since he wasn't worth it.

"The republic is nothing more but an embarrassment. How many accomplishments has it achieved in the past 50 years compared to the legion. We've eliminated slaver empires from the face of the galaxy. The hutts are extinct now because of the legion and we've transformed their disgusting world into a much more livable one for all. What have you done thats noticeable to the galaxy thats gives people hope?" Oola asked and got no reply which answered her question and many of the senators looked down in shame.

"Understand this. The Legion will replace the republic forever during or after the war. And when that happens no one will even bother to remember it. It will just be seen as a laughing stock to everyone." Sean said.

Later

"Well that went well." Reznov said as they were on the bridge of the Spirt of Fire.

"So whats the reaction of the Galaxy after hearing and seeing all that?" Sean asked Julia.

"Like you said everyone is furious about this. About 25% of the galaxy has now left the republic and joined the legion most of which are stationed on the outer rim of the galaxy." Julia said looking at the charts.

"And considering that the original allies of the legion are all at the edge of the galaxy like Earth thats almost a large number of planets for us to set up new military bases." Reznov said.

"Things are going exactly as I planed. Soon the Sith will be destroyed and the republic will be no more." Sean said.

"And what about the rest of the Jedi Order? I'm more then confident they'll follow your lead Kruger but even so some of our plans are questionable to them in some ways." Reznov said.

"We keep some of our operations private for now. Right now our main objective is winning this war." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"This is a rather interesting turn of events Tyranus." Darth Sidious said to Dooku in hologram from.

"I have never seen an army of this size nor has one ever been made like this master. It would seem the boy has a gift to persuade others to his cause." Dooku said.

"Then Perhaps he may become an invaluable asset. Do what must be done my friend. Turn him to the dark side of the force in any way you can. The power this boy has still not yet been fully revealed. Soon the Jedi and the republic will be no more and the legion will be in my command." Sidious said laughing.

 **Authors note: And now the Galaxy is turning against the Republic and joining the legion. Ive got to admit when I first started this story I didn't think it would do this good with getting so many favs and followers so quickly. I have to thank you guys very much for liking this story. Also the third poll is up for the harem crossover. Pick 50 out of the hundred and please do pick 50 since I've seen a few of you guys only pick one or two and that kinda annoys me a little. Anyway next chapter I was going to use the video game that took place after the battle of Geonosis like my very first story Naruto Master of the force but I'm not going through all that trouble again. So next chapter takes place during the cartoon** **version where Ventress shows up and multiple battles take place. Vote in the new poll Review and I'll see you later my loyal great fans.**


	6. The true power of the legionnaire

Chapter 6 The True power of the legionnaire

"I see you've made a large amount of plans after the war is over." Master Plo said as Sean showed a small amount of Jedi his plans for building Jedi temples on key planet systems to further expand their numbers and keep a closer eye on the innocents of the galaxy.

"This would help the Jedi Order in keeping a closer eye on the more vulnerable planets from slave traders and stop drug trafficking in the galaxy." Mace said impressed by his former Padawans plans.

"My thoughts exactly." Sean said.

"The Problem with the republic is that plans like these were shown before but were rejected. I'll give you a hundred reasons as to why that was." Talon said.

"I always hated the Senate nothing more but hypocrite idiots who did the things were try to prevent behind our back." Sarah said.

"Not to mention some of the Jedi from the past who could have made a difference for the Jedi and the Republic were killed off by greedy members of the Senate seeing their ideals would have interfered with their own agendas." Atris said disgusted.

"That much we know now." Master Fisto said not pleased about the truth either.

"On a more important note one of my contacts within the Separatists has given me the location of large factories being built by the banking clan. They're building large war machines and warships." Sean said.

"We need to act now if we're to stop them before to many weapons are built that could make things difficult for the legion." Reznov said.

"No shit. Sir I think its best if we attack from three fronts." Garrett said.

"Go on." Sean said.

"Heres how I see it. One of our attack groups focuses on the space battle over head while using the gunships to land our troops a few miles away from the city and use the heavy tanks to thin out the droid army. The last front should be a small group mostly full of Arc troops of the best clones and a few Spartans and Gears like Noble Team and Delta Squad this groups focuses on the long range weapons so our heavy tanks can move up the front with ease." Garrett said.

"An excellent idea but the question being is who leads what. Master Windu is to be deployed to Dantooine in a short while and Master Fisto is to go to Mon Calamari." Broom said getting said Jedi to nod.

"Anakin and I can lead the space battle over head. It only makes sense for the best pilots to lead the space battle." Sean said making Anakin smirk. "Hellboy Kitana and Obi-Wan can lead the main assault. Master Chief will lead the small assault team. As for secondary commanders on the ground assault I suggest sending in a few enhanced members of the Legion." Sean said.

"I recommend sending in Wolverine Cyclops Hawkeye and Green arrow." Broom said.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked before images of said people appeared.(Picture Wolverine from the Evolution series and Cyclops the same but the more mature version and Hawkeye looks like his movie version while Green arrow looks like his young justice appearance)

"The first of these two are what earth calls mutants gifted with astonishing abilities. The other two are master archers." Broom said.

"Impressive." Mace said.

"I also recommend sending in Jetfire Starscream and Cyclonis for the space battle." Broom said as three holograms of three giant machines appeared. (For their appearance look up the transformers energon series of them)

"What in the world?" Shaak Ti said.

"These beings were not made by the legion. They come from the planet known as Cybertron a massive mechanical planet that was at one point like earth engulfed in war. The Legion interfered and managed to end the war peacefully. The transformers are of two factions the Autobots and the Decepticons. Both sides had different ideals but they all agreed that the war needed to end when we showed them the possible outcome of the war destroying their planet beyond repair." Sean said.

"Living machines from a metal planet. Somehow I'm not surprised." Obi-Wan said.

"As for Master Windu and Master Fisto's missions I recommend sending Shock Blast Six-Shot and Shockwave with Master Windu as heavy backup." Broom said as three different transformers appeared that would be going with Mace.(Picture Shockblast and Six-Shot from Transformers energon and Shockwave from Transformers Prime)

"Impressive." Mace said seeing the battle would go smoothly with them.

"And as for Master Fisto I recommend sending in Thunder Blast and Tidal Wave." Broom said showing the next two transformers. (Thunderblast is from Transformers Cybertron series and Tidel wave looks like his Energon series version)

"This is going to be fun." Garrett said making Sean chuckle.

Soon the Legion and the clones were preparing to move out.

"Do try to be careful out there." Aayla said to Sean kissing him softly.

"Relax Aayla I'll be fine I've got Anakin and the top pilots of the legion with me. And you've got 7 Jedi with you for your mission so none of us need to worry." Sean said kissing her forehead.

"Do at least try to be careful out there." Aayla said making him smirk.

"I will I promise." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Anakin was adjusting his fighter before he senses Sean behind him. "I take it Aayla expressed her concerns over the mission?" Anakin said.

"Doesn't she always?" Sean said sitting down. "Not like Sarah didn't do the same to you." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You know it never stops to amuse me when she acts so childish during her free time but when on missions she's always so serious." Anakin said making Sean smirk.

"Thats just how she is since day one of joining the Jedi. When she's off the clock during battle she's someone cheerful and kind but when she's in battle she's serious and strategic." Sean said knowing from the various battle simulations she's been in with others.

"So whats the real reason for sending all this fire power to destroy a weapons factory. I know you and you wouldn't send this much of the legions best for a simple factory that can be destroyed from orbit." Anakin said.

"My informant also told us one of the legions most wanted enemies might be there. Someone who preferred the old ways of earth before the legion came into place." Sean said.

"Is he that dangerous?" Anakin asked.

"Physically no he's not that dangerous but his weapons designs are more concerning. He recreated a deadly toxic gas known as Nova six which kills within seconds. The Gas originally was from world war 2 during the time of the Nazi germans led by Adolf Hitler. A German scientist created the gas to use against the allies of the American government. However they never got the chance to use it with Hitler's death which ended the war. The gas however remained unfound due to no one knowing about it till 20 years later. The US kept it locked up never to see the light of day again but this guy found it and recreated it due to the gas being exterminated in its chamber over time. When we found out about his project we looked for him but he vanished till now." Sean said.

"So whats his name?" Anakin asked sitting up.

"His name is Edison Po. If he's here the legion will take him out for good before he can finish his project." Sean said before the exited Slip space. "Time to get to work." Sean said.

"Let the fun begin Transform!" Cyclonus yelled while laughing as he turned into his vehicle form.

"Is he always like that?" Anakin asked amused.

"Yup. Move out!" Sean yelled as all the aircraft in the hanger took off. Once they got off the ship thousands of enemy fighters came at them.

"This is pitiful." Starscream said.

"Cut the chatter." Jetfire said as they engaged the enemy.

While this was going on Obi-Wan and his forces used the gunships to head to the surface. They landed about a few miles away from enemy forces.

"Lets get this over with." Hellboy said loading his gun.

"Chief deploy your squad to the main cannon." Kitana said on the comms.

"Understood." Chief said as he and his squad which consisted of six arc troopers clones noble team and Delta squad.

"This is going to suck." Baird said.

"Oh shut it already all you do is complain." Nobel four said.

"Knock it off both of you." Marcus said.

"Ive got a rocket on my tail I..." Was as far as the pilot said before they got shot down.

"What did I tell you this was going to suck." Baird said as they crashed.

"Hold that thought." Noble three said using inferred to spot out the droids.

"Postions?" Chief said.

"Four snipers on the third floor to the left of us and five heavy gunners on the fourth floor to the right sir." Noble three said.

"I think I have an idea how to distract those bucket heads." Baird said pulling out a flare gun.

"A flare gun really?" Noble four said.

"Well the droids aren't exactly all that bright." Dom said.

"Give it a shot." Noble one said.

"Alright." Baird said firing the flare up and like he guessed the droids started firing at it giving away their positions allowing the troops to take them down with ease.

"Not bad." Noble five said.

"I have my moments." Baird said.

"Which are to few." Noble four said making him groan in annoyance.

"Enough." Chief said ending any more insults to the other. "Lets move. The heavy tanks wont be able to move forwards with General Kenobi's forces till that cannon is out of commission." Chief said.

Soon enough they were on the move taking out any patrols in the way before they were near their objective.

"General Kenobi we're at the target sight." Master Chief said.

"Well what are you guys waiting for take it out our guys need the heavy tanks asap." Garrett said on the comms.

"Understood sir." Chief said before they grappled up to the cannon and easily took the droids out with ease and took out the comms building.

"Set the charges on the cannon." Noble one said. Once all the charges were set they got to the top of the building and detonated the charges.

"Commander Garrett the cannon is destroyed." Master Chief said.

"Finally. Head to the command center General Kenobi will meet up with you there in a while." Garrett said.

Meanwhile

On a distant planet a gladiator match was commencing. This contest was for Dooku to find an assassin. Dooku soon arrived and watched in interest.

As he was watching however.

"Impressive you mask your presence well. Flawless timing. Perfect control. You have great skill of infiltration. My host would applaud your abilities posthumously. However I am not looking for a spy." Dooku said to a cloaked individual next to him who jumped into the arena and uncloaked revealing to be a woman woman with pale skin and blueish grey eyes and started taking out the other competitors with ease using the force signaling she might have been a Jedi in the past. When it came to the last opponent she pulled out two lightsabers and killed him.

Dooku soon applauded her slowly.

"You are more powerful then I had sensed." Dooku said.

"The Darkside is strong in me for I am Sith." The Woman said making Dooku laugh.

"A bold Claim but you are not Sith." Dooku said floating down to her. "You have the trappings of the Sith, You fight like the Sith but this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith. Sith have no fear and I sense much fear in you." Dooku said angering her.

"You are a foolish old man who knows nothing of the dark side." The woman said.

"Indeed." Dooku said as she charged at him but he used force lightning on her till she passed out.

Once she woke up she noticed she was in some room of some kind before she saw her lightsabers and went for them. As she went to them Dooku activated his lightsaber and attacked her which she avoided as she jumped away and used the force to bring her lightsabers to her and attacked Dooku.

"Truly if you were Sith would this contest not be over?" Dooku asked making her angry and that anger distracted her enough for him to destroy her lightsabers and throw her to the ground and pointed his blade at her. "It would not be so easy to defeat a Sith." Dooku said.

"So finish it." The woman said.

"We have other plans. Have you been watching Master?" Dooku asked as Darth Sidious in hologram form walked down.

"I have indeed, lord Tyranus. The child's skill with a lightsaber are most impressive. You have found a promising Disciple, my apprentice. She will serve us well." Sidious said.

"I am honored." The Woman said bowing.

"Let me introduce my master the true lord of the Sith Darth Sidious." Dooku said.

"What is your bidding?" The woman asked.

"A Jedi named Sean Ashburn Kruger leader of the legion poses a threat to our plans. You will find him and capture or kill him if he proves to be to difficult to capture." Darth Sidious said wanting the boys power for his own.

"Jedi. Their order is a fading light in the dark. Corrupt and Arrogant they must be punished. The Jedi shall fall." The woman said.

"Consider this a gift." Dooku said giving her some new lightsabers. The Woman soon took off to find the Leader of the Legion. "She should prove more then enough to capture the boy." Dooku said.

"It matters not. Even if she does capture or kill him she is merely an instrument to bring forth the eradication of the Jedi." Darth Sidious said.

Back with the invasion

"What the hell? HEY!" Garrett yelled seeing a small number of tanks being destroyed.

"What is it?" Wolverine asked.

"Something is destroying all our goddamn tanks." Garrett said.

"Uh Garrett you should probably see this." Ward said.

"What?" Garrett said before enchanting one of the cameras and saw the cause. "Ward." Garrett said.

"Yeah?" Ward said.

"Send him in." Garrett said.

The bounty hunter that Dooku hired was using assassin droids to destroy the tanks when suddenly two of the droids were destroyed and saw the cause. Several Clones on speeders were attacking his droids.

" **Hey dirtbag.** " A voice said while putting a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and if you could see his eyes behind his helmet you would have seen them widen in shock seeing a man with a flaming skull punch him off his speeder. The Person was known as Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider. Blaze was dressed in black jeans black shoes black shirt with a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

"What are you?" The Bounty hunter said in shock.

" **Your death.** " Blaze said before pulling out his chain and swings it around for a minutes before wrapping it around the bounty hunter who screamed in agonizing pain before his body slowly turned to stone and Blaze pulled back his chain and the body broke down to tiny pieces.

"Nice Job Blaze now get rid of those droids before we lose anymore tanks." Garrett said

With Obi-Wan

"There he is." Noble One said as they used one of their devices to see through the base and found Edison Po.

"No sign of the Nova six gas." Baird said.

"Makes our job much easier." Noble two said.

"Lets get this over with." Marcus said setting up some special charges.

Inside

"How long till the Gas is ready?" One of the bankers asked Po.

"I don't have the resources nor any scientists to help make it again." Po said before the roof exploded and gunfire was heard taking out every singe droid before the group dropped down.

"Mercy I beg you I am Merely a banker." One of the bankers said while Po put him in a head lock and pointed his gun at them which didn't prove to work well as The troops unloaded every round into them. The other bankers looked on in fear.

"Anyone else?" Noble four said.

With Anakin and Sean

"Whoa watch it metal head!" Cyclonus yelled as he almost got rammed into before firing back at them.

"Head for the hangers and take them out from the inside out." Jetfire said taking out another squad of fighters.

"With pleasure." Starscream said cloaking for a second before flying into the hanger. "Transform!" Starscream yelled turning into robot mode. "Take This!" Starscream said firing at the main reactor before turning back into his jet mode and flew out just as it blew.

"Nice work." Sean said before one of the clone squads was taken out.

"What just happened?" Anakin said.

"Looks like we've got a new player in place. Anakin you take care of the others this one is mine." Sean said going after it.

Sean was trying to get a straight shot at the fighter but couldn't.

"Ok this is no Droid thats for sure." Sean said following whoever this person was. Soon both took their fight down to the city streets.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No idea." Noble five said before the unknown fighter flew by.

"Not one of ours." Marcus said before Sean Flew by.

"Ok that fighter I know." Cole said.

"Sean what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Relax its under control Kenobi." Sean said firing at the fighter.

"Your supposed to be leading our forces in space." Obi-Wan said as Sean continued to try and shoot down the fighter.

"It's under control." Sean said again.

"Under control? I don't think so your place is with our forces in space not chasing one droid through the city streets." Obi-Wan said as they continued to fight.

"Obi-Wan this is no fucking droid and the force is with him I cant let him get away." Sean said.

"Sean I'm also sensing something strange but you must let that ship go its baiting you." Obi-Wan said.

"Look Anakin can handle this without me anyway. Baiting me or not I need to find out who this guy is." Sean said.

"Sean do not follow that ship that is an order." Obi-Wan said.

"I think your forgetting who's in charge of the army Kenobi." Sean said cutting communications before following that fighter into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan was not please by this at all.

"Relax Kenobi." Hellboy said lighting a Cigar. "The Boss can handle himself perfectly fine." Hellboy said taking a puff.

"I feel as though he's overestimating his abilities." Obi-Wan said making him chuckle.

"No your just underestimating his abilities. You think with that damn book he didn't learn something for himself?" Hellboy said.

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You'll see soon enough when he gets back." Hellboy said.

Later

Sean soon exited Hyper Space and landed on the four moon of Yavin.

"Hmm." Sean hummed in thought as he got out of his fighter and walked around.

Above him the person he was fighting against earlier was the woman Dooku took on as a new apprentice.

"Ok you can either come out willingly or I force you to." Sean said making the woman frown that he sensed her so easily. She soon jumped down a few foot away from him. "Huh. I thought I was going up against a guy imagine my luck its woman." Sean said making the woman in question blink.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked confused.

"Do I have a reason not to?" Sean asked taking his mask off.(Still the Mask that looks like Reven's) Next he removed his hood showing his face to her. She slightly blushed from his appearance. "Can I at least get the name of my opponent?" Sean asked while the Woman shook off her blush and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am Asajj Ventress and your capture or death will be my ascension to the Sith." Ventress said taking out two lightsabers.

"Might I ask why you want to join the Sith?" Sean asked.

"Enough!" Ventress yelled charging at him only for her to stop in mid air floating in the air with her lightsabers inches away from him. "What? What is this?" Ventress asked.

"You remind me of one of my lovers. Komari Vosa. Confused where her place was in the galaxy then she and I met and I gave her a purpose at least thats how she sees it. In truth I just healed wounds that were placed on her from her harsh past. You basically are confused due to actions you've done that you regret am I correct?" Sean asked making her glare and tried to get free from this grip on her but sighed seeing it was useless.

"When my master was killed by pirates I lashed out killing everyone in my path. Every pirate on that day that attacked us was brutally killed and the looks of horror on the people in the village made me realize my actions made me look like a monster." Ventress said in regret that her anger made her do all that.

"And?" Sean said surprising her by how calm he was about that.

"And?" Ventess said in shock.

"So you lost your temper big deal not like it hasn't happened to any other Jedi before. Hell I've had a few moments where I lashed out at the enemy like that. The thing is about the Jedi is that its past code was flawed hence why its changed to the way Master Reven instructed on his holocron that I found. If your afraid the Jedi will banish you due to your actions then your being foolish. The Jedi even before the code changed would never do that. At best they would have you think on your actions with meditation." Sean said.

"And you know this how?" Ventress asked.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Sean said amused.

"Dooku and Sidious only said you were a Jedi and the leader of the legion nothing more." Ventress said.

"Well they're idiots since I'm not going to be captured by you or anyone that easily." Sean said.

"You sound arrogant like all Jedi." Ventress said.

"What you doubt my own power?" Sean asked amused.

"Prove me wrong then. Show me what makes you so sure of yourself." Ventress challenged.

"Alright but don't get pissed at me for your own stupidity for what your about to see." Sean said.

"What does that...Mean?" Ventress said in shock as the ground start floating around the tree soon caught on fire or turned to stone. The Temples in the area soon started to crumble to pieces. The sky soon became blood red with lightning and twisters forming around the planet. The oceans soon became molten lava. The planet shook violently as if it was about to blow.

Ventress trembled in fear as her legs gave out from the intensity of the great power this man was letting out and she gasped in fright when she saw his eyes sickly yellow with slits. His teeth became razor sharp and flames came out of his mouth every time he breathed. She soon was losing her ability to breathe gasping for air before it suddenly stopped and everything changed back to normal as if nothing had happened to begin with.

"You ok?" Sean asked pulling her up as she leaned on a tree covered in moss.

"What...What...What was that?" Ventress asked in a shaky voice as she tried to get the feeling in her legs again.

"That was a small taste of power I have at my disposal. Thats what happens when you learn from the Holocron of Master Reven. I know every single ability of the force that Master Reven rediscovered. And I'm willing to teach you the same power to save the lives of millions of the galaxy." Sean said shocking her.

"You would be willing to teach me terrifying power like that? Why?" Ventress asked confused making him chuckle as he placed a hand on her left cheek making her blush from the contact.

"2 reasons. So you can make a name for yourself when your ready and 2 well lets just say I've got a soft spot for hot girls." Sean said making her blush more before giving him a soft smile before he leaned forward and kissed her making her moan into the kiss.

"Then I guess I am no longer working for Dooku." Ventress said making him chuckle.

Later

"Somehow I'm not that surprised he went after this person." Mace said to Obi-Wan as his battle lasted only a few hours with the help of the transformers.

"It's only been a couple hours sir give him time and he'll be back." Hellboy said before Sean and Ventress's fighters soon came by and landed.

"Master What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"My battle only lasted a couple hours." Mace said.

"Your welcome." Shockblast said before six-shot elbowed him.

"Shut it." Six-shot said.

"Ventress?" Mace said recognizing her.

"It's all right Master she's with me. I'll give an explanation for this later but." Sean said before one of the communicators went off.

"General Kruger! General Kruger!" Master Barrek said in urgency.

"Master Barrek what is it?" Sean asked.

"Need immediate evacuation from planet Hypori. Our clone forces are totally destroyed. Only a few of us left. A new army and new General their unstoppable. Cant hold out for long General Grievous and these Zin are hunting us. Must hurry!" Master Barrek said before his transmission was cut off when something attacked him.

"Boss please for the love of christ tell me I did not hear the word Zin in that message?" Hellboy said.

"Oh boy. Master Chief get your squad ready now." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Chief said.

"Wait I'm not following what are Zin?" Anakin asked.

"Zin are an alien race from another Galaxy. The Legion defeated them 3 years ago or so we thought." Shockwave said.

"Are they dangerous?" Mace asked.

"To the legion no to regular troops like the clones yes they are." Sean said.

With the Jedi on Hypori

"Unstoppable. They are unstoppable." A jedi said with he remaining Jedi which also included Ki-Adi-Mundi Shaak Ti Aayla and Reznov.

"I thought the Legion made these bastards extinct 3 years ago." Reznov said punching a wall.

"Extinct?" Shaak Ti said shocked.

"Their to dangerous to be left alive. Hard choices had to be made in order to protect the Galaxy. The Zin were exiled from their own galaxy and whats left of them came to this one. The legion fought against them 3 years ago and assumed they had all perished but it would seem their number has thinned to tens of thousands to a small few hundred." Reznov said.

"Our Predicament may be Dire, but do not despair. Master Barrek managed to contact Sean and the others so a Rescue is more then likely on its way." Master Mundi said.

"Knowing Kruger that will be in probably half an hour due to his current location." Reznov said.

"Jedi." General Grievous said getting their attention and went into corners waiting for him. "You are surrounded. Your army is decimated. Make Peace with the force now for this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warriors death. Prepare." Grievous said before foot steps were heard.

"Face to face huh?" Reznov said activating his grey lightsabers.

"We cant face him." A padawan said in fear.

"Shut up." Reznov said twirling his lightsabers around as the footsteps got louder meaning he was close.

"He's close but where?" Another Jedi said.

"He's all around us." The Padawan said in fear.

"Shut up and focus. This is the life of a Jedi." Reznov said before the Padawan screamed and charged outside. "Idiot!" Reznov yelled before Grievous jumped on him killing him instantly. "Get back!" Reznov said as Grievous charged at them with two lightsabers. Grievous jumped up and dashed at them forcing some of the Jedi away while one of them attacked him again but was killed with ease. Another Jedi tried to attack him from behind but shockingly Grievous grabbed him with his mechanical foot and smash his face in the ground killing him and did the same with Aayal but threw her and the dead Jedi up the ceiling. Next he knocked out Shaak Ti.

"This isn't going well." Reznov said as Grievous charged at them.

Meanwhile Sean and the same squad that took control of the city were on their way to Reznov and the others.

Soon they got in the downed republic cruiser.

"Two life signs one in the rubble another in the rafters. Everyone else with me." Sean said as the rest of the squad took off.

Reznov was holding his own against Grievous as Mundi was to tired to continue.

"Open fire!" Noble five yelled as they blasted Grievous with everything they had giving them a chance to escape.

"Everyone get on now!" Sean yelled.

"No we must pursue." Mundi said getting his strength back.

"No now!" Sean said getting on the gun ship.

Sean sat down next to Aayal and Shaak Ti as they were stabilized.

"What about the others?" Mundi asked.

"They didn't make it." Sean said.

Later

Aayla soon slowly opened her eyes and found she was in a medical room of some kind before wincing in slight pain holding her shoulder.

"Oh good your awake." A woman said. This woman had blond hair brown eyes white skin and the most distinct feature about her was that she had very large breasts.

"Where am I?" Aayla asked.

"Your in the Spirit of Fire medical bay. I'm Tsunade by the way Sean asked me to personally heal you both." Tsuande said as Sean walked in and smiled seeing Aayla was awake.

"Thanks Tsunade." Sean said kissing her lovingly making her smile.

"I expect my pay to be the usual." Tsuande said seductively before she walked out.

"How did she heal us so quickly?" Aayla asked while sitting up and slightly blushed seeing she was naked under her sheets before shrugging that off.

"Tsuande is from a special planet known as Elementia." Sean said.(Ive noticed a lot of stories involving the Naruto series in star wars having that same name for some reason but whatever)

"Her people poses unique abilities in many shapes and forms." Sean said before sitting next to her.

"What happened to the others?" Aayla asked but could already guess.

"Only you Shaak Ti Mundi and Reznov made it." Sean said making her sigh in sadness before he kissed her softly. "But you survived thats what I'm great full for." Sean said making her smile and kissed him back.

 **Authors note: Wow this was really long. Next Chapter is a lemon one involving Sean taken a few of his girls to a planet he owns for personal reasons. Also the fourth poll is up so don't forget to vote. I bet most of you are surprised I added the Zin Empire into he mix. Well I don't want to make things to easy for the Legion. Also Edison Po was from Agents of shield. You'll be seeing a few bad guys from many series adding the Separatists. Read vote and Review. See ya. Oh heres the regular harem list for star wars.**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Barriss Offie**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Padme**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Brianna from Star Wars knights of the old republic**

 **Hera from Star wars Rebels**

 **Oola**

 **Darth Talon(Good)**

 **Bo Katen**

 **Shae Vizla**

 **Aurra**

 **Ventress**

 **Marris Brood**

 **Juno Eclipse**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Atris**

 **Mira**

 **Mako**

 **Khaleen Hentz**

 **Jaesa Willsaam**

 **Komari Vosa**

 **Lana Beniko**

 **Elara Dorne**

 **Tenel Ka**

 **Serra Keto**

 **Tiplee**

 **Tiplar**

 **Camie Loneozner**

 **Allana Solo**

 **Bastila Shan**

 **Satele Shan**

 **Kira Carsen**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Sabine**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Ray**

 **Pampy**

 **Supi**

 **Nadia Grell**

 **Darth Maladi(Good)**

 **Siri Tachi**

 **One more thing should I the saints from every video game into the story like Shaundi Johnny Gat and the others?**


	7. Relaxing

Chapter 7 relaxing

"We may have been exhausted been when was the last time someone went up against 8 Jedi and held his own? This must be dealt with." Mundi said to the Jedi council

"I agree this General Grievous is changing the shape of the war." Mace said.

"Our numbers are still higher then theirs are a hundred times over but this new general is something we never expected." Sean said in the room. He may have not been a member of the council but he was still needed here.

"I agree we need more Jedi knights." Shaak Ti said.

"I know this will generate debate but I suggest in this time of war we forgo the trial and promote Anakin to Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin his grown up a lot since the Legion made a more public appearance and has gone through more difficult situations then the Trials." Sean said knowing his friend was more then qualified for the rank.

"This is preposterous we cant set aside our must hallowed tradition." Master Rancisis said in disbelief that anyone would even consider this.

"In this Time of need why do we hold back the chosen one?" Mundi asked.

"Oh not that old garbage again." Sean said shocking everyone by the blunt outburst. "There is no chosen one I looked it up in the holocron Reven made it was just some false legend to inspire the Jedi not to turn to the Darkside which didn't work I might add." Sean said.

"Then how do you explain his conception? Skywalker has no father and yet his mother just for some reason gave birth like the prophecy said." Mundi asked.

"That was just by chance and an act of the Sith I might Add since he's not the only one. Sarah was also in the same position as him but her connection to the force is like most Jedi here before she learned from the Holocron. There is no real Prophecy its all fake." Sean said shocking the whole council.

"Master Qui-Gon seemed to believe it was real despite the Danger Anakin might be due to his future being clouded." Obi-Wan said.

"He might have been right that he can bring balance to the force but that does not make him what that false legend claims him to be it all worthless and fake." Sean said.

"You seem so sure of that." Mace said.

"When have I ever been wrong about these things name one?" Sean said making him grin.

"Well there that one time..." Mace tried to say.

"Except that." Sean said knowing what he was about to say making him and a few other chuckle.

"Ok back at the matter at hand here. I do believe Anakin has gone through much more difficult events then the trials." Mace said agreeing with Sean and Obi-Wan.

"He is the best pilot in the order and the one with no fear as well." Sean said.

"But he can be reckless with his gifts at times." Adi Galia said.

"In the past yes but in all honesty haven't we all back during our times as students?" Sean asked getting everyone to nod. "Anakin is more then Ready to be a Jedi Knight and Sarah has helped him in dealing with his days as a former slave on his home world which keeps him on the path of the Jedi." Sean said knowing with her him becoming consumed by darkness was near impossible.

"Still It would seem he has one trial left to face." Koth said.

"Testing the Spirit or facing the Mirror?" Sean asked knowing it had to be one of those two.

"And that is what concerns me. To walk the path of the Jedi ones spirit must be strong and that requires discipline something every Jedi who followed you on your Journey had." Master Rancisis said to Sean who nods knowing that was true. "And while he obeys your order without question as many Jedi do for you Sean he had disobeyed you has he not master Kenobi?" Rancisis asked.

"Oh and like you never did the same thing when you were younger Rancisis." Sean said amused getting a few chuckles out of the council. "While I for one am for traditions within the order when needed in this war we need all the knights we can get of those who are ready." Sean said getting every Jedi in the room to agree.

Later

"So where are we going?" Aayla asked as she was fully healed again. She was also off duty for the next couple weeks due to the incident that happened.

"Well, First I need to pick up Padme since I promised her I would bring her with us due to the Senate being reorganized or at least they're trying to do that but we both know its pointless." Sean said making her smile knowing that would never work since the damage was to much to ever repair to the galaxy. "So she's off work for the same amount of time as you and the others." Sean said.

Sean soon landed near Padme's place which from the inside would look like a palace.

"You're early." Padme said walking up to them with a bag in hand full of clothes for her.

"I figured you'd want to leave fast." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

Just then Sean's communicator went off.

"Sean your needed back for a debriefing before you depart. One of your scouts has found some disturbing intel on our new General." Mace said making him sigh.

"Alright I'll be right there." Sean said.

"This wont take long will it?" Padme asked.

"No you girls just head to the cruiser I'll be there soon." Sean said before he activated something in his wrest and vanished.

Sean soon reappeared in the meeting room.

"So whats the intel on our new droid General?" Sean asked.

"Nothing good thats for sure." Ward said uploading the file.

"General Grievous one of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy." Garrett said.

"I thought something sounded familiar about this guy." Sean said.

"What can you tell us about him?" Mace asked.

"This guy is literally a fighting legend some of the most fierce battles have been won because of him and his strategies. He shed his flesh and bones for mechanical ones as we've already seen. He has four mechanical arms that he can easily replace and has a bit of a hobby of collecting the weapons of his fallen opponents." Garrett said.

"This complicates our operations in the area where he was last seen. Add the Zin to this it makes things a little more difficult since those guys are relentless." Ward said.

"Let Atriox handle him while I'm gone." Sean said before vanishing.

"Atriox?" Mace said confused.

"What he didn't tell you?" Ward asked.

"Atriox is his second in command and his first Disciple." Garrett said.

"I wasn't aware he had students." Mace said.

"Well not Jedi in training Students like you'd think let me tell you how this occurred." Garrett said.

Flash Back a month after the legion was formed

Atriox the Brute warrior of the Covenant walked back to the base with his hammer trailing behind him as he dragged it back with an angered look on his face. His hatred for the Covenant continued to grow as every time his clan went to the front lines none ever returned till he did constantly and the council did not like the fact that an expendable brute continued to do so.

As he entered the base he went to the commander and dropped his hammer before getting on his knees.

Unknown to the group of covenant soldiers a masked figure was watching them. He looked at Atriox in interest.

"Interesting." The Figure said silently.

The Elite Commander activated his red energy blade about to kill Atriox as he thrusted his sword but Atriox finally having enough stopped him before killing him and took his weapon. The other Elites activated their own blades about to attack him when the other Brutes killed them seeing Atriox's defiance as inspiration to do the same no longer wanting to be expendable.

Atriox roared into the air in rage finally having enough of this nonsense.

"Very interesting." The Masked figure said getting their attention as they saw the masked figure floating above them as lightning shot down around the area.

"A god?" One of the Brutes said in shock.

"No he is not. He is something else." Atriox said before looking straight at him.

"You impress me warrior. You defied your superiors for the right reason having enough of their false ideals that will never come true. You are exactly what I am looking for." The masked figure said.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Atriox asked.

"I am looking for the perfect disciple for me to train and become my second in command of what I have built from the ashes of my world. Your rage Hatred and power will make you a symbol of what we can accomplish." The Masked man said.

"And what will you do to the covenant if I become your student?" Atriox said before the masked man took his mask off revealing him to be Sean Ashburn Kruger.

"I intend to show them how false their ideals are and destroy and rebuild it from the ground up just as I did with my own planet that was constantly engulfed in a never ending cycle of war. You will be an example of why the Covenant is flawed as their beliefs are. You defied their rule of their false gods that do not exist in the way they believe. You will inspire countless others to a great cause and the galaxy itself will remember us as their saviors and all who dare to oppose us will suffer a fate worse then death itself. What is your answer my friend?" Sean asked before Atriox started laughing before he got to his knees and bowed as did the others who followed him now.

"What is your command Master?" Atriox said making Sean grin.

End Flash back

"A month later the covenant was rebuilt in a better way and became part of the legion. Atriox doesn't lead the covenant since he picked someone else for that. Any Enemy of the Legion that faces him and his army were wiped out in hours in battles that would have taken days to end. Thats what makes him so respected and feared in the legion." Garrett said.

"And where is he now?" Mace asked.

"Somewhere in the outer Rim leading a small group of his best to free a prison camp and destroy it." Garrett said.

Later

Sean set in the coordinates of a planet that they were going to.

"So what is this place we're going to?" Padme asked.

"A planet that I created. And before you say thats crazy or impossible do you really think the legion cant do that?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Ok exactly how though?" Padme asked.

"One of the Legions allies known as the Forerunners are the most intelligent beings in the entire galaxy. The only reason you haven't heard of them is because before the legion was formed they were extinct due to activating a weapon that kills every sentient life in the galaxy known as the halo rings. They activated these weapons cause some kind of parasite they called the flood was spreading all across the galaxy. The only way to kill this thing was to starve it to death." Sean said.

"Starve it how did it eat anything?" Padme asked.

"Any intelligent lifeform yes they did. They gave up their lives activating this weapon and once the parasite was eradicated they used DNA samples they've collected from every world to reproduced them and then sent each Lifeform back to their original planet. However though for the next million years they were extinct until we found an artificial planet called Requiem which contained the last forerunner alive in a chamber. We healed him and used his DNA to recreate his people. Since then they've been slowly increasing their numbers." Sean said before they got out of hyperspace.

"Finally." Talon said looking out the window seeing a planet that was very similar to Earth. They headed for a large building that looked like a rather expensive resort of some kind.

"Wow very nice." Padme said.

They walked outside the ship and came inside the building.

"When you said the Legions Resources were limitless you really meant it." Padme said.

"I'm not known for exaggerating." Sean said.

"So how long are we here for?" Aayla asked.

"Till your military leave is over which is a couple of weeks so I would enjoy being here for a while." Sean said as the girls soon scattered.

"I'm still waiting on my payment." Tsunade said making him chuckle. Of the girls he brought with him there was Padme Aayla Talon and Tsunade due to the others being on assignment.

"Well lets go then." Sean said as she led him to her favorite spot.

Minutes later

Sean groaned as Tsunade gave him her famous blow job using her breasts around his cock. Right now they were in the pool area in the hot tub.

Tsunade grinned as she pulled back her mouth while still moving here breasts around his cock and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Come on now I want my reward." Tsunade said kissing the tip before feeling it twitch between her breast making her smile as she put it back in her mouth and sucked hard and fast till he exploded in her mouth making her moan in bliss as she gulped down every droop.

"Damn you really wanted it that bad didn't you." Sean said making her giggle.

"When I want something I get it." Tsunade said before she yelped as she was bent over the tub and felt his cock pressing against her needing sex. Soon he thrusted into her pussy making her moan and whimper as he thrusted into her hard and fast knowing how she liked it.

"Lets make this more interesting." Sean said before holding her legs up above her shoulders and thrusted into her upwards while she moaned and whimpered in bliss as her sex was used.

"Don't hold back." Tsunade said before she got a devious grin on her face and managed to get out of his grip and both ended on the edge of the tub where she bounced on his cock with a blissful smile on her face. Sean smirked before he pulled her close and sucked on her large breasts making her whimper before grabbing his head and held him close to her large boobs.

Tsunade continued to thrust down on his cock before she felt him twitch inside her.

"Yes thats it come inside me I need it." Tsuande said before he grabbed her hips and gave a powerful thrust upwards making her let out a silent scream as her eyes rolled into he back of her head and her mouth wide open as they both came hard before she slumped down into his arms and smiled at him before kissing him

"Mmm Never gets boring with you around." Tsunade said.

"Heard that before." Sean said making her slap his chest playfully. The thing about Tsunade and her planet was that there were no men on all of Elementia at all which was weird to everyone not on her planet. They used special powers and magic to have children which also turned out to be girls. No one knew why there weren't any men on her planet but they just shrugged it off. So when they first did this Tsunade ended up unable to walk due to the amount of hours she had put into trying to out last him in their sex battle which she lost and was hooked to it now.

Later

Aayla sat in the grass fields naked as the day she was born enjoying the warm sun on her body and the warm grass on her skin.

"Well isn't this a sight to enjoy." Sean said making her smile as she opened her eyes and licked her lips seeing he was naked as her before he sat down next to her.

"This planet is beautiful." Aayla said enjoying every moment here.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Sean said making her smile more. Of all the girls in his harem present and future Aayla would always be on the top of the list which everyone accepted since they had a very special bond that grew over the years of their childhood.

"Can I ask you something about Tsuande?" Aayla asked.

"About her planet?" Sean asked making her giggle since it was clear he already knew her question.

"How is that her planet doesn't have any men of her kind on her planet?" Aayla asked.

"I don't know I asked the same thing but no one knew. Her people are ninja like people or thats what they say. There are other kinds of people on Elementia using many abilities. Most live normal lives and others live for excitement." Sean said making her smile.

"Like sexual excitement with you?" Aayla asked making him roll his eyes before she pulled him into a kiss. She pulled back and caressed his face. A month before he left the order the two of them had a very intimate event on a forest like planet. It was against the code at first before he returned but they wanted each other so much they gave into their feelings for each other. Her first time with the only man she would ever love made love to her so romantically she practically begged for more for over an entire day before she lost all her energy and the feeling in her legs.

"Thats only with you and Talon." Sean said making her giggle. "Come with me I've got something to show you." Sean said carrying her bridal style making her giggle more as he carried her out further. Soon they arrived at a waterfall. "Remind you of something from 5 years ago?" Sean asked making her smirk since this was almost an exact replica of the area where they made love to each other 5 years ago.

"Amazing." Aayla said as she went into the water and sighed feeling the cool water on her blue skin. "Care to join me and have a repeat of the past?" Aayla asked making him smirk before he walked in with her and held her close before she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him lovingly. "Take me like you did five years ago." Aayla said in a seductive voice making him smirk and went deeper into the water till it was up to they necks.

Aayla was moaning in bliss before she gasped as he thrusted into her pussy softly at first before picking up speed.

"Yes do it like all those years ago." Aayla said as she held him close before pulling him into a kiss with their tongues fighting for control. Sean pulled back before he latched his mouth over her neck sucking on it making her moan more before whimpering in sexual bliss as she was on the verge of her first orgasm in five years.

"Please I'm so close." Aayla said before she gasped as he took one hard deep thrust into her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as they both came hard. She panted in bliss as she laid her head on the left side of his neck trying to catch her breathe. Sean moved towards her and kissed her lovingly making her moan as they kissed.

"I love you Aayla." Sean said making her smile and kissed him again.

"I love you to Sean now and forever." Aayla said making him smile as they just held each other lovingly enjoying the moment.

Later

Padme moaned as one of the personal aid droids massaged her back with great expertise. She was currently naked on a soft table as the droid massaged her back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sean asked walking in making her smile seeing his large cock.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this." Padme said before the droid left them. Sean soon picked her up and sat her down on the couch before he picked up where the droid left off making Padme moan as his hands were even better then the droids.

"Wow where did you learn to do this?" Padme asked enjoying the massage.

"Ive got a harem with an almost uncountable amount of girls in it you do the math." Sean said making her giggle before she turned around and pulled him into a kiss before it got more intense and her legs were over his shoulder and he thrusted into her making her whimper before moaning in bliss.

"Oh wow." Padme said in bliss as she enjoyed the pounding she was getting from her lover.

 **Authors note: Sorry guys but I'm tired and I just want to get this out of the way before I fall asleep. I'll pick this up with a threesome between Padme and Talon Tomorrow and next chapter is where Sean gets his first Jedi Apprentice. He has had plenty of students before but none of them had been trained as Jedi. Anyway Read Review and vote in the crossover poll of my other Story Rider of the league. Also Atriox is from Halo Wars 2. I just had to make him a big part of the legion and as his student and second in command seems perfect in my eyes. See ya.**


	8. The Apprentice

Chapter 8 The Apprentice

(I know I said I was going to do a lemon between Sean Padme and Talon but I wasn't feeling up to it sorry)

On the Planet Kristofsis

Sean and his friend student and second in Command Atriox along with Mace Windu were ordering their troops around.

"GET THOSE HEAVY CANNONS UP NOW!" Sean yelled as an explosion went off near them.

"I had a feeling this was to easy we shouldn't have sent the cruisers back for supplies." Mace said.

"Don't look at me It wasn't my idea. Never mind that now. Atriox get your best men up to the building. Forge your with us." Sean said.

"MOVE!" Atriox yelled getting his best to follow him.

Sean and Mace led the troops up the front deflecting each blaster bolt that was sent at them. Sean was using two double bladed lightsabers to deflect each shot with ease.

"Atriox now!" Sean yelled as Atriox and his best Brutes jumped on the spider tanks and crushed them with ease.

"We're going to need some reinforcements." Ward said firing his gun at the droids.

"We haven't been able to get through to command." Sean said.

"Hang on looks like their pulling back." Garrett said in relief.

"Cowards." Atriox said.

"Well their droids Atriox they follow orders blindly." Sean said before a supply ship arrived.

"Looks like we might get those reinforcements after all." Forge said.

"Never assume anything." Sean said.

"Our cruiser must be back." Mace said.

"If so then why aren't they sending down drops ships to unload more troops?" Sean asked.

"Something must have come up otherwise they wouldn't send just one ship." Garrett said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sean said.

"We'll find out soon enough and they may have brought my new Padawn with them." Mace said.

"You really think its wise to be teaching now Master?" Sean asked since while he had no trouble teaching he would rather do it after the war was over.

"Its part of the Jedi way to help train the next generation. You should probably consider taking on one yourself since clearly you've done so already." Mace said referring to teaching Atriox.

"Teaching Atriox and the others before the war was easy since it wasn't Jedi training. I'll take a Padawan after the war is over." Sean said as the supply ship opened up and surprising a Female Togruta with orange skin white markings on her face and blue eyes. (I was told she was 14 years old when she was first introduced in the series so instead she's 16 years old nearly 17 in a few months)

"A youngling?" Mace said surprised somewhat.

"And you would be?" Sean said.

"Im Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you both that you must get back to the Jedi Temple theres been an incident between one of the senators and the legion again." Ahsoka said.

"Oh what now?" Garrett asked knowing this would happen but not this frequently.

"Cool it Garrett. What happened?" Sean asked.

"I don't know I was just told to tell the message since you two couldn't be reached." Ahsoka said.

"Fucking assholes. We have a bit of a problem here ourselves. The Droid army took out our weapons depot last night thats why we don't have a lot of heavy weapons with us." Sean said.

"Maybe you could send a message through the ship that just dropped me off." Ahsoka said.

"Worth a shot." Ward said.

Minutes later

Sean and Mace were trying to contact the Jedi temple when a hologram of Yoda appeared.

"Master Windu, glad Ashsoka found you I am." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, We are trapped here and vastly out numbered. Zin troops managed to disable our support ships. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything." Mace said.

"Send Reinforcements to you we will..." Yoda tried to say before his transmission ended.

"Oh great now they're jamming our signals." Garrett said hitting the machine.

"We can hold out for a while longer. We just got to wait a few hours." Sean said before turning his attention to Ahsoka. "I suppose now would be good time for more proper introductions while we're not being attacked." Sean said getting his master to agree.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"I am Mace Windu your new master." Mace said.

"I'm at your service master Windu, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to master Kruger." Ahsoka said making Sean's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait What! No, no, no, no, no. There has to be a mix up. He's the one who wanted a new Padawan." Sean said pointing to Mace.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Sean Ashburn Kruger and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said while Mace gave Sean an amused look.

"But that doesn't...Ugh! Whatever fine I'll deal with this later right now I've got bigger issues then some mix up. I need to check on Anakin and the troops." Sean said about to leave.

"Better take her with you." Mace said making Sean sigh before they both left.

"You had a hand in this didn't you." Garrett said amused making Mace smirk.

Minutes later

Anakin was seen giving orders to the clone troops under his command which were the 501st the best in the clone army.

"Anakin whats our status?" Sean asked.

"Quiet for now. Looks like they're gearing up for another assault." Anakin said before he saw Ahsoka. "Uh who's the kid?" Anakin asked.

"I'm master Kruger's Padawan the names Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said making Anakin raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you wouldn't have a Padawan till after the war?" Anakin said.

"Theres been a fucking mix up the kid isn't with me." Sean said.

"Stop calling me that! Your stuck with me playboy." Ahsoka said making Anakin and a few others burst out laughing since she made that comment on his harem.

"The hell did you just call me?" Sean asked in disbelief. "Look don't get snippy with me you little mango." Sean said referring to her skin color of the fruit making everyone burst out laughing again while she growled. "I don't even think your old enough to be a Padawan or ready enough like I was." Sean said.

"Well maybe I'm not but Master Yoda thinks I am." Ahsoka said.

"Well your not with master Yoda now, so if your ready, you'd better start proving it. Anakin do me a favor and show her around the area I have something else to do right now." Sean said.

"Uh Sure. Come on kid." Anakin said.

"Padawan." Ahsoka said in annoyance.

"Oh boy." Sean said taking his mask off and rubbed his temples.

"Having trouble teaching?" A female voice said. He looked behind him and saw a woman in a combat uniform White skin brown eyes and red hair.

"Teaching Atriox and the others was easy since it wasn't Jedi training but this kid ugh." Sean said. "Honestly Regina I have no idea if I cant train this kid." Sean said making Regina giggle.

"Oh I'm sure you can once you get to know her soon...Uh oh." Regina said.

"What?" Sean said before he looked ahead of them and saw an energy shield coming their way. "Oh great as if we didn't have enough problems." Sean said putting his mask back on.

Minutes later

"That energy shield is going to make things damn near impossible. They're making sure it reaches out slowly just in front of their tanks so our heavy cannons cant destroy them." Garrett said.

"If that shield is such a problem why don't we just destroy it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said then done kid." Atriox said.

"But she does have a point." Sean said. "The only way to win this fight is to destroy that thing." Sean said.

"I got an idea for that." Regina said.

Later

"What are these things?" Ahsoka asked about the small devices on their hands.

"Cloaking devices from our Yautja allies." Sean said activating the cloaking device as they made it past the enemy defenses without them seeing it.

"Well that was easy." Ahsoka said.

"Well these things work better for the Yautja since its lethal to others that aren't of their kind when using it for an extended period of time." Sean said making her pale which he noticed and smirked.

"Then why are we using these things?" Ahsoka said in a panic.

"Calm down I said over a period of time meaning hours not minutes." Sean said making her sigh in relief. "You want to be a student you shouldn't get so worked up." Sean said amused making her pout before they got to the shield generator.

"Come on lets go." Ahsoka said rushing in.

"Wait a second." Sean tried to say but she already tripped over some of the traps having large droids come out of the ground.

"Sorry." Ahsoka said.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Sean asked annoyed before destroying the droids with ease. "Got the charges set?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sean asked making her sigh before detonating them and destroyed the shield generator.

"Bout time boss." Hellboy said on the comms as the Legion destroyed the droid army while reinforcements arrived. Sean saw Ahsoka sitting down looking conflicted.

"Your reckless. You'll never make it as my masters Padawan." Sean said making her look down. "But you'll for sure make it as mine." Sean said placing his hand on her head making her look at him in surprise before he took off his mask and smiled at her making her blush slightly from seeing his handsome face before smiling at him. "Come on lets get out of here." Sean said as a clone gunship arrived and picked them up.

"Nice going boss." Hellboy said before looking at Ahsoka. "You to kid." He said making her smile before they got off where Mace and Raiden were at.

"I take it you'll be training a new student again?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah you can say that. So what happened this time?" Sean asked.

"Its better if you see for yourself." Raiden said as they boarded a gun ship and flew to the Spirit of Fire.

Hours later

Ahsoka was walking around the ship when she arrived to her masters room and saw him in only his pants giving her a good view of his muscled chest making her blush some more.

'What is wrong with me? Im just his Padawan not some love struck fan girl!' Ahsoka said in her head trying to get her growing affection over her master out of her head.

"Need something?" Sean asked in front of her making her widen her eyes before coming close to his muscled chest making her blush even more.

"I uh um was just." Ahsoka tried to say but couldn't even form a good sentence out of her mouth making him chuckle.

"Let me guess trying to figure out what your heart is trying to tell you?" Sean asked making her facefault hard which made him chuckle more.

"Is it that obvious?" Ahsoka asked in embarrassment.

"Your not the first Padawan to have a thing for his or her master in the order. Most is usually a childish crush before they get over it or see their master as a parental figure like I do with mine. Its no surprise that in some cases some of the orders students fall for their masters. It was just more difficult to accept since the old code had a rule against attachments." Sean said making her embarrassment wash away.

"So you don't have a problem with this then?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would rather we know each other a little more before making any intimate decisions." Sean said kissing her forehead making her blush more before smiling at him.

Later

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked as Scorpion and Quan Chi held a senator in a chained chair who glared at Sean.

"This bastard here tried to hack into our files and bring them into Republic hands for profit but he didn't come anywhere close." Scorpion said glaring at the senator who seethed in rage.

"You people are nothing but the Republics pawns meant for our use. You are nothing everything you have belongs to us and us alone..." Was as far as he got before Sean gave a hand sign to Atriox and he smashed his weapon on top of his head killing him and sprayed his blood everywhere.

"Worthless worm." Atriox said.

"You two could have just killed him to begin with and notify me later." Sean said.

"Perhaps but then we wouldn't have gotten another reason to show the galaxy that the republic is more corrupted then before." Quan Chi said showing he had recorded the conversation.

"Ah Smart." Sean said impressed.

"What exactly was he after?" Ahsoka asked.

"Special weapons being built. He got nothing out but this proves our intel is not safe inside the senate." Scorpion said.

"I agree. Send all Date to the Temple in the archives room I'm sure madam Jacosta wont mind the new addition to the library." Sean said.

"Wouldn't that put our intel in the hands of the entire order?" Raiden asked. While he trusted the Jedi some of the legions projects were in their eyes disturbing.

"It will increase the trust between the two factions and besides even if some of our projects are concerning in their eyes they wont do anything unless I give them green light to do so." Sean said.

Later

"Was that death really necessary?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"The Legion knows the only way to remove corruption is to exterminate it for good. While I for one am not fond of killing it must be done to save the lives of countless innocents. You'll learn that in time Ahsoka." Sean said placing his hand on her shoulder making her nod.

 **Authors Note: Holy crap I am so sorry for the long wait. Anyway some of you have been asking me about members of the harem like adding a female Minato and other Female characters that are male in cannon in Naruto. The only Haku and Naruko and the tailed beasts are the only gender bent characters in the story. Also I've been thinking of adding some new stuff to the story. Also I'm betting your wondering who are the most feared and respected military leaders in the legion. Well I'm still working on that part but I can give you the Top five that are the best.**

 **Atriox**

 **Shao Kahn**

 **Raiden**

 **The Arbiter**

 **and Apocalypse from X men Apocalypse**

 **Now Next chapter the Malevolence vs the Spirt of Fire. See ya. Oh and also the new poll is up for the crossover harem selection the last one for this series. Read Review and Vote please.**


	9. Spirit of Fire vs Malevolence

Chapter 9 Spirit of Fire vs Malevolence

Sean was on the Spirit of fire in the training room with Ahsoka teaching her different lightsaber forms.

Ahsoka began to lose her balance which gave Sean an opening and kicked her legs out making her fall on her butt making her grunt before pointing his lightsaber at her.

"Come on Ahsoka I'm not even trying here. Your holding back." Sean said making her sigh before he pulled her up.

"Sorry its just you told me to come at you with the real intent to kill but thats not..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"Not the Jedi way? Thats the old code your thinking about learn from the new one." Sean said before the alarm went off. "The hell?" Sean said as they ran to the bridge.

"Spirit of Fire to unidentified vessel please respond." Captain Cutter said.

"This General Skywalker and General Stone request permission to dock." Anakin said.

"Permission granted Generals." Cutter said.

"What are they doing here?" Sean asked as they went to the hanger where Anakin and Sarah landed. "Oh so thats the Twilight he was talking about. Serena update vessel log." Sean said to the AI.

"Yes Sir." Serena said.

"Anakin what are you doing here?" Sean asked before Master Plo and a few wounded clones walked off the ship.

"Master Plo?" Ahsoka said surprised.

"It is good to see you little Soka. Sean we must report to the council. The Separatists mystery weapon has been discovered." Master Plo said.

"Oh so thats what this is about." Sean said.

"Mystery weapon?" Ahsoka said confused.

"Recently clone vessels have been getting ambushed and destroyed by a new weapon under the command of General Grievous. What is it exactly?" Sean asked.

"It's an Ion cannon. The Ship is half the size of the Spirit of Fire but its just as deadly. We barley got out of there when it attacked us." Sarah said.

"Figures." Sean said.

Later

"We've gotten more reports of republic cruisers being attacking while transporting wounded clones to a medical facility near Naboo. I recommend we use the Spirit of Fire to fight this new enemy vessel before it attacks the medical facility." Cutter said.

"I agree we cant afford to lose anymore ships then we already have. The Star Forge while constantly builds more cruisers for us cant replace the lives lost with them." Sean said.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Ahsoka said.

"We need to catch them by surprise otherwise they'll just pull back. Plus we cant alert the Senate of our plan. If certain people in the senate learned of this they would inform the Separatists." Sarah said.

"Exactly. Obi Wan and Talon will have their fleets arrive the second we give them the all clear signal. Our Ship will be cloaked and wait for them to arrive then uncloak and strike their primary weapon systems." Sean said.

"This plan needs to go off without any complications. If it manages to evade us I'm afraid our troubles will get much worse." Master Plo said.

"Agreed so lets hope this goes smoothly." Sean said.

Later

General Grievous and his warship the Malevolence dropped out of Hyperspace and saw the medical facility.

"Far to easy." Grievous said.

"Uh General we're picking up a massive vessel close by right in front of us." A droid said.

"Impossible theres only..." Grievous tried to say before the Spirit of fire came into view as it uncloaked.

"Surprise surprise." Sean said.

The Spirit of Fire soon blasted the Malevolence and destroyed its primary weapon system making Grievous roar in rage.

"ARGH! The Legion was waiting for us!" Grievous yelled in rage.

"Primary weapon system is destroyed." One of the Legion deck officers said.

"Give General Kenobi and Talon the go ahead." Sean said and their fleets soon arrived.

"What a pitiful excuse for a weapon." Talon said unimpressed.

"I swear almost nothing gets your approval." Sean said.

"I heard that." Talon said.

"Whatever." Sean said as all of them started firing at the Malevolence before Grievous had no choice but to abandon ship and left. However though the ship was still intact just no more droids on board.

"Oh now this is an opportunity we cant pass up." Anakin said.

"You read my mind." Sean said.

And sure enough what was left of the ship was salvaged. Intel plans, droid designs ETC.

"Holy crap." Sarah said looking through all the data that was in front of her.

"Hey Sean check this out." Anakin said showing him certain files on a few senators spying within the republic making him frown.

"Lets get back home." Sean said.

Later

The Senators that were on the list were apprehended by the Legion leaving the republic nearly resourceless without the needed senators needed.

"We were blind to the darkness around us." Mace said in disappointment.

"Relax master. We know now. Besides this just turns everything to the Legions favor. One more incident and we will replace the republic for ever." Sean said.

"Theres something I'm looking forward to." Garrett said grinning.

"Garrett see if you can get a few of the last remaining senators to come to our side. I have other things to attend to." Sean said leaving with Ahsoka.

"You got it."Garrett said.

"I never realized how corrupted the senate really was." Ahsoka said.

"You'll learn in time that some times people are only concerned with their self intreats rather then their peoples." Sean said as they entered the Jedi temple.

 **Authors note: Sorry this is really short but I really hate this episode and just wanted to get it done and over with. Anyway if you all would be so kind as to vote in the current poll for the Rider of the league I would really appreciate it. Next chapter the battle of Ryloth. Read Review and Vote see ya.**


	10. Rookies

Chapter 10 Rookies

"Man this is getting annoying." Sean said looking at the reports of sightings where General Grievous was spotted at.

"When was the last time you slept?" Obi-Wan asked walking into the observation deck with Anakin.

"I'll sleep when we get a break in finding that mechanical monster. Last report was a week ago in the Forerunner system. Only to get pushed back by the Didact and his army." Sean said.

"Anywhere else?" Anakin asked.

"Just in the Outer Rim areas." Sean said.

"Hopefully we'll catch a break soon." Obi-Wan said.

"Have Forge, Rex and Cody send out a scouting mission." Sean said needing that done.

"Can't since they are on a routine inspection mission to our outposts." Anakin said.

"Oh right." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The outpost in the Rishi system was quiet for now.

A deck officer went out to look for anything unusual but saw nothing but flying creatures.

"All clear as usual." The Deck officer said.

Inside a small group of clones were listening to some music while fooling around.

"Shouldn't you be watching your scope Heavy?" Echo asked.

"Yeah let me check." Heavy said looking and saw nothing. "Well would you look at that all clear...Just like the last five billion times I've looked at it." Heavy said annoyed.

"Personally I like the peace and quiet. Catch up on reg manuals." Echo said.

"Echo what the hell is wrong with you?" Heavy asked. "We should be on the front lines like the rest of the legion fighting droids." Heavy said.

"Ah leave him alone. They left him in his jar for to long." 5's said making him laugh before the Sargent appeared.

"Attention Sargent on Deck!" Heavy said getting the others attention.

"At ease. I would like to remind you all that one of the commanders Lieutenants along with other high ranking officers are on they're way here for inspection. The commander expects nothing less than a great report from us. I dont need to remind you if the enemy captures this station they can laugh a surprise attack on our home world." The Sargent said.

"Sir yes sir." The clones said.

Meanwhile

The Spirit of Fire was with a large fleet of clone cruisers along with the fully repaired Malevolence.

"Excuse me commander but theres an incoming transmission from Sargent Forge." Admiral Yularen said.

"Put them through." Sean said before a holographic image of Forge appeared.

"Commander." Forge said.

"Forge. How goes the inspection?" Sean asked.

"So far so good. Every other station is up to high standards. The last station to inspect is in the Rishi system." Forge said.

"Good report back when your done. I have another assignment for you." Sean said.

"Yes, sir." Forge said before ending his transmission just as Ahsoka walked up to him.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep? Master you've been up for 3 days straight." Ahsoka said in concern.

"If theres one minor ability you can learn with the force from Revan's Holocron its how to stay awake for days. I'll sleep when we get a new lead on Grievous." Sean said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile

The Rishi outpost was good and quiet before an alert of a meteor shower appeared.

"Raise the shields." The Sargent said making one of the clones do that.

"You wanted excitement Heavy." Cutup said.

"I meant something we could shot at not this crap." Heavy said.

Soon the meteor shower ended quickly.

The deck officer looked out to see what remained but when he did he saw small landing craft where the meteors hit.

"What the?" The Deck officer said before a Droid appeared in front of him before more from behind appeared and stabbed him in the back killing him.

The landing craft soon opened up revealing both Commando Droids and elite Zin troops.

"Report in soldier." The Sargent said on the comms but got nothing.

"I don't see him down there Sarge." 5's said.

"Go find him." The Sargent said to two clones making them rush down.

Once they got to the entrance they saw the Droids and Zin.

"Droids!" One of the clones yelled before getting blasted. The Sarge and other clones rushed down but quickly got pined down.

"Sound the alarm!" The Sarge said getting Heavy to try to do that but couldn't.

"I can't! They've disabled the signal." Heavy said.

"Get a massage to the fleet we have to warn...AHHH!" Sarge yelled as he got blasted.

"Sarge!" Echo said before Cutup shut the door.

"We need to get out of here! Theres to many." 5's said making them get into the air vent and escaped. The Droids and Zin soon barged into the room seeing no one.

"No sign of the clones." One of the Zin said.

"They do not matter. Wire the all clear signal and contact General Grievous." The Commando Droid said.

Meanwhile

General Grievous with a large fleet of Separatists ships from both the Separatist alliance and the Zin empire were seen approaching the moon. The ships numbered in at least two dozen.

"The outpost is secure general. We shut down the alarm and rigged the all clear signal." The commando droid said.

"Good. Keep that signal alive. I don't want the legion to find out we're coming." Grievous said.

"Sir one of our spies on Kamino is making contact." A droid said revealing a hooded man.

"General, All preparations are ready for your invasion." The man said.

"Good. The destruction of Kamino will deliver a devastating blow to the Legion." Grievous said laughing.

Meanwhile

Sean was teaching Ahsoka a meditation technique when suddenly his eyes shot open and narrowed dangerously.

"Master?" Ahsoka said in concern.

"Hmm? I need to contact Forge real quick." Sean said as they both stood up and left for the bridge. "Admiral Contact Forge at once. I have a feeling something devious is happening on the outpost." Sean said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible sir. We're currently in a magnetic field which is disrupting our communications for the time being. Once we're clear we can contact Forge." Yolaren said.

"Very well." Sean said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka said.

"Unlike most modern Jedi I've learned to see visions of events before they happen much more accurate than most do. I have a feeling Grievous is up to something.

Meanwhile back on the Rishi outpost.

The four remaining clones finally got out of the vents and came outside.

"What now?" Heavy asked.

"We need to find a way to contact one of the fleets." Echo said before they saw a Legion drop ship landing on the landing pad.

"That must be the inspection team. Get on their com link. We've got to warn them." Heavy said.

Forge, Rex and Cody walked outside of the drop ship and approached the station.

"These guys are sloppy. There has to always be a deck officer outside at all times." Forge said not seeing the Commando droids in hiding.

"I dont like the looks of this." Rex said as a Droid disguised as a Clone walked out and started saying the station was perfect.

Echo was trying to contact them but couldn't.

"Damnit! They must be using a different code." Echo said.

"I'll signal them with this flare." Heavy said.

"Take us to the Sargent in command you dumbass." Forge said having enough with his delays.

"Roger, Roger." The droid said making him raise an eyebrow before a flare went up.

"A droid attack flare?" Cody asked before Forge used his Shotgun on the droid.

"Whoa! Forge! What the hell was that for?" Rex asked.

"Relax." Forge said taking off the helmet. "Huh. So its one of those Commando droids Jango was talking about." Forge said before the remaining Droids and Zin attacked them.

"Ambush!" Rex yelled as they fired at the enemy only to see the armor on the new droids was making it difficult.

"Ah! These Droids have tough armor!" Code said.

Forge fired his Shotgun at the enemy before seeing them throw Grenades.

"OFF THE PLATFORM!" Forge yelled just as they exploded. The enemy searched for Remains but found nothing.

"No sign of them. They must have been obliterated. Resume defensive posts." The leading Commando Droid said while the rest walked away. Unknown to them Forge, Code and Rex used grappling hooks to lower themselves down to the ground.

"Well that went well." Rex said.

"No worse than that time on Tibrin." Cody said.

"We had Jedi on Tibrin They helped.

"Shut up." Forge said as the four remaining clones approached them. "Helmets off now!" Forge said aiming his weapon at them.

"Uh sir?" Echo said.

"Take them off now!" Rex yelled getting them to do that making them lower their weapons before one of the eels came out before Forge shot it in a weak spot killing it making it fall down.

"Nice Shot." Heavy said.

"Names Forge." Forge said placing his hand on the blood. "You'll refer to me as Sargent or sir." Forge said.

"Sir, Yes sir!" The clones said.

"I'm commander Cody, This is Captain Rex." Cody said.

"This is 5's, Echo and Cutup. I'm Heavy sir." Heavy said.

"Wheres your Sargent?" Cody asked.

"Dead sir. We're all thats left." Echo said.

"Well looks like we got a bunch of shinnies here." Forge said.

"Shinnies sir?" Echo asked.

"Thats right. Your armor its shiny and new. Just like you." Forge said placing his hand on his chest leaving the blood of the eel on him.

"Sir my batch is ready for a fight. We'll take our post back. Shiny or not." Heavy said.

"Theres hope for you yet." Forge said grinning.

Meanwhile

"We're out of the magnetic field so why cant we reach them?" Sean asked.

"We've been trying but they're not responding commander." Yularen said.

"What about the all clear signal?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's still transmitting." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't like this. Forge always reports back in. Something isn't right." Sean said.

Back at the Outpost

A group of Commando Droids were by the door before they saw what they assumed was another droid in clone armor.

"Unit 2-6 is that you?" The Commando Droid asked.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said.

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?" The droid asked.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said more droid like. (Oy)

"Take off your helmet. Let me see your faceplate." The Droid said.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said getting on his knees and pulled up the severed head of one of the droids. The others where by the walls to not get seen while Forge rolled his eyes.

"This is never gonna work." Cody said.

"3.2.1" Forge counted down before the door opened and Rex aimed his gun at them.

"Clones!" The Droid said.

"Kiss my ass." Forge said as they fired at them.

"Permission to take point sir." Heavy said.

"I'm always leading kid." Forge said as they rushed up to the remaining enemy. Soon a gun fight happened and Forge blasted the Zin with ease taking off their faces with his shot gun while the others destroyed the droids.

"That was easy." Cutup said.

"Enough jokes. We got a problem here." Forge said showing a holographic image of a Separatist fleet above them. "Thats what this is about. They're mounting a full scale invasion." Forge said.

"We have to warn the commander right away." Cody said.

"We cant we tried. They knocked out our comms array." Heavy said.

"Hold on a second. Maybe we can get their attention another way. If this place stops transmitting the Legion will arrive to see whats wrong." Echo said.

"What are you getting at?" Rex asked.

"Destroy the station and the commander or one of the high ranking generals will arrive to see whats wrong." Forge said. "It's our only option." Forge said.

"Then how do we destroy this place?" Cody asked.

"The commander installed a failsafe at each outpost. In the event that the place was overrun and couldn't send out a signal he installed a self destruct program into each station. Once the signal stops a fleet will arrive." Forge said.

"Wheres the program?" Rex asked.

"Right in here." Forge said going over the various programs before finding the right one. "I'll set it for 3 minutes. That will give us enough time to get out of here." Forge said before starting the program and the group soon bolted out of the base.

"What is taking so long?" Grievous asked inpatient.

"Our troops are not..." Was as far as the Droid got before the base blew up.

Meanwhile

"The All clear signal has been disabled. The Rishi base has stopped transmitting." Yularen said.

"Grievous." Anakin said.

"Get the fleet to the station now." Sean said.

Back at the base.

"ARGH! I didn't tell them to blow up the base." Grievous said before the Legions fleet of at least 30 cruisers arrived of various designs. "AHH! The Legions fleet. We're out gunned! Get us out of here." Grievous said before seeing his former flag ship was also with the Legion. "MY FLAG SHIP!" Grievous yelled in rage before his fleet bolted out of the system.

Later

"Well I say this was a job well done." Forge said in front of the Legions council.

"Perhaps but this will also set us back in the system for a few days." The Arbiter said.

"Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice. This was a necessary sacrifice in order to prevent a surprise attack." Broom said.

"Agreed. For now we'll rebuild before they can get a chance to try a second surprise attack." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I am so sorry I didnt update this sooner but I've been so into my Rider of the League story. Now Next Chapter is Cloak of Darkness. However this one will have a rather surprising twist since with Ventress now back on the Jedi who will take her place in this episode? You'll find out next Chapter. Read and Review. Also I'm going to downsize the Harem to something more practical.**


	11. Cloak of Darkness

Chapter 11 Cloak of Darkness

The Legion had finally caught a break with a valuable prisoner. Nute Gunray. Senator Amidala while attending a negotiation on Rodia due to lack of food and supplies the senator of the planet had asked for the Viceroys help for his people only to immediately turn on him so he could be captured by the legion who had quickly sent out supply ships for the planet.

Escorting the Viceroy to high Charity the holy city of the Covenant led by the Prophets of Regret, Mercy and Truth. Jedi Master Luminara, Padawan Tano and Hellboy were charged with escorting the Viceroy to the holy city for crimes against the galaxy.

Currently the Viceroy was being escorted to a clone cruiser.

"General Unduli we're about to dock with the cruiser." One of the clone Pilots said.

"Very good Captain." Luminara said.

"I am a man of great wealth, and I can be very generous to my allies." Gunray said to Hellboy.

"Oh really?" Hellboy said before punching him in the face. "I'd rather lose my stone hand over taking a bribe from some worthless dumbass." Hellboy said smoking his Cigar.

The transport soon docked with the cruiser. The Jedi and Hellboy escorted the Viceroy out.

"This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice. I demand my..." Gunray tried to say before Hellboy placed his pistol on his head.

"Say another word and I blow your head off." Hellboy said having enough of his whining.

"Easy now." Luminara said before a group of Elite honor guards appeared.

"General. We'll take this scum off your hands." The leading Elite said.

"Very well. Place him in the containment cells. We'll be down shortly." Luminara said.

"Very well." The Elite said before dragging the Viceroy away.

"Honor guards? How does someone like Gunray rate all this security? He's not that dangerous." Ahsoka said.

"Physically yes you're correct. However though his allies are a problem though. With all the intel he has he could damage their plans and operations if he reveals those plans." Luminara said.

"I'll meet you both down there." Hellboy said leaving.

"Master I was wondering if you could tell me something." Ahsoka asked.

"Oh? And what is it you want to know?" Luminara asked curiously.

"I want to know more about Master Kruger. What he was like when he first came to the Jedi." Ahsoka said making her smile softly at the very memory.

"Sean and his friends Reznov and Julia were very...Unique and special in so many ways both with the force and with others. They were the first ones from Earth to ever join the Jedi order. They were only five years old when they first came to the temple." Luminara said.

"Isn't a little to young?" Ahsoka asked.

"Indeed. However though Master Windo had very little choice in bringing them here from Earth. As you may be well aware Earth was a greatly violent world. An almost war consumed planet thats been that way for decades. He brought them here for their protection. When they first started training they had many special gifts. They learned what many take months if not years to learn in mere days. They were...Unnatural." Luminara said remembering how surprised the entire order was when they demonstrated such skill at a young age.

"They achieved the rank of night at the age of 13 which no one in the order had ever achieved at that age not even Jedi Master Revan had achieved that rank so quickly. After that however Sean started having visions of the clone wars. Most of the Order believed he had misunderstood what his visions truly meant. But others knew he saw a war coming. So he left two years later and created the legion." Luminara said making Ahsoka smile.

"Wow." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile

A small Separatist fleet was lightyears away. In that fleet was count Dooku.

"Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to us, my friend. The Viceroy will not last long being interrogated by the Legion once he reaches High Charity." Sidious said.

"I have already put a plan into action, my lord. I have acquired a special assassin who will free Gunray or silence him." Dooku said.

"And who is this assassin you have hired?" Sidious asked.

"He is from earth, my lord. And has many talents. He will complete his mission to the letter." Dooku said confident in his assassin.

"Very well. You may proceed." Sidious said ending his transmission. As he did a man in a customized suit walked in wearing a mask. On his chest was some kind of mechanical machine that was making a ticking sound.

"There is no room for Error my friend. Prove you are worth your price." Dooku said only to get a hissing sound from the helmet as a reply before walking away.

Back with the Jedi

A senate Commando walked to the Honor guard who stood in front of a cell.

"How goes the interrogation?" The Commando asked.

"Nothing yet. These kind of scum are slippery. But with the Jedi he may just crack." One of the Elites said.

"And if he doesn't?" The Commando asked making them laugh.

"Then the interrogators on High Charity will have some fun with him." One of the Elites said.

"Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I can sense your concern. The fear that you will lose the Wealth and the power this war has giving you." Luminara said making him nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gunray said.

"Sure you dont. Cut the crap you stupid shit." Hellboy said pulling out his pistol.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this." Gunray said in fear.

"If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?" Luminara asked.

"No one. I know nothing." Gunray said before Ahsoka nearly stabbed his hand making him shriek in fear.

"Keep it up and you wont have any hands." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka." Luminara said in a warning tone.

"Oh relax. She probably learned that from the boss. You cant just interrogate someone without violence." Hellboy said.

"I suppose so but still I was hoping to do this peacefully." Luminara said.

"Perhaps I was to hasty. Let us negotiate." Gunray said before the ship shook.

"Whats going on out there?" Hellboy asked as they left the cell.

"Droid fighters. They brought boarding ships." A clone deck officer said on the bridge before the boarding parties got into the hanger where a group of clones arrived and fought a large group of super battle droids.

"Super Battle droids have breached our haul." A clone said on the comms before he got shot.

"Hellboy we must go. Ahsoka stay with the prisoner. If they get to him they'll try to free him." Luminara said making her nod.

In the hanger a lone clone who survived the attack stood up against some crates before hearing a hissing sound behind him and saw the assassin Dooku hired.

"All units theres a masked...AHHH!" The clone yelled before his head was cut off by two blades that was attached to the suit of the Assassin. The assassin looked and saw the communicator on the clone's wrest and put it on himself to listen in on everything that was going on.

The Super Battle Droids were going up against a group of Elite honor guards who were using shielding technology to protect themselves before Luminara and Hellboy arrived to help destroy the rest.

The assassin made it into the reactor room before swiftly placing explosives around the area before heading into the vents.

"Looks like the last of them." Hellboy said.

"Yes but this feels far to easy." Luminara said suspiciously.

With Ahsoka

"Looks like your rescue failed." Ahsoka said to Gunray with a smirk on her face making him sigh in disappointment.

"I am ready to discuss our Bargan again." Gunray said before they both heard noises that sounded like grunts of pain before she saw everyone else was gone.

"Hello?" Ahsoka called out but no one replied. She got out her lightsaber and looked around and gasped seeing the headless bodies of the Senate commandos before someone hit her on the back of the neck knocking her out quickly.

The assassin walked up to Gunray before opening his cell.

"Did Dooku send you?" Gunray asked in fear before the Assassin grabbed him and pulled him away.

Once they got to the ship that brought Gunray here in the first place the Assassin activated the explosives crippling the ships systems.

Hours later

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka wake up!" Luminara said trying to wake Ahsoka up.

"Wha?" Ahsoka said completely out of it.

"Come on kid." Hellboy said before she opened her eyes seeing Gunray was gone.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kroenen did this?" Hellboy said.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. He's an assassin from Earth. One of the Legions most wanted criminals in the galaxy. Dooku must have hired him to get the slime ball back." Hellboy said. (Picture him from the first Hellboy movie after the time skip)

Later

"I should have known Dooku would hire an Assassin to get Gunray back. There should have been more security on Gunray." Sean said in hologram form with Yoda and Mace.

"This is most unfortunate. With Gunray back with the Separatists he will continue to cause harm to the galaxy." Mace said.

"I'm not sure all is lost. Gunray and Kroenen stole a republic ship to make their getaway." Luminara said.

"It can be tracked. I'll lead the search with master Fisto." Sean said

"Agreed." Yoda said before ending their transmission.

"You know despite our failure to get any intel out of Gunray I do believe Sean would be proud of you." Luminara said making Ahsoka smile.

 **Authors Note: And another Chapter is up. Well I'm finally getting back into this series again. Also I've been desperately trying to upload a new story for the past 2 weeks but for some reason every time I select a series no matter which one it is all I get on the** **next page is a blank screen. Has this happened to anyone before? If so how do I get past this. Read and Review. Oh and I'm making a list of the harem that will be much shorter and more manageable so be ready. See ya.**


	12. Lair of Grievous

Chapter 12 Lair of Grievous

With Nute Gunray on the loose again the Legion had made it a top priority to recapture him before he was back with his allies again.

Jedi Knight Sean, Ashburn, Kruger and Jedi Master Kit Fisto were dispatched by the council to recapture the Viceroy to bring him to high charity for interrogation.

R2D2 made beeping sounds as they entered the uncharted system.

"I know we're in the middle of nowhere R2 but this is where the beacon is located." Sean said making R2 beep some more.

"Contact the Outer Rim command." Fisto said to his droid R6 making his droid do that. Hellboy, Luminara, Ahsoka and the Arbiter appeared in Hologram form.

"Commander. Have you located the Viceroy yet?" The Arbiter asked.

"Not yet my friend. Hopefully when we do we can bring him back ASAP." Sean said.

"Master Fisto's old Padawan is down there as well." Luminara said.

"Ah it will be good to see Nahdar again after five years." Sean said.

"Indeed." Fisto said looking forward to seeing his old Padawan.

"I'll transmit the coordinates for the Rendezvous point. And sorry we let that slime ball escape master." Ahsoka said.

"You were up against someone who's on top of the Legions most wanted list Ahsoka. It's not your fault you weren't ready to deal with him. We'll recapture him before you know it." Sean said.

"Good hunting." Ahsoka said smiling before their transmission ended.

Sean and Fisto soon landed on the planet before getting out of their fighters.

"Hmm. I haven't been on this planet before." Sean said.

"Nor have I. Be on your guard. There may be more to this planet than we believe." Fisto said before they walked over to a group of clones led by Nahdar.

"Nahdar." Sean said getting his attention. "I see your no longer a Padawan." Sean said taking off his mask. (Remember its the same mask Revan wore during his time)

"You were well missed old friend. But it is an honor to stand beside both you and Master Fisto as a knight." Nahdar said removing his hood.

"Likewise. Now then I suggest we find Gunray and bring him to high charity. The Prophets are waiting for his arrival for interrogation." Sean said putting his mask back on.

"Allow me to show the way." Nahdar said before using the force to disperse the fog to clear the view. A large door was then seen that did not match any design patterns of the Separatist alliance.

"Charming." Fisto said as they walked to the door.

"Where are the guards?" Sean asked.

"Probably inside." Nahdar said. "The entrance looks sealed." Nahdar said.

"We specialize in making entrances." One of the clones said holding a grenade while Nahdar lite his blue lightsaber.

"This will make less noise." Nahdar said about to cut the door down.

"Hold it both of you. One must take in his surroundings before acting." Sean said taking a closer look and noticed something. "Now what do we have here." Sean said before pressing a hidden leaver in the door making it open.

"Well done." Fisto said impressed as they walked inside while two clones stayed behind to guard the ships.

"Smell that? Doesn't smell like droids." One of the clones said.

"Hmm. Why would Gunray not have so many guards?" Sean asked before they heard a roaring sound.

"What was that?" One of the clones asked.

"Lets just find the Viceroy and get out of here." Sean said before they heard Gunray talking to some droids.

"Uh Viceroy." One of the droids said seeing the Jedi.

"You must protect me at all costs." Gunray said.

"The Jedi are right behind you!" One of the droids yelled.

"What! Where! Blast them!" Gunray said in fear before Sean, Nahdar and Fisto destroyed them while Nahdar used the force to push away the remains of one of the droids.

"You haven't forgotten Restraint now have you?" Sean asked amused.

"I apologize. I got carried away." Nahdar said.

"Nothing to apologize about Nahdar. No Jedi is perfect in restraint." Sean said before they walked to the Viceroy.

"Lieutenant, did you get them?" Gunray asked.

"No but we have you now Viceroy." Nahdar said using the force to spin the chair around only to see Gunray in hologram form.

"You have nothing, Jedi fools. I welcome you to your doom!" Gunray said before laughing as his transmission ended. Sean picked up the beacon.

"Somehow I cant say I'm surprised. Even Gunray isn't that stupid." Sean said before Dooku appeared in hologram form.

"I apologize for the deception, Master Kruger." Dooku said.

"Dooku. You have a great talent for unexpected appearances." Sean said.

"It's a shame you came so far to be frustrated. While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize." Dooku said before ending his transmission and the chair had a blinking red button.

"This has got to be a trap." One of the clones said.

"It looks like Dooku is trying to catch someone, and we are the bait." Fisto said.

"But the question remains as to who it is for." Sean said.

"Shall we find out?" Nahdar said pressing the button and a door opened making them walk through it. Inside this hallway were various room of statues of a warrior each one having various trophies.

"Almost reminds me of the legions most brutal warriors. The Yautja." Sean said.

"And why is that?" Fisto asked.

"Lets just say we mostly deploy them when it comes to the worst of the worst." Sean said before they entered the last room full of body parts of someone they knew more than anyone. "This is Grievous's lair." Sean said narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

Meanwhile

General Grievous was on his way to his lair when Dooku appeared.

"Yes, My lord?" Grievous said.

"General, the ongoing stalemate int he war has become unacceptable. There is concern you have lost your focus. Lord Sidious demands more dramatic results, More dead Jedi." Dooku said.

"You expect victory over the Legion, But all you give me are Battle droids and Zin. I need a more mixed army like the Legion if you wish to have more dramatic result in the war." Grievous said.

"That is true. Zinyak has promised a more promising army to us full of the Legions most wanted enemies. It will take time but you will have a more fierce army for our cause." Dooku said before ending his transmission.

Back with the Jedi

They were in one of the trophy rooms full of lightsabers and Padawan braids.

"These must be trophies taken from the Jedi he's murdered. There are so many." Nahdar said in anger.

"Do not be clouded by anger Nahdar. Grievous will pay for the death of our fallen. He cannot escape it forever." Sean said inspecting one of the lightsabers.

"Why would Dooku set a trap for his best General?" Fisto asked since it made no sense.

"I don't believe he did. I believe this's a test for him to pass. Think about it. Our victors out number his by the thousands." Sean said.

"Sean is correct about this master." Nahdar said agreeing with his friend.

"I believe you." Fisto said before one of the clones outside warned them about a ship approaching them that matched the description of Grievous.

"Sean, Capturing Grievous could end the war much sooner." Nahdar said.

"And if he doesn't know we're here we can take him out." One of the clones said.

"Hmm. We might not get another chance like this." Sean said.

Grievous soon entered his lair.

"Guards? Gor? Gor, Where are you?" Grievous asked before the Jedi and the clones appeared.

"Welcome home General. I'm afraid I must request your surrender." Fisto said making him growl before looking at Sean.

"YOU! You stole my Flagship!" Grievous said in anger.

"It's being put to better use under the command of the legion." Sean said making him growl.

"Cooperate, Grievous, and perhaps the Legion will be merciful." Fisto said.

"It is you who shall get no mercy." Grievous said pulling out his lightsabers before attacking them.

"Cables!" Sean yelled while blocking Grievous's attacks with two green lightsabers.

The clones fired cables at Grievous and held him down from escaping before Fisto cut his legs off. Grievous however though managed to get free and climbed away.

"Don't let him get away!" Nahdar yelled.

The clones and the Jedi went after him and split up to cover more ground. However Grievous managed to kill two clones before he escaped.

"Damnit!" Sean said annoyed.

"He escaped." Nahdar said.

"We've lost the element of surprise now. The best thing we can do is leave. We're not equipped to deal with grievous with so little troops." Sean said before R2 contacted him telling him that he and R6 had to bail due to Grievous's guards trying to get them and destroyed the shuttle that brought Nahdar and his clones. "Well shit." Sean said.

"Guess we're going to be here for a while." Fisto said before Grievous appeared in Hologram form.

"You've run out of time." Grievous said.

"Why don't you come out General? Show us some of that Separatist hospitality." Fisto said.

"Patience. In the meantime, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepared to for uninvited guests like you." Grievous said before vanishing.

"I have a..." Nahdar tried to say before Sean covered his mouth.

"Do not say it or you'll jinx us." Sean said.

"Hmm?" Nahdar said confused before the floor underneath them fell down and commander Fill(I forgot his name till now) Used a cable to save himself while the other clone was not so lucky and perished in burning liquid.

"See what I mean?" Sean said before pulling Fill up.

"Point taken." Nahdar said before some unknown creature appeared and roared at them.

"I'm going to assume thats Gor." Sean said as Gor tried to attack them. Commander Fill tried to blast it but only pissed him off before he grabbed Fill with his tail and smashed him on the floor killing him. Sean jumped up and sliced his head off with ease.

"Grievous is going to pay for this." Nahdar said in anger holding Fill's lifeless body.

"Nahdar I understand your anger but you cannot let that anger blind you. Grievous will pay in time. But for now we have to get out of here." Sean said making him sigh before standing up. As they were walking they saw Grievous and a few of his guards walk out of a room.

"That must be the control room." Nahdar said.

"I got an idea." Sean said as Grievous was far enough before Sean inspected the door and pressed the right stones before they entered the room. Inside was an old medical droids before Sean crushed his head with the force. "Now lets see here." Sean said looking over some intel but found nothing. "Damn. Grievous doesn't have any intel on the Separatist alliance. This whole mission has gone to hell." Sean said before R2 responded telling him that he and R6 came back.

"We cant just leave. This might be our one chance to capture or destroy Grievous." Nahdar said.

"I'm sorry Nahdar but we're not equipped for this. There will be other opportunities to capture him and end this war." Sean said making him sigh before nodding.

They headed for the top of the mountain before R2 and R6 arrived and picked them up.

Later

"So Gunray was never there?" Mace asked the three.

"Regretfully no he wasn't. Dooku lured us there to test Grievous." Sean said.

"Hmm. Regretful this is that neither could be captured." Yoda said.

"There will be other chances Master." Sean said.

"Agreed." Mace said as they left.

"Sean I have to ask. How do you manage to control yourself from acting on instinct like I was trying to do?" Nahdar asked his friend.

"Hmm. I suppose from learning the ways of Master Revan. When you learn from a Jedi like him you pick on a few things. Master Revan was not only a very skilled fighter but a great leader for his composure in situations like ours. In time you'll learn the same." Sean said making him nod before both walked off.

 **Authors note: Still having trouble making new stories. I really hope this passes soon since I'm tired of waiting to publish a new story. If it doesn't get fixed soon I might need to make a new account and publish my new stories there. Anyway I really enjoyed making this chapter since Nahdar is not dead. Read and Review my friends.**


	13. Jedi Crash

Chapter 13 Jedi Crash

While the Legions fleet outnumbers the Separatists by a hundred times over. The Republics fleet is heavily outnumbered by both factions. Jedi knight Aayla Secura is in the fight for her life due to being caught in an ambush by the Separatist General Zinyak.

Sean, Ashburn, Kruger and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano race across the Galaxy to aid Aayla Secura. Using his flag ship the Spirit of fire and accompanied by two heavy class Covenant Cruisers.

"Our shields are gone." One of the deck officers said to Aayla.

"Hurry Sean. We're depending on you." Aayla said hoping her love would reach them in time.

Sean's fleet soon exited slip space over the planet.

"Prepare the gunships." Sean said to Captain Cutter who nods.

"General the commander is here." One of the clones said.

"And not to soon. We're entering the atmosphere." Aayla said

On the Zin cruiser was Zinyak who observed the battle with an amused smirk on his face.

"Send in the Super Droids. I want that Jedi captured for intel." Zinyak said to the tactical droid.

"Yes, my lord." The Droid said

Soon flying droids went to attack the Jedi cruiser.

"Commander get out there and stop those droids." Aayla said to commander Bly.

"I'm on it." Bly said going to do just that.

Sean and his group which consisted of him, Ahsoka, Forge and Hellboy.

"We're all set sir." Forge said before they took off to rescue Aayla and her remaining troops.

"Those damn droids are boarding her ship." Hellboy said. As this was happening one of the droids attacked the pilot.

"Take care of that droid. I'll be on board Aayla's ship." Sean said jumping off and landed on one of the droids before flying towards the cruiser.

"Oh shit BRACE!" Forge yelled as they crashed onto the cruiser before getting out to help the commander.

Zinyak was soon going impatient.

"Hmm. This is taking far to long. Destroy the cruiser." Zinyak said.

"But my lord. There are still hundreds of droids on board." The tactical droid said.

"It matters very little. Destroy that cruiser at once." Zinyak said.

"Yes, my lord." The Droid said.

Soon the Separatist cruisers resumed their attack on the cruiser.

Sean was slicing through the enemy with ease along with the rest of his group before he used force lightning to destroy the remaining droids in the way before he saw Aayla and Bly.

"Nice entrance. Now how do you propose we get out of this mess?" Aayla asked as they destroyed the droids.

"I have a ship docking in the lower hanger." Sean said before they rushed to the hanger.

However just as they made it the ship started to blow making Sean force push the others into the ship.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as the doors closed.

Sean used the force to hold back the explosion but only delayed it before it hit him knocking him out and greatly injuring him.

"Don't move the ship!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Whats going on down there?" One of the clone pilots asked.

Ahsoka cut the door down before she and Aayla dragged him inside to the medical wing.

"I'm going to turn on the deflector shields." Forge said rushing to the bridge.

Once the ship departed to the destroyed cruiser they headed for the Spirit of fire.

"You wont be able to dock with us in the middle of this battle." Captain Cutter said on the comms.

"We have no choice. Commander Kruger may be critically injured we must get him on the Spirit of fire." Aayla said.

"Are all Jedi so reckless?" Cutter asked.

"Just the good ones." Aayla said before they were hit from a vulture droid.

"The hyperdrive has been activated." Bly said.

"Shut it down." Aayla said.

"I cant." Bly said before they went into hyperspace.

"Contact Atriox or anyone else close by. We're going to have our hands full with Zinyak." Cutter said.

The ship was still traveling through hyperspace to unknown territory.

Ahsoka was beside her master who was still out cold before Aayla walked in.

"Dont worry Ahsoka, he'll be fine. Not the first time he's had injuries this bad." Aayla said before Forge walked in.

"We've got a problem. Our jump is leading us right into a star." Forge said showing the screens of their course before they rushed to the bridge.

"It's not use. The navigation computer's completely fried." Bly said smashing his fists down.

"We'll have to reboot the whole system." Aayla said.

"That will cut off Sean's life support." Ahsoka said.

"I dont like it anymore than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." Aayla said.

Soon they were ready to reboot the whole system.

"We're switching off primary power units." Ahsoka said.

"Ready to shut off auxiliary power." Aayla said.

"On three. One, two, three." Ahsoka said before all the power was turned off. They appeared right in front of the star just before they turned back on all the power. They quickly flew past the star only to end up flying towards a planet.

"We'll we might have avoided that star but we're defiantly going to hit that planet." Hellboy said.

"Oh great." Forge said before they crashed.

"Everyone out before it blows." Bly said. Ahsoka and Aayla got into the medical wing and picked Sean up and got out just before the ship blew up.

"Well, we made it and Sean is still alive." Aayla said in relief.

"Just glade he wasn't awake to me crash." Ahsoka said.

"He would have been proud." Aayla said knowing this to be true.

Later

"We're going to have to find help." Aayla said seeing while Sean's wounds were not life threatening they did need to be healed.

"If I had to say theres probably a village close by if these foot prints are any indication." Forge said.

"Then lets get moving." Hellboy said.

"Sargent you'll stay with the commander till we return." Aayla said.

"What about me?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're coming with us kid." Hellboy said.

"I cant just leave him." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka the best to help him is to find the people of this planet." Aayla said making her sigh before nodding.

"Don't worry kid he'll be find while your gone." Forge said.

"Alright then lets go." Hellboy said as the group rushed off to find anyone on this planet.

Later

The group soon came upon a small village.

"There it is." Ahsoka said as they entered the village of Lurmen. "Hello?" Ahsoka said before one of the Lurmen approached them.

"What have you come here for?" The Lurmen asked.

"We are Jedi from the Legion. Our ship crashed and one of us is badly injured." Aayla said.

"Violence breeds Violence. Still I do owe the legion a debt for helping us colonize this planet." The Lurmen said before motioning for one of his people to come forward. "This is my son Wag Too. He is a healer. But only one Jedi will come with him. The other must stay as insurance." The Lurman said.

"Bly and I will stay. Ahsoka you and Hellboy go back." Aayla said.

"No the clone and his blaster cannot stay. He will go with the youngling." The Lurman said.

"I can handle it. I don't need help." Ahsoka said.

"Very well. Be careful Ahsoka." Aayla said before they left.

The Lurman and Aayla went into one of the pods before he gave her a drink.

"Here it will restore your energy." The Lurmen said.

"Thank you...I hope you are aware that the legion and the Jedi did not start the clone wars. Our only intention was to quickly end it and bring a new order of peace to the galaxy." Aayla said making him sigh.

"I am well aware of the Legions intentions of bringing a new order of peace to the galaxy. Still I do wish Sean had tried to solve this peacefully as he has in the past." The Lurman said.

"How do you know him?" Aayla asked.

"He found us on a remote planet that could no longer sustain life so he moved us here where it would be safe from outsiders. I know the very thought of war troubles him. He told me about his visions of the clone wars long before they started. The Republic brushed these visions aside for selfish and greedy reasons. When the Legion does replace the Republic a new order of peace will be ensured." The Lurman said.

Later

Sean was carried back to the village by Hellboy and Forge.

"Ugh." Sean said before he was placed down.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise." The Leading Lurmen said making Sean look at him.

"Kaa?" Sean said surprised.

"Oh I forgot we brought them here." Hellboy said.

Sean was in one of the pods as Kaa's soon used healing ointments to help with the healing process.

"Now how did you end up here of all places?" Kaa asked.

"By accident actually. We were sent on a rescue mission to save Aayla and what was left of her fleet when Zinyak attacked her cruiser to make sure it was destroyed. I tried to hold back the blast but couldn't. Thats the last thing I remember. How long have we been here?" Sean asked.

"No more than half a day. I would assume the Legion will be finding you soon." Kaa said.

"Knowing Atriox that will be soon." Sean said.

Later

"You honestly can't go one day without worrying me to death." Aayla said to Sean who chuckled as she took his mask off.

"I can say the same to you honey. Besides we wouldn't be Jedi if there wasn't risk involved." Sean said.

"True enough. Why didnt you tell me you knew this planet?" Aayla asked.

"To be fair you never asked and I wanted to keep them safe away from outsiders. Kaa is a peaceful person. He hates violence. He feels the republic let everyone down. He's a true believer in the Legion." Sean said.

"Lets hope we can keep his faith." Aayla said before he pulled her into a kiss making her smile.

"Oh I intend to." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I know you guys were probably expecting a whole chapter of both episodes but I** **didn't feel like it. I almost didn't do this episode at all. Anyway heres a list of the women that are going to be in the harem from the Star wars story.**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Barriss Offie**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Padme**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Brianna from Star Wars knights of the old republic**

 **Hera from Star wars Rebels**

 **Oola**

 **Darth Talon(Good)**

 **Bo Katen**

 **Ventress**

 **Marris Brood**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Atris**

 **Mira**

 **Komari Vosa**

 **Serra Keto**

 **Tiplee**

 **Tiplar**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Sabine**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Ray**

 **Thats the List of the girls that will be in the Harem from the Star wars story. Now also heres a list of the top Lieutenants in the Legion I can think of at the moment.**

 **Sargent Forge**

 **Sargent Major Johnson**

 **Master Chief**

 **Soap Mactavis**

 **Captain Price**

 **Frank Woods**

 **Frank Castle**

 **John Wick**

 **Thats all I can think of at the moment**

 **Also I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews last chapter. I need reviews to keep me focused guys. Come on please Review. Read and Review. See ya.**


	14. Defenders of Peace

Chapter 14 defenders of Peace

"Goddamnit. The commander has gone MIA." Garrett said to Atriox who snarled at this.

"What was his last knowing heading?" Atriox asked.

"Ward is checking that out now. Shouldn't be more than half a day before we get the location." Garrett said before a large Separatist fleet emerged from Hyperspace and attacked his fleet making Atriox chuckle in amusement.

"Worthless fools. This should help pass the time till we locate my master. Take them down. Show them no mercy." Atriox said making Garrett smirk.

"Yes sir." Garrett said before ordering the troops.

Meanwhile

Hellboy was getting out of a tent before seeing some villagers carrying a basket of fruits before it nearly fell over had he not helped keep it from falling. One of the villagers offered him a fruit making him smile before taking it.

Forge was looking out for any allied ships before he spotted a Separatist drop ship approaching them.

"Hellboy we've got incoming." Forge said.

"Friendlies?" Hellboy asked.

"Nope. Separatist drop ship coming straight our way." Forge said.

"Great. I'll tell the boss you get Bly here fast." Hellboy said before heading for the tent where Sean was in healing. "Boss we got a problem. Enemy drop ship is coming here." Hellboy said.

"This is neutral space." Wag Too said.

"Not for long. I don't know how the hell the droid army found this place but it cant be good." Sean said trying to stand up.

"Don't struggle your still injured." Wag Too said.

Kaa watched as a Separatist drop ship landed in front of the village making him narrow his eyes before walking to the tent.

"I thought you said this was unexplored territory." Kaa said.

"It is at least to the rest of the galaxy. We need to move before they find us or they'll end up blasting everything." Sean said as Hellboy helped him up.

"But master they'll need our help." Ahsoka said.

"I'm not going to force the Lurmen into this fight Ahsoka. We need to leave now." Sean said making her frown.

"I'll try to keep them occupied for as long as I can. You must leave quickly." Kaa said walking to the enemy.

Hellboy and Bly carried Sean away while Kaa went to the enemy leader who was a Neimoidian.

"I am general Lok Durd of the Separatist alliance." Lok Durd said as if he was a god.(Fucking fat ass shit stain)

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, lead of this colony. What do you..." Kaa tried to say.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist alliance. I congratulate you on your good fortune. Now I wish to inspect my new colony." Lok Durd said as his droids went into the village and started blasting the place.

"Why are they attacking our homes? We've done nothing to them." Wag Too said.

"Violence. It's all those droids know." Ahsoka said. "Cant we do anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"No if we are discovered the Lurmen will be slaughtered." Aayla said.

"We'll be ok if we make it to the tall grass." Sean said as they rushed out of the village.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic or Legion contraband, General." One of the droids said.

"In the future we will conduct more periodic searches like this." Lod Durd said before leaving.

'I hope the legion arrives soon. Knowing the Separatist they're here for another reason.' Kaa thought in worry.

Later

"I cant understand why those villagers don't want to fight. No pride I guess." Bly said.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka said making Sean growl. "What?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Ahsoka. It takes far more courage to stick to ones beliefs as any Jedi well knows. Don't go mocking the Lurmen's way of life." Sean said making her sigh.

"We need to find a ship to get off this rock and contact the rest of the legion." Forge said.

"Well thankfully the Separatists will more than likely have one." Sean said.

"Sir you're talking about stealing from the clankers? Count me in." Bly said excited.

"First we need to find them." Aayla said.

"I got an idea." Sean said pointing to a large tree.

"That will do." Hellboy said.

Hellboy carried Sean up the tree before they got a look at the enemy base.

"Now what are they up to?" Sean said before using his binoculars to see what was going on at the base before seeing a new tank. "Well, thats new." Sean said handing them to Aayla.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new weapon. Must be why they're really here." Aayla said before they saw two droids walk out before the new tank fired some capsule in the air before landing away from them but as it did it released a powerful growing flame that destroyed every living thing and left the droids undamaged.

"Damnit." Sean said annoyed. "They're going to use that on the Lurman village." Sean said.

Later

After Lok Durd left to go to the village. Sean and his group destroyed the base and got one of the shuttles before heading back to the village where Kaa was waiting for them.

"I take it you don't have any good news." Kaa said already knowing the answer.

"The Separatists have a new weapon. It'll burn this village to a crisp. Fortunately we managed to find some shield generators before we got here. Get everyone in their homes." Sean said.

Lok Durd and his army made their way to the village.

"When Count Dooku sees how successful my weapon is against the legion, I will no doubt be promoted to a more substantial position within the alliance." Lok Durd said.

"Ok." A droid said before looking forward seeing the Village surrounded by pods. "Looks like the villagers have set up a barrier of pods around the village." The droid said.

"Pods? How quaint." Lok Durd said mocking their defense before getting a closer look and gasped as he saw Jedi and the leader of the legion. "The leader of the Legion is here? What is he doing all the way out here? Halt." Lok Durd said in urgency.

"Are you sure this will hold them?" Ahsoka asked.

"The tanks yes but the droids on the other hand will just climb it." Sean said.

"Ready the capsule. We will destroy the leader of the legion." Lok Durd said before the tank fired the capsule into the air.

"Fire up that shield generator." Sean said.

"Yes, sir." Bly said as he and Forge activated the shield generator and it held back the blast from the capsule.

"Now they'll have no choice but to come fight us face to face." Forge said.

"All units charge." Lok Durd said having every droid under his command charge at the base but shockingly they were all lifted into the air and crushed.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"I'm still injured Ahsoka. In my current state I have limits. I had enough energy saved for this." Sean said before Lok Durd tried to make a run for it before he pulled him to them.

"Oh there goes my promotion." Lok Durd said before Atriox's fleet arrived.

"Figures. He arrives just as all the bad guys are dead." Forge said amused.

Legion forces arrived on the planet and took Lok Durd into custody.

"This concerns me. How is that they found this planet? The Legion kept this planet very well guards in the archives." Atriox said.

"I'll give you one good guess who told the Separatists about this place." Garrett said.

"A senator?" Ward asked.

"Lets ask the general. Forge bring him over here." Garrett said.

"You got it." Forge said kicking Lok Durd over to them.

"Tell us how you found out about this planet and maybe we wont torture you." Garrett said holding up a knife in hand making him gulp.

Later

A senator screamed and thrashed as he was dragged away by the Legion.

"How many corrupt senators are we going to have to find before the Legion can take over?" Ahsoka asked.

"As many as it takes. The more corrupt senators we find the more the legion looks good to the Galaxy. In time something big will happen that will force us to fully replace the Republic for good." Atriox said

"It matters very little as of now. Our allies are safe and I've taken the liberty to deploy small rail gun platforms to protect the planet incase of future threats." Sean said.

"Well thats good." Ahsoka said as they left.

Meanwhile

"Lord Tyranus. The constant defeats you've suffered has become unacceptable. My plans will not succeed if you cannot thin the Jedi's numbers." Darth Sidious said to Dooku.

"Indeed my master. No one could have foreseen how powerful the Legion would become. Their numbers and their strength are impressive. However though. My new assassin has given me the names and locations of some the legions most dangerous enemies. With their help perhaps we can turn the tide of this war in our favor and thin not only the Jedi's numbers but also the Legions army." Dooku said.

"Indeed my old friend. See to it that they join our cause. Everything must go according to plan if my empire is to rise." Sidious said.

"It will be done my master. The Legion's days will soon be over." Dooku said.

 **Authors Note: Happy** **Valentines day people. Anyway I've made a new poll for this new army the Separatist need to equal the plain field with the Legion. Vote for 5 out of the 15 selections. This will make things very interesting in the war^^. Also if you haven't already check out my new account dragonlord02. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	15. Trespassers

Chapter 15 Trespassers

After being fully healed from his injuries. Sean, Ashburn, Kruger and the legion are deployed to an outpost on the snow covered planet of Orot Plutonia. Accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora.

With them are also Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sargent Forge, Captain Soap Mactavish and Captain Price.

Landing by the outpost the group of clones and legion soldiers soon got out and searched the area.

"Why did it have to be a cold planet?" Sean asked making Anakin chuckle.

"Could be worse." Anakin said.

"Forge. Get those sensor beacons in place before dark." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Forge said getting the men to do just that.

"Commander Kruger." Chairman Cho said getting his attention.

"Chairman. I suggest you stay back till we have searched the area." Sean said.

"I respect your judgment commander but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." Cho said.

"I thought this place was uninhabited and therefor not aligned." Anakin said.

"Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the republic to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us." Cho said.

"With all do respect this is for the senate to decide not us." Sean said.

"Ah, but the Jedi report to the senate, which is senator Chuchi of Pantora." Cho said as the senator walked up to them.

"Technically speaking, master Jedi, the chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate." Chuchi said.

"Point taken. Alright lets get inside." Sean said.

They soon went inside the outpost but found a rather odd sight.

"What in the world?" Forge said seeing clone helmets on pikes before he removed the helmet and no head was seen.

"I don't get it." Rex said.

"Must be Separatists." Cho said.

"I don't think so. Unless the Separatists have gained a new ally which I highly doubt." Sean said.

Heading into the command center they saw a few dead clones in the room.

"Do you think the Separatists are building a base to attack Pantora?" Cho asked.

"We're not dealing with Separatists here. These computers haven't even been touched. Plus look around." Sean said.

"What?" Cho asked not seeing his point.

"No blast marks no dead droids and these aren't consistent with blasters. No something else happened here." Sean said inspecting one of the bodies.

"Sir our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge." Rex said.

"Theres your proof commander." Cho said.

"Just because theres a base doesn't mean they did this." Sean said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan along with a small squad of soldiers left to investigate the droid base. However as they arrived they saw something similar to what happened to the clones.

"By the looks of things. Whoever attacked the clones took out the droids as well." Anakin said seeing severed droid heads on pikes.

"Rex, help Anakin place the sensor beacons. You four, come with me." Obi-wan said.

Meanwhile

Atriox and his best troops arrived at the base just as the current soldiers here moved the bodies of the dead clones.

"What a waste." One of the brutes said.

"Commander we need to prepare a defense incase the droids are mounting an assault on Pantora." Cho said.

"Chairman I already told you that the Separatists were not responsible for this." Sean said calmly.

"Excuse me sir. Skywalker just reported in on the enemy base. Whoever attacked us also took out the droid base." Forge said.

"Hmm. I believe our outpost probably got in the middle of all this by mistake. Are you sure this planet in uninhabited?" Sean asked the Chairman.

"Positive commander. Our people have spent much time here. No one lives on this ice world." Cho said.

"If thats true who took out our troops and the droids. I believe that perhaps if something lives on this planet they learned to stay well hidden." Sean said.

"Like our hunters?" Atriox asked.

"Nowhere near that level but skilled enough to stay out of sight." Sean said.

"Whoever is doing this is a dangerous enemy nonetheless and I will not allow them to jeopardize the security of Pantora." Cho said.

"Chairman if there are lifeforms here. Then perhaps a peaceful resolution can be achieved." Chuchi said.

"On that I agree. I for one don't want a small war to break out here." Sean said.

"Senator I am willing to fight and die for my people. Its time to ask if you are willing to do the same." Cho said making Atriox and his brutes growl from behind him making him gasp in shock.

"Atriox, enough." Sean said making him scoff before allowing the chairman to move past them which he did quickly to avoid their wrath. "Don't listen to him Chuchi. One does not need to use violence to fight for their people. One can use many methods to fight for their people. Yours is the easiest way." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Anakin and Obi-Wan soon arrived back at the base.

"What did you find?" Sean asked.

"It seems this planet is inhabited." Obi-Wan said.

"Impossible. Our explorers have spent much time here. They're trespassers." Cho said.

"With respect these creatures, the Talz, are nowhere near advanced enough to develop space travel. I think they might have been here longer than Pantora." Obi-Wan said.

"Whoever they are they belong to us...Argh!" Cho yelled as A brute known as Tartarus picked him up by the throat and lifted him up.

"They belong to you?" Tartarus said glaring at him.

"Tartarus stand down." Sean said making him drop him.

"Sir, These creatures belong to no one." Tartarus said.

"I know but that is no reason to lose your temper. Chairman you might have jurisdiction over your moon but you have no authority over these creatures. And while they may not be as advanced as every other being in the galaxy they still have rights." Sean said.

"And the Senate must decide jurisdiction." Chuchi said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that considering how bad they're doing right now." Sean said.

"They are savages. Look at what they've done they slaughtered your troops." Cho said.

"They only want to be left alone. I'm assuming the droids attacked them and our troops got caught in the middle.

"And they could be strong allies for us in the future." Atriox said.

"There is that to." Sean said.

"They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Sargent Forge, prepare your troops for battle." Cho said.

"That is not going to happen. There will be no battle or attack on them at all. Do not forget I run the legion." Sean said glaring at him making him frown.

Later

The group soon headed for the Separatist base to talk with the Talz.

"Sargent put your men on that ice Ridge we will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Cho said.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that there would be no attack chairman." Sean said annoyed.

"You will do as I command this planet is under my jurisdiction!" Cho yelled making Sean glare at him behind his mask.

"Nothing is under your control Cho. The Talz are already here." Sean said as a group of Talz appeared.

Inside the base the leader of the Talz waited for them. Sean started speaking in their language which surprised a few.

"Why am I not surprised." Anakin asked making Atriox and Tartarus chuckle in amusement.

"Listen here you worthless...HEY!" Cho yelled as Captain Price and Captain Mactavish cuffed him.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Take him back to base. We'll present him to the courts on high charity." Sean said.

"You cannot do this! I knew you Legion scum would turn on us!" Cho yelled.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?" Sean asked.

Later

The Talz had agreed to let the Legion stay on the planet for protect under the condition that they stay away from the Village. Chairman Cho was presented to the people of Pantora who were most displeased by his lack of judgment and wanting to exterminate the Talz for no reason. A new chairman one who was loyal to the Legion would take his place while Cho was sentenced to life in prison on High charity.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before Cho did something that would send him in a cell." Chuchi said to Sean as she laid on top of him in his personal chamber on the Spirt of Fire. Both of them we completely naked as they had a hot round of sex.

"Yes well idiots like him tend to do more harm than good. Who knows maybe one day you'll be the next Chairman." Sean said making her giggle before kissing him lovingly.

"I can already see the advantages with that position." Chuchi said before he held her close and she fell asleep in his arms loving this feeling of being close to him.

 **Authors note: Sorry if this feels rushed or anything but I really want to get to the Ryloth arc. I'm not going to do the blue shadow virus episode since I honestly really hated it. It made no sense to me. Why bring a virus back that could kill almost all life in the galaxy. Anyway Next Chapter is the space battle for Ryloth. After the final battle for Ryloth I got a special Lemon between Aayla and Sean and you'll all love it. Also please both Review and Vote. I really want to get high numbers in the polls. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	16. Freedom of Ryloth

Chapter 16 Freedom of Ryloth

The innocents of Ryloth have been invaded by the evil Separatist leader Wat Tambor has invaded the planet Ryloth. The legion immediately reacts to this news by preparing a massive invasion fleet to free the planet from Separatist control.

"We'll attack on three fronts. Julia will command the space battle with Anakin and Ahsoka while Reznov and Obi-Wan secure the ground for our invasion fleet. Master Windo, Atriox and I will focus on capturing the capital of the planet and capture Wat Tambor." Sean said.

"It is a sound plan." Mace said.

"The difficult part will be getting past that blockage." Obi-Wan said.

"You are aware of the amount of ships at our disposal right?" Sean asked.

"Oh yes I forgot." Obi-Wan said.

"So it should be easy then." Anakin said.

Later

The Separatists blockade around Ryloth had at least 7 battle ships ready for the Legion.

"With this amount of fire power the Legion will be no match for..." Was as far as the Captain got before his ugly bug eyes widened almost comically as the large invasion force numbering at the very least half a hundred. "Us?" The captain said weakly and screamed like a little bitch as the Legion fired upon the Blockade before every ship was destroyed with ease.

"Huh. I almost feel sorry for them." Mace said amused.

"I don't. Time for the second part of the plan. Reznov you and Obi-Wan are up." Sean said.

"You got it Kruger." Reznov said as he and Obi-Wan prepared the ground forces to secure a landing site for the rest of the invasion.

Later

"Ground is Secure Kruger." Reznov said as he and Obi-Wan took out the last air cannon while freeing the villagers.

Legion drop ships soon landed down on the surface along with a few large carriers.

"Now that we have our ground forces we can concentrate on capturing the Capital." Mace said.

"Should be simple enough." Sean said as he, Atriox and Mace headed for the capital.

Later

The assault group for the Capital was under heavy fire from the enemy tanks that were firing on theirs from a distance.

"Cowards." Atriox said before one of the tanks legs were shot off making everyone inside the tank get out and rushed for cover.

"Get that tank out of the way!" Garrett said.

"With pleasure." Sean said using the force to lift the tank into the air.

"Well I'll be." Mace said impressed by how easy his former Padawan was using the force before he threw it at one of the enemy tanks destroying it.

"Garrett bring in the lightning squad." Sean said.

"I want lightning up here now!" Garrett said on the comms as some of the clone tanks opened up and clones on fast walkers appeared before rushing to the leaders.

"Their all yours commander." One of the clones said before Sean and Mace got on one each.

"Atriox get our forces to move up." Sean said.

"With pleasure. MOVE!" Atriox yelled as the tanks moved forward while the walker group took out the enemy tanks.

Soon the battle was soon over.

"How many men did we lose?" Mace asked.

"About 50 I think including 5 tanks. The good news is that Obi-Wan and other members of the legion are breaking their lines." Sean said.

"This battle was costly." Mace said. Unknown to the two of them though was that a small recon droid was watching them and sending video feed back to Wat Tambor and his tactical droid.

"The Legion is advancing faster than expected." Tambor said.

"I calculate that the Legion will arrive by morning. We should plan a retreat." The Tactical Droid said.

"No I will not retreat. The Legion doesn't have the numbers to take this city. Bring our troops inside the walls." Tambor said.

Meanwhile

Inside one of the tanks known as a scarab Chancellor Palpatine and senator Taa in Hologram form talked to the invasion force.

"Whats your progress, Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

"My fighters have taken out the last of the Separatist fleet. We have control of the planet in space." Anakin said.

"Nice work Anakin." Sean said before his hologram vanished.

"Master Kenobi has taken the Jixuan desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours." Mace said.

"However though we're faced with a problem." Sean said as a hologram of the capital city appeared. "Due to heavy resistance we lost a lot of our tanks." Sean said.

"Perhaps we could send you reinforcements my boy." Palpatine said.

"We don't have time to wait for back up sir." Sean said respectively

"A plan you have to take the bridge?" Yoda asked.

"With our forces stretched thinly on this planet, We're going to enlist the help of the freedom fighters, led by Cham Syndulla. He's a friend and a loyal ally of the Legion." Sean said.

"NO!" Taa yelled in anger. "I wont allow this. He will use this against me to take power!" Taa yelled.

"Maybe he should since unlike you he actually gives a damn about his people and stuffing his mouth full of food." Sean said glaring at him from behind his mask.

"No! I..." Taa tried to say but Sean cut off his transmission.

"I've had enough of his dumbass." Sean said.

"How do you propose we find Syndulla?" Mace asked.

"Heh. I know him more than anyone." Sean said.

Later

The group soon arrived at a site filled with graves.

"What makes you think Syndulla is here?" Captain Price asked before Sean knelt down seeing tracks made by an animal indigenous to the region.

"Syndulla uses riding animals and these tracks are fresh." Sean said.

"Which means they cant be that far." A clone said before they heard a roaring in the distance.

"Lets go." Sean said.

Arriving at a battle site they hid from a patrol of Droids.

"Why aren't we taking them out?" A clone asked.

"Why waste our energy when our allies will do it for us?" Atriox said before the sound of blaster fire and droid screams were heard making them rush up and saw the Droid patrol destroyed. Soon the Rebels appeared aiming their weapons at them.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive my old friends." Syndulla said to Sean and Atriox.

"Syndulla, been a long a time. We need your help." Sean said.

The group soon entered a tunnel where the rebels base was.

"Nice hideout." Sean said.

"As you said do what you can with what you have." Syndulla said as they past the cages of they're riding animals

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well. Together, we can prevent that from happening again." Mace said making Syndulla stop.

"Do you know why we were massacred, Master Jedi? When the Droids swept over Ryloth, The Republic refused to help us saying they had bigger problems. We know for a fact that they are more worried about their own agendas. The Legion was the only one willing to help us. Sending us food and medical supplies to us till their invasion fleet could arrive. Tell me why do you still side with the Republic when you know it is beyond redemption?" Syndulla asked in slight anger.

"Easy now, Syndulla the Jedi have long since left the Republic and now serve along side the Legion just as you do. Taa is the problem we both know that." Sean said making him nod.

They entered the base where other Twi'leks and members of the Legion were at.

"With the help of the soldiers you were able to send we've mounted a good defense waiting for your invasion force." Syndulla said making Sean nod.

The Legion soldiers along with the Rebels were gearing up for an assault on the Capital.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." A female voice said making Sean look and see a green skinned Twi'lek with Green eyes and wore an orange jumpsuit.

"Hello Hera." Sean said making her smile as she walked to him and pulled off his mask before kissing his cheek. Here was another one of Sean's lovers. Here fell for him after seeing what he was fully capable of when innocent lives were on the line. She saw him as a true leader and like her father was completely loyal to the Legion along with the rest of the planet minus Taa of course since he was a fat ass idiot.

Later

"I don't like this." Syndulla said as they were about to contact Senator Taa about the plan.

"This will confirm my suspicion about his true view of the planet." Sean said as they waited before a hologram of Oola appears. "Oola? Where is that fat idiot Taa?" Sean asked.

"Last I heard he was at some fancy diner." Oola said making Syndulla growl in anger.

"And suspicion confirmed. Once this is all over the planet will be in your hands. Meaning the Legion can help take better care of it with your help." Sean said.

"Indeed. But for now we must capture Tambor before he escapes." Syndulla said.

Later

The group soon stood outside the city.

"That draw bridge is our only way in or out of the city." Syndulla said.

"Hardly." Sean said before he used the force to create a small portal. "Shall we?" Sean asked his old master who smirked before the two of them along with Captain Price and Garrett went into the portal and appeared in front of the city.

"Oh no!" One of the Droids yelled in shock before Price blasted him.

"We'll hold them off. Get that bride back up!" Mace yelled.

"Right away!" Price yelled as he and Garrett rushed to the control room to activate the bridge. Sean and Mace took out the Droids with ease before seeing a tank move towards them only to get crushed into a hunk of junk by Sean.

Price and Garrett blasted their way into the control room allowing Syndulla and the soldiers to rush into the city and destroy the remaining droids.

Tambor tried to rush to his ship but Sean jumped in front of him making him stop and gasp in fear.

"You're not going anywhere." Sean said making him sigh in defeat.

Later

With the planet now under Legion control the people were celebrating their victory.

"I thank you once again my friends for your help." Syndulla said to Sean and Atriox.

"Think nothing of it Syndulla. Now we just need to end this war soon." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"This is unacceptable Tryanus. The Legion has more victories then you by a thousand." Sidious said in anger.

"The tide may yet turn my master. For I have found all the Legions most dangerous enemies. They have all agreed to fight with the Separatist alliance. Our numbers now match the Legions in near equal amounts. Soon the tide of this war will turn." Dooku said.

"It had better. My plans will not succeed of the Jedi's numbers are not thinned by the end of this war." Sidious said.

Later

Sean was walking to the Jedi temple to see Aayla since she said she wanted to talk to him about something important.

However before he could even get to his speeder someone jumped him and injected him with a knockout drug.

As this was happening other people on Coruscant were in the same Situation. Such as Palpatine, Mas, Taa, Chuchi and Jedi Master Krell.

 **Authors Note: I got this idea after watching a certain horror movie. Tell me if you recognize this quote. "Hello...I want to play a game." Next chapter will have the most epic twist youve ever seen. Next Chapter Will end season one and have a lot of surprises in store for all of you fans. Also the Poll is now over. I'm a little disappointed by it since I was expecting certain armies to be in the top five but then again all of them will be in the Separatist alliance. Read and Review my friends. See ya.**


	17. I want to Play a game

Chapter 17 I want to play a game

The Jedi council was discussing certain events when Aayla rushed in.

"Master Secura, What is it?" Master Plo asked seeing the concerned look on her face.

"Something has happened. Sean and others have just disappeared. The Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor are gone along with senators Chuchi and Taa. A few others have been reported missing and Wat Tambor is gone as well." Aayla said making them extremely concerned.

"Contact Atriox immediately. Let him and the rest of the Legion know of the situation." Mace said making her run off to do that.

"This is most concerning. Sean isnt someone to be captured that easy." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. I worry for my former Padawan Obi-Wan but I have faith he can handle himself till we find him and the others." Mace said.

An hour had passed before the entire legion began to search the planet for the missing high ranking members of both the Legion, The Republic and Wat Tambor.

However though the video screens across the Galaxy began to get all fuzzy making everyone look.

Suddenly a puppet with white painted skin and black hair and red swirls in his cheeks and red eyes appeared.

"Hello Citizens of the Galaxy." The Puppet said.

"Oh no." Reznov said in alarm.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked confused. "Its just a puppet." Ahsoka said not seeing what the big deal was.

"Thats no ordinary puppet. That Puppet is used by a psychopath. Calls himself Jigsaw." Julia said.

"I want to play a game. For years the governing body of the Republic has lied and deceived you. Taking away your freedom as well as many of the lives of your loved ones and yourselves. The Separatists while a new government is nothing but a cover up. They intend to rule the Galaxy with an Iron fist. They will sell you and others into slavery for both profit and power. The Legion itself while has offered great hope still remains a mystery." Jigsaw said before video feed of Sean and the others who were kidnapped by Jigsaw appeared in a room that looked old and run down.

"Master?" Ahsoka said in shock.

"Today we will see which government is the most honest and loyal to the people and others. They will fight for survival. Live or die. The choice is theirs." Jigsaw said.

"We have to find them." Nahdar said.

"We will Nahdar." Fisto said.

Meanwhile

The people Jigsaw kidnapped were in a room. These people were Sean, Palpatine, Mas, Taa, Tambor, Chuchi, Krell and Tan Divo a police officer. Sean was the only one still knocked out.

"My boy please wake up." Palpatine said trying to wake him up which he did with a groan.

"What the hell?" Sean said before looking around and widened his eyes which they could see since he didn't have his mask. "Oh FUCK!" Sean yelled in shock. "Not again!" Sean yelled.

"Again?" Mas asked confused before Sean started to search for something.

"What are you doing?" Krell asked.

"Shut up!" Sean yelled before he kicked open a wall finding a tape player.

"How did you know where to find that?" Palpatine asked confused.

"Everything you guys need to know is on this." Sean said playing the tape.

"Greetings and Welcome. I trust you are all wondering where you are. I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer you is important. Salvation, if you earn it. Three hours from now, the door to this house will open. Unfortunately, you only have two hours to live. Right now, you are treating in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it in since you arrived here. Those of you familiar with the Tokyo subway attacks will know its devastating effects on the Human Body." Jigsaw said on the tape.

"Shit." Sean said knowing how deadly that gas was.

"The only way to overcome it and walk out of this building is to find an antidote. Several are hidden around this house. One is inside the save in front of you." Jigsaw said making them all look at the safe. "You all possess the combination to the safe. Think hard. The numbers are in the back of your minds. the clue to their order can be found over the rainbow. Let the game begin." Jigsaw said as the tape ended.

"Sean what is going on?" Chuchi asked in slight fear.

"It's a game and I've played it before." Sean said pulling up his pant leg showing a scar that circled his leg. "The rules cant be broken." Sean said before Krell found a key where the Tape player was along with a note.

"Do not attempt to use this key on the door to this room." Krell read before scoffing. "I'm not listening to this nonsense." Krell said as he and Mass headed for the door.

"Krell you don't want to do it trust me." Sean said.

"What do you suggest we wait till we die?" Krell asked.

"If the note said dont use the key you really shouldn't do it." Sean said.

"How do you know all this?" Palpatine asked.

"Like I said I played this game before." Sean said before Krell and Mas went to the door and was looked out the peephole as Krell turned the key. Only for an earth Gun to go off at the peephole making it shoot Mas in the eye killing him making Chuchi and Taa scream in fear. Chuchi clutched onto Sean tightly in fear while he held her close.

"What is this nonsense!" Tambor yelled.

"IT'S A FUCKING GAME YOU DUMBASS! YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE FUCKING RULES! I WOULD KNOW! I HAD TO CUT OFF MY OWN FUCKING LEG TO WIN THE GAME NEARLY FIVE YEARS AGO!" Sean yelled.

Krell attempted to use the force but couldn't before seeing a collar around his neck.

"What is this!" Krell asked trying to take it off.

"Don't bother. That things reinforced with perfectly refined Titanium." Sean said seeing he had the same one around his own neck.

"Who is doing this?" Palpatine asked.

"His names Jigsaw. He's a fucking Psychopath back on Earth. Punishes those who've taken life for granted or just testing to see how far anyone will go to stay alive hence the scar on my goddamn leg." Sean said.

"And the collars?" Krell asked.

"Those collars are from the Legion designed to restrain anyone who has a strong connection to the force if any Jedi or anyone in general lost their way." Sean said.

"How do we get out of here?" Taa asked before gears behind the door began to move making Taa and Chuch jump in fright before the door opened.

"Like I said you follow the rules." Sean said as he and Krell headed for the door before Krell slowly opened the door before seeing no one was there and both walked out the room.

"If you've played the game you must know how to beat it." Krell said.

"Wishful thinking but every game is different. I don't know how to beat this game this time other than finding those antidotes." Sean said before Krell saw a baseball bat with nails in it making him pick it up.

They moved around the house before they found a door that said exit on it making Krell tries to use the key but it didn't fit making him growl and threw it away before Sean picked it up.

"Don't bother. My guess is that its sealed shut till the timer runs out. But we might all be dead before that." Sean said.

"Absolutely not!" Krell yelled before smashing the door with the bat in his hand before it started to come apart but like Sean said it was sealed shut. "FUCK!" Krell yelled in anger.

"I told you. I know this guy more than anyone. He thinks of everything in advance." Sean said.

"Than why haven't you caught him yet?" Tambor asked arrogantly.

"Shut up. He's that good. You wouldn't believe whats he's capable of. Especially what he'll do to someone like you. Scum bags like you always suffer the worst in his games." Sean said glaring at him before coughing in his hand showing blood making Chuchi look at him in concern. "Shit." Sean said wiping the blood off his hands.

"Why is he doing this to us? I've done nothing wrong." Taa said making Sean scoff.

"Bullshit! You were stuffing your mouth full of food while your people suffered. Syndulla and my Legion liberated the planet while you did absolutely shit." Sean said.

"You shut your mouth you insolent brat! Your legion is nothing but a tool for the Republic to use. Your nothing but our pawns!" Taa yelled before Sean charged at him and shoved him into the wall before beating him to death before Krell and Chuchi pulled him off while Taa was gasping in fear.

"The fucks gotten into you!" Krell yelled pulling him away.

"Sean please calm down." Chuchi said placing her hands on his chest making him take a few deep breathes.

"Unlike you fat ass I actually care about everyone in the Galaxy and not myself. My own needs come dead last when people are suffering." Sean said glaring at him.

"My boy please thats enough. Fighting each other is pointless." Palpatine said trying to stop the fighting.

"I suppose. We need to find those antidotes or we're all gonna die." Sean said.

"How are we supposed to do that if we don't even know..." Was as far as Tambor got before Chuchi pushed a wall revealing a hidden door.

"Like that." Sean said as he and Krell slowly opened the door before they walked down stairs.

"Keep your eyes open. We don't know whats down here." Krell said.

"Trust me if there was a trap meant to kill us when we entered the room we would be dead by now." Sean said before they saw someone by a desk making them look at each other before Sean got behind him while Krell prepared his bat before Sean pulled the person back who was already dead and had his face painted like a doll and had a knife in his heart.

"What a surprise." Sean said before Chuchi turned the lights on making them jump. "Damnit honey." Sean said annoyed.

"Sorry." Chuchi said before Sean saw a letter on the dead body that said Tan Divo.

"Who's Tan Divo?" Palpatine asked.

"Me." Tan said before Sean opened the letter seeing another tape inside.

"Great." Sean said before pulling out the tape player and inserted the tape inside before playing it.

"Hello, Tan Divo. I want to play a game. For years you have lied to the public about your cases and crime scenes. You've put away innocent people in Jail for profit and power. Lazily investigating crime scenes and tempering with evidence that would have put away the real criminals of the galaxy. Today I offer you redemption. Inside the cremation device in-front of all of you are two antidotes. One for you and the other is to donate to the other players. However, One of them will come with a price. Once your inside only the devil can help you out." Jigsaw said.

"Uh...Anyone else want to..." Was as far as Tan got before Sean and Krell glared at him.

"You put away innocent people? I have half the mind to split you in half for that." Sean said glaring at him.

"You will got those Antidotes for us. Or we'll make you." Krell said glaring at him making him gulp.

"Fine but I get one of them." Tan said before Sean punched him in the face making him groan in pain.

"Fat chance now go!" Sean said making him nod in fear before crawling into the machine to retrieve the antidotes. Both were hanging in the air by chains.

"Theres the first." Tan said before grabbing the last one which was held up high making him reach up to pull it down and in doing so closed the door.

"What the hell?" Sean said before the machine started up lighting up fire inside.

"Open the door!" Tan yelled. Sean and Krell tried to pull the door open but couldn't and it started to heat up making it impossible to touch.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before he pulled off his robes and tried to pull it again only for his robes to catch on fire making him throw it away in a corner.

"Open the fucking door! Not funny!" Tan yelled trying to kick the door open but his feet nearly caught on fire making him pull away.

"Other side!" Sean yelled as he and Krell rushed to the other side seeing a glass door before Krell smashed it open with his bat. Tan tried to force his way out but couldn't since his size made it impossible making him scream in pain as he was burned alive before he died from the fire. He dropped the two syringes which Sean grabbed.

"Who gets them?" Krell asked making Sean sigh before walking over to Chuchi and Palpatine before Taa got in the way.

"Give me one of those you..." Was as far as Taa got before Sean punched him in the face.

"Get the fuck out of my way fat ass." Sean said before walking over to Chuchi and Palpatine. He injected the first into Chuchi making her sigh in relief feeling the poison in her system leave.

"But my boy you need it." Palpatine said.

"Like I said sir my needs come dead last. You take it." Sean said before injecting him with the Antidote making him sigh feeling the Poison leave him.

Meanwhile

"Well at least he's able to keep calm in this situation." Luminara said as the entire galaxy saw Sean's kind nature in giving them the antidotes.

"We need to find out where they are before the rest of them get killed. Taa and Tambor still have a lot to answer for." Ward said.

"We will just be patient." Master Windu said.

"I don't understand something. Why them? Why pick just them?" Anakin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Each of them hold high ranking positions. Palpatine, Chuchi and Taa with the Republic Krell and Kruger in the Jedi order and Tambor with the Separatist alliance. Each of them are high ranking members." Reznov said.

"But why is Master Kruger there? He said he already played and won this game." Ahsoka said.

"I have no idea." Julia said.

Back with the group

Sean sat Chuchi down so she could regain her strength while the others looked around the house.

"Might I ask why Jigsaw is doing all of this to us?" Palpatine asked as he saw down in a chair.

"He's testing us. Nearly five years ago I played one of his games. He wanted to test my commitment to the Legions Cause and my will to survive. Me and a man who later become a friend named Adam were chained to old pipes by our feet. Jigsaw wanted me to kill him. I refused. When the time ran out I had to no choice but cut my foot off in order to save us both. Tsunade was able to reattach it back on." Sean said remembering that game all to well.

"Have you tried to find out who he is or why he does these brutal games?" Palpatine asked.

"Believe me sir I've spent nearly 5 years looking for him. But he thinks everything in advance. Anything we think of he already has. No matter what we do or how hoard we try we can never out think him." Sean said before standing up before Talbor came down the stairs.

"We found another door. It's the only one not locked." Tambor said. Sean picked up Chuchi and went up the stairs.

Krell was trying to push the door open till the others arrived.

"Something is jammed on the door." Krell said.

"If it is its another trap." Sean said before Krell managed to open the door but as he did a timer started. "See what I mean?" Sean said before he found another tape and played it.

"Hello, Master Krell. I want to play a game. When the clone wars started you used harsh and cruel methods in order to achieve victory. Costing unnecessary losses in your battles that could have been avoided if you had simply thought out your battle plans instead of using brute force. I think we can agree your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price you pay will involve a painful choice." Jigsaw said. Sean was looking around the room before he found something under a bed.

"Holy shit." Sean said in surprise.

"What is it?" Chuchi asked before Sean pulled the bed u revealing a deep hole full of needles.

"When the timer expires, the door in front of you will be locked forever. There is a key that unlocks the door. I will give you just one hint as to where that key is. It will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Heh heh. Let the game begin." Jigsaw said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said in disbelief before Krell grabbed him. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sean yelled as he threw him into the pile of needles. "AHHH!" Sean yelled in pain as the needles pierced his skin.

"FIND THAT KEY!" Krell yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled before looking for the key.

"Have you lost your mind!" Palpatine asked in shock.

Sean searched through the needles while injuring himself before he found the key and threw it up to Krell who quickly caught it and tried to unlock the door but the timer ran out.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Krell yelled slamming the door repeatedly. Sean slowly crawled out of the pit while Chuchi and Palpatine got the needles out of him.

"You fucking asshole!" Sean yelled before groaning in pain and Palpatine pulled one of the needles out of his back. "What did he mean by unnecessary losses? What did you do to my men?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"I got the mission done." Krell said glaring at him.

"At what cost? How many soldiers have died under your command?" Sean asked glaring at him in anger as he didn't reply. "HOW MANY!" Sean yelled in rage.

"It doesn't matter." Krell said.

"IT DOES MATTER! THOSE SOLDIERS TRUSTED YOU TO LEAD THEM INTO BATTLE! AND YOU THREW AWAY THEIR LIVES LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!" Sean yelled.

"The only thing they were useful for was getting the job done. Nothing more." Krell said before leaving.

"I will see you suffer for this!" Sean yelled before Chuchi got the last of the needles out of him.

Meanwhile

"This is unacceptable." Atriox said as they heard what Krell had done to the Legions soldiers. "I want him to be placed for exaction on High Charity when this is over." Atriox said to Garrett.

"You got it." Garrett said.

"How could we not see this?" Barriss asked in shock.

"Because did not want to see it. You are all so concerned on winning the war that you did not see how it effected the other Jedi." Atriox said.

"Atriox, Easy." Julia said making him snarl.

"Knowing Kruger he'll live through this." Reznov said.

"We have to find them first. How close are we to discovering that video feed?" Aayla asked.

"Still trying to find it." Forge said making her sigh hoping her love would be ok before time was up.

Meanwhile

Krell went back to the room they started in before coming to the safe and tried to pry it open but couldn't making him growl before he looked at Mas and saw something on his neck. Looking closer he saw a number in red. Remembering Jigsaw's message he smirked before looking for the others.

Tambor was trying desperately to get into another room but couldn't before he went into the same room and Krell who smirked at him.

"What's with that look?" Tambor asked before Krell smashes his bat on his face killing him before he fell down on the floor. Krell checked the number on his neck. Number 16 in yellow.

"Now for the others." Krell said.

Sean held Chuchi in his arms as they walked around the house.

"We've been going at this for almost two hours. We're never going to find the other antidotes." Taa said before glaring at Sean. "This is all your fault!" Taa yelled pointing at him.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Sean asked.

"If you had given me that antidote Instead of that slut I could survive this! I'll kill you!" Taa yelled charging at him which he just dodged with ease before Taa barged into a room full of knifes which cut him up deeply. "AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Taa yelled in agony before he got out of the room. However as he did his entire body was falling apart before his head fell off.

"Fucking moron." Sean said before they moved away.

Krell went down to where Tan was and looked at his neck seeing the number 11 in green on his neck and went to search for the others.

Sean, Palpatine and Chuchi went into the room they started in before seeing Tambor dead on the ground with the bat Krell had in the back of his head making Chuchi gasp in fright.

"Oh my." Palpatine said in surprise.

"Wait a second." Sean said putting Chuchi down and looked closer and Tambor and saw a number on the back of his head in yellow. "The numbers are in the back of our minds over a rainbow." Sean said. "Son of a bitch." Sean said.

"What is it?" Palpatine asked.

"The numbers were literally in the back of our heads." Sean said turning around showing her had the number 5 in black on his neck.

Krell soon found Taa and turned his decapitated head and saw the number 8 in black.

"How do we get out of here?" Chuchi asked.

Sean looked around the room before seeing Tambor's blood on the floor but for some reason it wasn't spreading to a certain part of the room making him move the safe out of the way and saw a door. Seeing it had a lock he used the key from earlier and unlocked the door.

"This way." Sean said making them rush down the stairs before Krell busted in the room seeing them go down making him growl before he followed them.

Sean, Chuchi and Palpatine soon made it into a room that sean was all to familiar with.

"Oh god." Sean said in shock.

"What is it now?" Chuchi asked.

"This is the room where I played the game the first time." Sean said seeing the same chain where he cut his foot off. "Damnit we're back on Earth." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Earth? How the hell did they get back there so damn fast?" Garrett asked.

"Doesn't matter. Assembly the entire fleet." Atriox said.

"Yes sir." Forge said.

"Lets move." Anakin said as they got ready to leave for Earth.

Back with the group.

Krell busted through the door seeing the others.

"No where left to run." Krell said before suddenly the room filled with purple smoke making everyone cough before everything went blank.

Later

Sean slowly woke up seeing his head was trapped in some kind of device. Looking in front of him he saw Palpatine in the same situation.

"Palpatine wake up!" Sean yelled making him do so before seeing their situation.

"What? What are these?" Palpatine asked trying to get through.

"Careful you might trigger it. These are highly advanced laser cutters. Designed to cut through almost anything." Sean said.

"Very perceptive Kruger." Jigsaw said through the loudspeaker in the room.

"What the hell is going on now! Wheres Chuchi?" Sean asked.

"In a safe place I can assure you. And as for Master Krell. He is being sent to your Legion for punishment for the deaths of the soldiers you called brothers and sisters in arms. You two are the final players. You both have a chance to live. All you both need to do is confess. Confess the truth to me and that secret stays with me and me alone never to be told by anyone else ever again. Failure to do so will result in the lasers to cut through your skulls like butter. Live or die. Make your choice." Jigsaw said before the lasers on Sean's collar went off and pulled him into the wall.

"The only thing I've done wrong is not act sooner in coming back to my home planet. I could have saved so many lives back home." Sean said.

"True but we both know thats not the only thing you failed to do." Jigsaw said as the lasers went closer to Sean's neck.

"NO! NO!" Sean yelled as the lasers went to his neck cutting through his skin making blood pour out of his body before the latched around his collar went off making him fall to the ground dead.

With the others

"No" Aayla said in horror as they all saw his dead body.

Mace had a look of pure rage on his face along with the rest of the Jedi and the Legion.

"Oh dear." Palpatine said seeing the dead body of the young man he called friend.

"Now it is your turn Chancellor. If you do not want to end up in the same situation as him you will confess the Truth and it must be the full truth. Live or die. The choice is yours." Jigsaw said before Palpatine was pulled into the wall and the lasers activated.

"I admit I failed as a chancellor I was unable to stop the war!" Palpatine said but the lasers got closer. "I might have let a few corrupt senators walk freely I admit that." Palpatine said and the lasers got closer.

"Tell the full truth. Your secret stays with me and me alone." Jigsaw said.

"I AM THE LORD OF THE SITH! I AM DARTH SIDIOUS! I STARED THIS WAR TO CRUSH THE JEDI WITH THE CLONE ARMY! I WANTED TO CREATE MY OWN EMPIRE!" Palpatine yelled shocking everyone who was watching. Shocking everyone in the Galaxy from the Republic the Separatist and the Legion. The lasers soon deactivated making Sidious sigh in relief looking up seeing the ceiling had damage to it.

He looked towards Sean's dead body before seeing something on his ceiling. There was no damage.

(Insert the Saw theme here people)

Impossibly Sean started to move standing up looking alive and well.

"What? What is this?" Sidious asked before Sean took off the collar around his neck showing blood containers. "Your working for him?" Sidious asked making Sean chuckle.

"Not exactly." Sean said as the door opened showing an old man with white skin grey hair and dark blue eyes. The old man injected Sean with a needle making him sigh in relief.

"Thank you." Sean said standing up.

"I don't understand." Sidious said.

"I lied to you of course. Everything that has happened was broadcasted all over the galaxy. The truth is out Sidious." Jigsaw said making his eyes widen in horror.

"Of course though we knew about the chips in the clones nearly two years ago. They've been deactivated all this time." Sean said.

"Why go through all this? Why go through the game again?" Sidious asked glaring at him.

"Sean was never endangered in the first place. Everything has been thought out in advance." Jigsaw said.

"You said he was a killer." Sidious said.

"I've never killed anyone. My victims who were all guilty of the largest crimes were forced to make decisions that ended in their deaths or rebirth." Jigsaw said.

"So why put him back in the game if he already passed? Were you trying to kill him?" Sidious asked in anger making him chuckle.

"Now..." Jigsaw said placing his hands on Sean's shoulders. "What kind of father would I be if I tried to kill my own son?" Jigsaw said shocking everyone to the core.

"When I came back home. He found out about my name. He tested me to see how far I would go to save others over saving my own life. I passed and he told me the truth. Of course you knew who I was when we first met at the Jedi temple all those years ago. You think I forgot about what you did 16 years ago? You tried to capture me with your former master to turn me into a weapon against the Jedi." Sean said.

"I set up this game to get you to confess. And now because of it the Legion will replace the Republic forever. And after the clone wars are over I can assure you. There will never be another Sith or another war for the rest of time." Sean said reactivating his laser collar making Sidious gasp.

"You cant do this!" Sidious yelled.

"Oh I think I can. 16 years ago you put my mother into a coma. She's still asleep because of you. Because of the Sith's desire for power. I intend to wake her up once the war is over. And rest assured your kind will never come back ever again." Sean said as the lasers came closer to Sidious's head making him look frightened

"NO! NOOOO!" Sidious yelled as his head was cut apart before the latches on the wall let go making him drop to the ground and his head split up in eight different ways.

"I speak for the dead that have died in this war because of you." Sean said as he and his father left.

Later

"Master!" Ahsoka said rushing to him before pulling him into a hug making him chuckle.

"What you think I wouldn't survive this?" Sean asked amused making her smile at him.

"Well that was a very interesting plan you came up with." Mace said smirking at his student before looking at his father.

"We haven't been introduced master Jedi. John Kramer." John said.

"A pleasure. Now I believe we must return to Coruscant. The loyal senators of the people will want to hear this." Mace said.

"Agreed." John said.

 **Authors Note: HOLY SHIT! Now don't tell me that wasn't a shocking twist of the century! Now to the Guest who said my last chapter was to short I am sorry but since the Legion has a massive army I figured it wasn't worth the hassle to spend so much time doing the whole thing. Now next Chapter I know youve all been waiting for will finally have a sex chapter between Sean, Aayla, Ahsoka, Chuchi and Barriss. So please if you want to see some hot and sexy things please review and tell me you loved this chapter my loyal fans. Read and Review. Oh and heres a list of the who one the poll in exact order of votes.**

 **Hydra**

 **Cobra**

 **Shredder's army from TMNT**

 **DarkSeid's army from DC**

 **Monsters from Power Rangers (possibly all seasons)**

 **The Locust Army from gears of war**

 **Kaiju from Pacific Rim**

 **Makarov's army from Modern warfare**

 **Thanos's army from Marvel**

 **RDA from Avatar**

 **Black watch from Prototype**

 **Lockdown's army from Transformers**

 **Raul Menendez's army from Black Ops 2**

 **The Glorft from Megas XLR**

 **Kane's army from Turok**

 **See ya.**


	18. The age of the Legion

Chapter 18 The age of the Legion

Sean was sitting on the steps of the Jedi temple enjoying the peace and quiet. What was left of the Senate was meeting with the Legion's high council to decide the new changes. He of course would be in charge of it all which everyone would agree to since his ideas and policies got everything done right.

"I see you were raised in a nice place." John said sitting next to his son.

"Yeah, well once the war is over it will be a lot more peaceful. I was raised here for ten years learning everything I could. Passed the Trials with ease before the visions started which led me back to earth." Sean said before a transmission come through. "Yes what is it?" Sean asked.

"The senate has come to an agreement. They're letting us take over completely. The Republic is history." Atriox said making him smirk.

"Great. Demolish the buildings and make way for our new and improved versions." Sean said.

"With pleasure." Atriox said before ending his transmission.

"Well I gotta go. I promised Chuchi and a few others I would take them on a vacation as an apology for scaring them to death with our plan." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Should I be expecting a grandchild soon?" John asked making Sean shrug before he left.

(Just a little spoiler If you want to know that the new building will look like look up my account on Deviant Art halo956 and look up the picture called New Legion head quarters its amazing guys)

Later

Ahsoka was laying in a grass field of the planet Sean had created for personal reasons.

She was enjoying the warm sun on her nude body letting her flawless orange skin be seen.

"Well isn't this a sight to enjoy." Sean said sitting next to her making her smile. He was only dressed in green boxers making her lick her lips seeing his muscled body.

"Not the only thing to enjoy seeing." Ahsoka said trailing her fingers on his chest and abs. She squealed when her flipped her over on her stomach on his lap making her giggle. "What are you gonna do? Give me a spanking?" Ahsoka asked before they were suddenly transported to the bedroom making her blink. "What the?" Ahsoka tried to say before a pair of arms wrapped around her making her turn and see Barriss equally naked as her.

"You'll find that with enough training almost anything is possible." Sean said before he pushed her back down on his lap with her orange ass hanging in the air.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked before yelping in surprise as Barriss spanked her orange ass.

"Oh just breaking you in for some fun." Barriss said as she continued to spank her ass making Ahsoka yelp and whimper with each spank to her ass while Sean reached forward and payed with her small but still developing breasts.

"Mmm! Master." Ahsoka moaned out before gasping as Barriss leaned forward and licked her sex making her whimper while trying to muffle her moans.

"Let it out." Sean said kissing her neck making her let out soft pleasured moans as Barriss licked her sex like a pro.

"Mmm. How is she this good?" Ahsoka asked not believing how good Barriss was pleasuring her.

"You should see the performance Master Luminara and I do when we please him." Barriss said making her look at her in surprise.

"What can I say I have a way with beautiful women." Sean said before he placed her on her back and lined himself up and rubbed his large cock on her sex making her moan. "There will be pain in the beginning so bare with it." Sean said making her nod before he slowly inserted himself into her sex making her eyes widen and nearly screamed had Barriss not placed her own sex on her mouth.

"Lets put that mouth of yours to good use." Barriss said as Sean slowly thrusted into Ahsoka making her moan in slight pain while also moving her tongue inside her sex making Barriss moan and played with her breasts to increase her pleasure.

Once the pain was replaced with great pleasure Ahsoka started thrusting back with her master making him move faster inside her pussy making her moan in bliss while still eating out Barriss who was in bliss.

Ahsoka soon widened her eyes when her first climax approached making her eat out Barriss faster who whimpered before both of them came hard while Sean came inside of Ahsoka making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Now it's my turn." Barriss said before pulling Ahsoka off and slammed herself down on his member making her moan in bliss while pulling Sean into a kiss.

Sean held her lovingly as she slammed herself down on his cock enjoying the large member inside her.

Ahsoka getting her strength back lowered herself down and started licking Barriss's green ass making her gasp in surprise before yelping in surprise as Sean pushed her down giving Ahsoka the chance to sit on her face.

"I think its time you repaid the favor." Ahsoka said while pulling her master into a kiss while Barriss ate her out while also licking out the seed in her sex.

Ahsoka and Barriss were at the brink before they both came again at the same time and Sean shot his seed into Barriss making her whimper in bliss as she felt the warm essence enter her before both she and Ahsoka passed out from the experience. Sean smirked before kissing their foreheads before leaving them.

Later

Sean was in the hot tub with Chuchi and Aayla with the former of the two bouncing on his cock while moaning in bliss.

"This feels even better than the first time." Chuchi moaned out before gasping as Aayla kissed her neck and back while pressing her breasts against her.

"And it will only get better over the years." Aayla said while licking her ear making Chuchi moan in bliss as she continued to bounce on her lover's cock who took hold of her blue ass cheeks pinching and squeezing them making her moan in pleasure.

Aayla then decided to turn Chuchi's head around and kissed her making her eyes widen since this was her first kiss with another woman before she gasped in surprise as Aayla then moved her hand to her butt and slid her finger into her anus making her whimper.

"Does it feel good Senator?" Aayla asked seductively.

"Yes." Chuchi said in bliss before Sean pulled out and bent her over the side making her moan before gasping as he thrusted into her second hole making her whimper before Aayla got out and placed her sex in her mouth making Chuchi lick and suck on it making Aayla moan in bliss before pulling Sean into a loving kiss.

This went on for another ten minutes before Chuchi came along with Aayla before Sean pulled out and released his seed on her back making Chuchi moan feeling the warm seed on her skin and passed out with a sexually satisfied smile on her beautiful face.

"Now it's your turn." Sean said about to pull her to him.

"Sean wait. Theres something I want to talk about first." Aayla said placing her hands on his chest before sitting next to him.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked in concern making her smile before kissing him.

"Nothing I promise. Its just...When I saw you playing the game you and your father came up with to expose Sidious I almost thought I lost you. I dont want to lose you like that again." Aayla said making him chuckle.

"Aayla you're not ever going to lose me. I have a reason to live. Well, many reasons actually." Sean said making her slap his arm playfully while still smiling at him.

"What if you had an even greater reason to stay alive?" Aayla asked holding his face lovingly.

"What are you trying to say Aayla?" Sean asked before she kissed him again and placed his hand on her stomach making him widen his eyes.

"I want a baby from you. Something to inspire you to make sure you always come back home alive and well." Aayla said making him look at her for a minute before smiling and lowered himself and kissed her flat stomach before moving back up to her face and kissed her.

"Whatever you want Aayla. I will always give without hesitation. I love you Aayla Secura. Always have since the moment we met and always will for the rest of my life." Sean said making her tear up before she kissed him and sat on his lap and impaled herself on his cock making her moan out before slowly thrusting down on him while he thrusted upwards.

Aayla moaned with each thrust before he placed his mouth on her breasts making her whimper and moan as he sucked on her blue breasts.

"Yes." Aayla moaned out before gasping as her moved from her breasts to her neck before sucking on her sweet spot making her groan out slightly as her body trembled. Sean then placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them making Aayla moan before she pulled Sean into a loving kiss as her orgasm was soon approaching.

"I'm so close. Please come inside me. Give me our first child." Aayla said before screaming in bliss as she came hard and felt him come deep inside her womb. She trembled and convulsed in bliss before she finally stopped and he held her close while kissing her neck making her moan.

"You'll be a wonderful mother Aayla." Sean said kissing her ear making her smile while she held his head close to her.

"And you'll be a perfect father. I love you Sean." Aayla said kissing him again.

"And I love you Aayla. Now and forever." Sean said as they enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet before Sean pulled Chuchi to them making her smile in her sleep.

 **Authors Note: I think that was pretty good don't you all agree. Now Next chapter will start the second season and things will change** **indefinitely. The war is going to get really intense now. Also I just realized I was an idiot and forgot to add a few more groups to the Separatist alliance. Also because a friend Reaper4991 made a lot of good points about Blackwatch I decided to take them out of the army joining the Separatists. Now here are some new additions I think you'll find to be perfect for the Separatists alliance. Ultron's army, The Federation from COD Ghosts, SDF from COD infinite warfare, Shinok's army from Mortal Kombat, Danzo's Root army from Naruto, Zerif's army from Fairy Tail and Hades army from COD advanced warfare. So I think this will work out perfectly. Read and Review. See ya. Oh and** **Analyzer Thanks for the tips from your Reviews.**


	19. Old enemies united

Chapter 19 Old enemies united

Felucia

The Legion was setting up a base to further secure the system.

"So far everything seems in order. But still I feel as though theres something on this planet and it doesn't sit well with me." Obi-Wan said before explosions went off around the base.

"For the Queen!" A disgruntled voice said making Sean widen his eyes and rushed outside seeing some of the legions most dangerous enemies.

"The Locust? What the hell are they doing here?" Sean asked.

"Never mind that now! We need to call an extraction." Talbot said.

"Obi-Wan contact the temple and tell them we need an immediate evacuation!" Sean said.

The Locust broke through the Legions defenses with ease before one of the giant bugs grabbed a clone and tore his arms off making him scream in pain before he stomped his foot on his face.

"Get everyone out of here! We're leaving!" Talbot yelled firing at the enemy.

Suddenly an even larger Locust known as a Corpser came out of the ground and pulled down one of the clone tanks.

"What the hell are these things!" Ahsoka asked before slicing one in half.

"They're goddamn Locust! An old enemy of the Legion!" Sean yelled before using the force to crush the corpser which shocked his apprentice.

Atriox jumped on top of one of the Corpser's and smashed his ace into its head making blood spray everywhere.

Meanwhile in space

The Legions fleet was battling against the Separatists who had new cruisers beside them.

"We'll never be able to get past that blockade." A clone said before a slip space portal appeared.

(Insert Marathon from 300 rise of an empire soundtrack)

A large Legion battleship known as Infinity appeared before crashing through the blockade destroying the enemy cruisers in its way.

"This is Captain Lasky of Infinity. General Plo we'll deal with the blockade you get to the planet and extract our forces." Lasky said.

"Very well." Plo said before getting to his fighter while leading a group of fighters and drop ships to the planet.

On the planet

"BRUMAK!" Marcus yelled as the large Locust living tank stomped to them while firing missiles at the tanks.

"SHIT!" Dom yelled.

Sean quickly jumped on top of its head and sliced it off before using the force to throw the body and head at the enemy crushing them.

"BERSERKER!" Cole yelled as one of the Locusts most unstoppable weapons charged at them before Sean took his mask off and breathed fire at the thing making it shriek in pain before the others fired at it killing it as its flesh was soft enough for bullets.

Soon the Gun ships arrived and fired at the enemy making them pull back.

"Lets go!" Sean yelled dragging Ahsoka inside before they took off.

"What the hell we're those things!" Rex yelled.

"Those were the Locust. An enemy of the Legion. And if I had to guess. Dooku must have made an alliance with the legions most dangerous enemies. This will make things more difficult to end this war. There were dozens of enemy groups that opposed the Legion for obvious reasons. The Locust come from the same planet as the gears. While not the most dangerous group they are still a force to be feared. The most dangerous group would be HYDRA." Sean said.

"We need to report this to the Jedi council. Our forces must be warned about this." Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed." Sean said as they boarded the infinity and left the system.

 **Authors Note: A little teaser of things to come. This was meant to be short this time to wet your** **appetite for the new forces of the Separatists. Also One of you asked me to add Bane into the Separatist alliance so I will. Also another group I decided to add would be the Immortals from 300 rise of an empire. Another thing if you haven't seen the new stories on my second account Dragonlord02 check them out. I got PMs about not being able to find it so look into my favorite and you'll find it. Read and Review. See ya.**


	20. The new enemy

Chapter 20 The new enemy

"These enemies that have been reported on the front lines are unlike anything we have ever encountered." Mace said to a group of Jedi and Legion council members.

"You haven't but we have." Sean said.

"During the formation of the Legion?" Mace asked.

"Yes. In the five years when the Legion was built to replace the republic we've come across a lot of enemies in those years. The Locust however we're nowhere near the most dangerous." Sean said.

"Not the most dangerous? Master You can't be serious. They practically ripped right through us without even trying." Ahsoka said.

"Because we were unprepared for them." Atriox said.

"The Legion has a great number of enemies but the Locust are only in the top ten." The Arbiter said.

"Exactly how many enemies are we talking about here?" Nahdar asked.

"A lot." Sean said before inputing some commands to the archives before images of various enemies of the Legion appeared. "The most dangerous and deadly of all our enemies would be a group known as HYDRA." Sean said as the HYDRA symbol appeared.

"During the second world war a Nazi scientist known as the Red Skull created this group for world conquest. However Captain America AKA Steve Rogers stopped him which resulted in both of them being frozen in ice for almost a century. Red Skull's organization still lived on in his absence. After the Legion was formed however we were able to drive them back and they left the planet." John Kramer said.

"Where have they been all this time?" Ahsoka asked.

"Unknown. We didn't have time to track them down. We had an army to make." Sean said before the next group appeared.

"Cobra. Same goals as HYDRA but they'll risk anything to get what they want. Tried to use Nanomite warheads to conquer earth 4 years ago but that plan was shot all the way to hell when we destroyed them in the air. They left the planet the same time as HYDRA probably forming an alliance of sorts." John said.

"If they're working with Dooku this will make things more difficult for us to end the war." Obi-Wan said rubbing his beard.

"You have no idea." Sean said as the next group appeared.

"The Foot clan. A group of ninjas who are probably the most deadly assassins on Earth. They specialize in many ways to kill. They're lead by the Shredder a man who knows no bonds. Like HYDRA and Cobra he'll do whatever it takes to achieve victory even at the cost of innocent lives." John said.

"I defeated him in combat about 4 years ago. He's probably as skilled as the most experienced members of the Jedi here." Sean said before showing the next group.

"Darkseid. He rules his planet Apocalypse with an iron fist. The Legion stopped his advances 3 and a half years ago. He's a super powered monster who will commit atrocities across the galaxy to rule everyone. If you engage him my advice would be to withdraw and live to fight another day. Only the strongest in the legion are capable of killing him." John said.

"Why didn't you just finish him off years ago?" Barriss asked.

"I wanted to settle things peacefully since not everyone on his planet is like him. They obey mostly out of fear." Sean said before the next group appeared.

"Now this group is a mixed version of species ranging from multiple forms and abilities. Each one has unique abilities and all can grow to the size of this temple. We have machines that can stop them. The Legion defeated these monsters years ago and made a truce to stop any bloodshed." John said.

"Master Luminara encountered some of them on Dantoine." Mace said.

"Which means they broke the truce." Sean said before the next group appeared.

"Now this group is full of Monsters known as Kaiju. They came through breach in the pacific ocean years ago before the Legion closed it. Dooku must have found their home planet and is controlling them. We have our own defense against them." John said before images of giant monsters appeared. "We call them the primordials. Ancient creatures that existed long before man kind. With their help we can turn the tide against the Kaiju." John said.

"Wow. These things are incredible." Ahsoka said in awe.

"Indeed they are." John said before the next group appeared. "The ultra nationalists lead by Makarov. Russians who wanted to destroy the world for control. When the legion war formed their plans were destroyed and left the planet. Makarov holds a large grudge against us for foiling his plans of world domination." John said.

"And since he's joined the Separatists we must be on alert since he's probably one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy even without powers." Sean said as the next group appeared.

"Thanos. Like Darkseid he wishes to control the galaxy with an iron fist. He controls a massive army called the Chitauri. Highly advanced race of aliens that come from an unknown planet. Thanos has an interest in a power called the infinity stones. There are six in total. Whoever controls all six could rule the galaxy. So far the Legion had three. The Cosmic cube, The Time stone and the power stone." John said.

"What of the other three stones?" Plo asked.

"Unknown. The Legion has made it a top priority to find the remaining three stones." Captain Lasky said before the next image appeared.

"The RDA. A former military group that located a rare metal that could power an entire planet. However they went to far on an allied planet called Pandora. Since then they've been on the run. Now it looks like they've joined the Separatists." John said.

"What metal exactly?" Mace asked.

"Unobtainium. A small rock alone could power an entire planet for a month. But now we have more useful and environmental friendly ways to provide power to earth and our allies." Sean said before the next group appeared.

"Lockdown. A transformer who would not accept the new peaceful ways unlike Megatron and the rest of his army. Those who joined him have become mercenaries. Dooku more than likely hired them to even the odds against transformers." John said.

"And Lockdown may have some stolen intel." Sean said before the next image appeared.

"Cordis Die. Led by Raul Menendez. Menendez blames the Earth for the death of his sister and like Makarov has tried to rule it with an iron fist. However the Legion drove him and his army off the planet." John said.

"Jeez you really did have a lot of enemies." Anakin said to Sean who smirked.

"You have no idea." Sean said before the next group appeared.

"The Glorft. A highly advanced race who tried to conquer the galaxy but failed and their numbers thinned over the years. Now with them in the Separatists we'll have to break out some of the heavy weapons." John said before another image appeared. "And finally Wolfpack. A former highly skilled commando squad led by Roland Kane. Kane went AWOL a few years back before leaving the planet." John said.

"Is that all of them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nope not even fucking close." Sean said before showing the next group.

"Shinnok a fallen Elder God. He once tried to conquer Earthrealm but failed thanks to the Legion and was forced to leave the planet years ago." Raiden said.

"Fallen Elder God?" Mace asked.

"We'll explain later." Sean said as the next image appeared.

"SDF Settlement defense front. They used to make settlements on other planets for Earth but than turned against us. The Legion stopped them but their fleet was massive." John said.

"And now they've joined the Separatists." Mundi said before the next image appeared.

"The Federation. A south american group that was hell bent on world domination. We managed to stop them but they left the planet before we could finish them off. They are a dangerous force." John said.

"Anyone else?" Anakin asked before the next group appeared.

"Ultron. A machine who believes all organic life should be exterminated. We drove him off the planet after driving him into a corner. However he left when his army was destroyed." John said.

"How dangerous is he?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Extremely." Sean said as the next group appeared.

"Root. A group of Ninja from Elementai. Led by Danzo A man who rebelled agains the alliance feeling the legion was weak." John said. (I know I said that Elementai was all women but I changed my mind. I'll go back and change that at a later date. I realized I wouldn't be adding some of the good characters if I just put all the women in it.)

"Sounds like a trouble maker." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh he's a royal pain in the ass." Sean said as the next group appeared.

"Zerif. The black mage. He's specializes in living dark magic capable of creating anything he desires. His followers believe in his ideals and philosophy." John said.

"Anyone else?" Luminara asked.

"Two more." Sean said as another image appeared.

"KVA led by Hades. He believes technology has made the galaxy weak and afraid. He attempted to destroy power plants on Earth but failed and left the planet." John said.

"And the last one?" Anakin asked as the final image appeared.

"The Immortals. A group of highly skilled warriors that cant be killed as easily as others. We've run up against them every now and then but they're stubborn." John said.

"Looks like we've got our hands full." Obi-Wan said.

"We'll have to increase the number of troops in each sector if we're going to be better prepared. The war has just begun." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit that is one large army. The reason** **I'm adding this many enemies is cause I don't want this war to be to easy. Plus with Sidious dead now the Separatists will need all the help they can get. Now next chapter is the Holocron episode. Oh and I have some bad news. One of my co workers has breast cancer. I hope you will all prey for her since she needs all the help she can get and she's a good friend and co worker. Read and Review. Thank you see ya.**


End file.
